Forgotten Fairy
by Zeroexpo13
Summary: I am cautious with trusting people, after my mother. So I try to be careful. He took it all from me, he took the privilege of being the 3rd guild master, he took the women I loved, he took my life away. Now that I'm back there will be hell to pay for his crime. Powerful/smart/gray naruto maybe Makarov bashing NarutoXUltearXpossible harem
1. Chapter 1

**I updated the format so it can look better.**

 **Chapter 1: Painful Memories**

 **Begin.**

 _X736_

" Can you believe it Maki-chan I get to do my first SS class mission." Said a very excited was 6'1 and around the age of 20 and was quite handsome by how much attention he got from the female population. He wore a black shirt and black pants that were tucked inside his black boots, he was wearing his authentic white trench cloak with black flames highlighting the bottom, This was S class mage, Naruto Uzumaki or better known as the 'Yellow Flash' or as the Demon King of Fairy Tail depending if you're his ally or his foe.

"Stop calling me Maki-chan, brat!" said a short blond man around the age of 40. This short man had his blond hair in a gravity defiant style, he wore a red suit with a black cape over it. This was Makarov Dreyar, S class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Ayy Maki-chan you should stop yelling and relax or you'll have a heart attack" said Naruto with a smirk. " It won't surprise me at your ag-OOF" Naruto could not finish his sentence with the surprise punch from a giant.

"Sheesh, why did master tell me to join you on this mission." said Makarov returning to his former size.

"If you're as strong as everyone says, you wouldn't need my help." said with a hint of jealousy.

"Well cuz I'm so badass that gramps wants others to see it up close!" Naruto said with a confident smirk. Makarov just sighed as he gave a smile toward the always cocky Naruto. He was always annoyed and sometimes, envious of the brat; but that brat was fun to be around.

Unknown to them a shy but beautiful women was walking toward them. She had beautiful black hair that ran down her back, cerulean eyes that give the illusion of staring at the ocean. She wore a porcelain dress that went down to her knees but did not hide her curves. She was Emily Keys, A-class mage of Fairy Tail.

"Umm N-naru-kun, Maki-kun I came to see you both off." said Emily in her timid tone. She walked toward them as she could not help but blush heavily when she saw Naruto's eyes on her. No she couldn't choke on her words again, this time she will have to swallow away her fears.

Makarov blushed deeply when he heard what she said. He was deeply in love with her since she first saw her two years ago, but he could never tell her how he felt. Even the fact that such a beautiful women wouldn't want to go out with a aging short man, really hurt his confidents.

 _'Come on Makarov, tell her, tell her DAMMIT!'_ Makarov mentally berated himself.

"Mm Emil-." Makarov began before being cut off by Emily herself.

"Umm Naruto.." Emily said, unaware of the confession Makarov was going to tell her.

"Wha-" Naruto could not finish what he said because a pair of soft lips connected with his, shocking Naruto and Makarov.

When Emily finally parted lips with him she embraced him. "I'm sorry Naruto but I just had to tell you how I feel, I've been in love with you since we first met; I love how caring you are, I love everytime you smile, I love everything about you, I love you, Naruto Uzumaki." Said Emily with so much compassion that made his heart skip a beat.

"Emily, I don't understand what love is, I been on my own for most of my life since I was still a kid, but when I see you I feel a warm feeling in my chest when I'm around you, I don't know if it's love, but I would like to explore my feelings when I return." Said Naruto as he returned her hug. "If you let me?"

"Of course!" Emily yelled as she tightened her hold on Naruto.

Makarov looked on with rage, Naruto did not just take the women he loved but Master Purehito also will name Naruto as the 3rd master when he returned. He couldn't understand why? This brat was taking everything away from him.

"I would love to see how it develops." said with curiosity of feeling what love would feel like.

"Okay, Maki-chan let's get going, we have to hurry so I can take Emily to the fanciest restaurant in Magnolia!" said with so much enthusiasm that got a giggle from the blushing Emily.

"Alright." said a stoic Makarov.

* * *

"Huff * *huff* Makarov I need you to use your **Titan Magic** to hold the demon down." yelled Naruto completely serious.

When Naruto and Makarov arrived on the location rumored to be the lair of one of Zeref's demon location. They quickly defeated it but got surprised when a mystery man dressed in a black cloak arrived. He did some type of magic that healed and gave a huge power up to the demon before he disappeared.

Makarov didn't move. His mind was still clouded with the earlier events. He was still angry so he made a hate filled choice. He shot a blast of fire on Naruto's back, shocking Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I deserve to be the 3rd guild master and to be with Emily." Naruto became shocked by his reason. Makarov turned his back on him. "I will tell them you died valiantly." Makarov took off knowing the demon will attack Naruto first.

"RAHHHHHH" Makarov heard as continued to run.

* * *

Makarov woke up hyperventilating. He had another nightmare about those events 48 years ago. After he returned he told them that Naruto died. The whole grieved his death, but nun could compare to how Purehito or Emily took it. Purehito decided to retire after losing a person he saw as a son and travel the world, he made Makarov the 3rd guild master before he left. Emily didn't leave her house for days. When she left she began to spend time with Makarov who took to himself to comfort her. One night, in her weaken state, she slept with Makarov, leading to her becoming pregnant, nine month lady she had her son, Ivan Dreyar. After Ivan was born she became disgusted with her self for being unfaithful that led her to comit suicide, shocking the guild. Makarov heart broke after the loss of the women he loved and then began having nightmares of the day he lost a friend.

"Would you ever forgive this old fool." said with so much sadness. Unknown to him tears began to fall his cheeks. Small sobs turned to full grown crying.

 **End**

 **I added a few to this chapter since I wanted to try to edited it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unsealed (Edited)**

 **Begin.**

Hades, formerly known as Purehito, the 2nd guild master of Fairy Tail. Purehito saw much throughout his long life. He was the proud 2nd guild master of Fairy Tail, he was the man that discovered Naruto and made him a legend. And his biggest regret of his life, he gave Naruto the mission that took his life. Hades was stricken with grief after hearing the news. After Naruto would return, he would have announce that he would retire and that Naruto would become the 3rd guild master. After the news of Naruto's demise, he didn't have the will to continue as guild master,so he made Makarov the 3rd guild master and traveled the world to discover the origin of magic. Years later, he created a guild solely to revive Zeref and create an Ultimate Magic World, a world where he can see the man he saw as a son again. 

_'Naruto'_

Hades was currently on the battle site that Naruto lost his life in. Hades found one thing about this place since he first came here 10 years ago tha he did not understand. When he first came here, he felt a small trace of his magic lingering the air here. He felt it odd that traces of Naruto's magic was still there, it was like he could Naruto was still here. Hades returned here to find answers about this feeling.

"Lord Hades, why did you call all seven of us here?" Asked a beautiful women with purple hair. She wore a battle suit that was sleeveless and skin-tight that did not hide her curves, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and Ultear sports a matching white headband. On her arms, She wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards, from which she can produce her characteristic lacrima. 

"Mmm Azuma can you feel something off regarding the earth we're standing on." Hades said ignoring the question from his subordinate. 

Yes Master, I feel a magical presence under us, It's radiant small portions of foreign magic." Answered the man named Azuma. Azuma is a tall, massive, and highly muscular man with tan skin and thick brown hair that looks like long, dark, leathery strips of confetti jutting out in all directions. He has brown eyes and long sideburns, joining his hair to his prominent goatee, which takes the form of several triangles pointing downwards and extending upwards on his chin. He also has a straight dark streak running over his left eye, which extends up to the top of his forehead and down to his mid cheek. He wore orange pants and an orange long sleeve shirt, he wore a green shirt over it. 

" So my theory was correct, Zancrow create us an entrance." Said Hades looking toward The God Slayer. 

Zancrow has long and spiky blond hair that reaches down to his lower back. He is usually depicted with a psychotic grin on his face as he shows his teeth. His red pupils consist of several concentric circles, which further enhances his crazed appearance. He wears a yellow and dark blue skirt-like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposes the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder, where his guild mark tattoo is located.

"Roger boss man." He used his god slayer magic to create a hole on the ground. 

Landing down they were surprised of what they saw, standing in front of them was a huge stone wrapped around in gold chains that confused many except for one, Hades walked forward and delicately touched the huge stone in front of him. 

"What is this Naruto, what did you seal within this stone." asked Hades to no one. 

"Master what do you want us to do? Asked a goat man. He is a tall humanoid, towering over all of his fellow guild mates, who possesses many goat-like traits: his body is covered in short, brownish white fur, with longer tufts covering his lower face, resembling a goatee, and the back of his legs, which greatly resemble those of a goat, being slightly bent backwards and ending in dark hooves. He has short, thin ears sitting on top of his head, with a distinctive, elongated oval form, and horns which curve downwards and just forwards from the side of his head. From his lower back sprouts a mildly long tail ending in a dark tuft of fur, and his fingers sport long and dark nails. He wore a black suit .

"I would like to see what my son have left as his legacy, Ultear I would like you to use your **Arc of Time Magic** to age those chains. No matter how powerful my son was, all fall to the fate of time." Hades said.

"Understood!" Ultear stepped forward and used her magic to rapidly age the chains, but to her surprise the chains were more powerful than she thought, she put her hands on the chain to push more magic in. After a couple of minutes, she was successful in destroying the chains. 

The room was filled with blinding lights and the next thing they heard was a thump, an eep and a small moan.

"Mmm this pillow sure are soft." said a half asleep blond. Naruto's hand reaches up to feel what he's laying on, he squeezes the pillow getting a soft moan as response.

"Wow this pillow has a cute moan, wait since when can a pillow moan?" Now fully awake, Naruto looks up coming face to face with what he describes as an angel.

"Fuck, I just groped an Angel now I'm going to get kicked out of heaven aren't I?" asked Naruto innocently, getting a huge blush from the woman he was on top of. 

_' Did he just call me an angel?'_ thought the blushing Ultear . 

"N-naruto? Is that really you?" asked a shocked Hades. He could not believe the man he thought as a son was still alive.

"Oh hey old man! What are you doing here in heaven? I would have thought you go to hell with all that porn you had in your special cabinet." The jaws dropped of every single member of the kin of purgatory, how can anyone talk to their master in that sort of way. They were going to eliminate this blond, until they heard a chuckle that turned to full blown laughter. They were even more shocked hearing it come from Hades. 

"Hehehahahah!" Hades haven't laughed like that since the Bob/Naruto hot spring incident.

"Oh great Master gone mad." said Zancrow.

"Umm what should we do guys." Said the over weight one, Kein.

Most of the kin were oblivious to one pink haired member. 'That blond have now moved to number 2!' Meredy was fuming that a man would grope her mother.

"Ayy old man are you okay, and is that a goat inside a suit?!" asked a baffled Naruto. " Wow heaven has it all."

"Naruto your not in heaven." said Hades. "That can't be old man, than explain the purple haired angel." retorted Naruto.

"Well the 'angel' you spoke of is my subordinate Ultear, which your still on top of." Naruto quickly got off and apologized for his actions. Which she forgave instantly shocking most of the Kin.

'Ultear beat to an inch of my life when I accidentally touched her breast.' thought Zancrow feeling a shiver down his spine when he recalled that event.

"And your not dead Naruto." said with no hint of humor of it. Hades was curious of why Makarov said he was killed, Why Naruto was sealed and why couldn't defeat the demon they were hired to kill.

"Naruto, why did you seal yourself inside the stone?" Hades finally asked what he was thinking. Naruto stopped joking around and became serious radiating a portion of his power. This caused Rustyrose,Kein and Meredy to stiffen, Zancrow smirk, Capricorn and Azuma to narrow their eyes, and a certain purple haired mage feel hot inside her clothes.

'Mmm I can tell it's a portion of his power yet it's enough to turn me on.' Ultear thought licking her lips.

"Tell Master, what did Makarov tell you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes waiting for Hades respond. "He told us you died fighting the demon." this response cause Naruto to leak even more of his power.

"Master, Makarov shot me behind the back weakening me before he left me to die." This shocked Hades. Before he left he taught them to walk the right path and that guild was a family.

"How long has it been since I disappeared from this world." asked Naruto. "It's been 48 years since this world lost its 'Yellow Flash'." responded Hades.

"Yes the world may have lost It's hero that people praise, the 'Yellow Flash'." Naruto turned toward Hades showing his Blood red slitted eyes. "But it regained the villain my enemies feared, the 'Demon King'." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Truth (Re-edited)  
**

**Begin.**

After his reunion with the man he considered a son, he invited him back to his airship so he can rest and tell him the complete truth of what happened on that mission. Hades rarely showed any emotion when in the presence of his subordinates, but he could not control the killer intent that he was radiating. The Kin of Purgatory were greatly affected by this aura, Kein and Meredy were on their knees with complete fear showing in their faces, Rustyrose was visibly trembling, Azuma was trying to withstand by keeping a straight face, but if you look closely you can see his body trembling from the mere presence of such power. Even the arrogant Zancrow and stoic Capricorn were feeling the affect of their master's rage. Zancrow usual cocky face was replaced with a terrified one and Capricorn was taking it the best, but if you look closely you can see sweat dripping from his forehead. Ultear facial expression was different, instead of fear her face showed she was more surprised than afraid.

 _'Master never shown such reaction for anyone. Who are you Naruto?'_ wondered Ultear as she continued to five slight glances at the blond sitting across her. She was surprised that the blond did not look affected by her master's killer attend or how he just finished 18 bowls of ramen!

"Wow old man, this ramen is amazing, give my regards to your chef." Naruto said as he began his nineteenth bowl.

"You still eat like your life depends on it, and I'll give them your regards." Said Hades before becoming completely serious.

"Now Naruto you're going to tell me the complete truth, I would appreciate that you leave no details out." Hades said as he looked Naruto sternly. Naruto stopped eating his bowl of ramen and looked Hades with as much seriousness.

"Before I tell you about everything, I need you to answer some questions as well."

"Alright then, ask me what you want to know." Naruto looked at Hades before looking toward the floor.

"First, did Makarov become the third guild master of Fairy Tail?" this got a nod from Hades. "I see, well if you don't mind answering, where is Emily?" Naruto asked with what looked like pleading eyes.

"Emily? The shy wind mage from our time in Fairy Tail?" Naruto nodded.

"Well my reports tell me that she and Makarov had a child before she took her own life." this received a negative response. Naruto released his own killer intent shocking those who were there. This killer intent was as strong as their master if not stronger. They were now completely afraid of the blond standing in front of them, well everyone except a certain purple haired mage who was feeling very turned on by the blond in front of her.

 _'Wow! What power, his power rival's our master. Damn I just want to jump him right now.'_ thought Ultear while licking her lips.

"So that bastard took her away from me as well. First my dream of becoming Fairy Tail's guild master but also the girl I was beginning to fall in love with." Naruto kept his eyes on the floor.

"I looked up to you Makarov. You were my idol, I wanted to be just like you! You were the one who taught me the Fairy Tail way, you told me if I fight for my precious people I would be strong. I listen to you and became strong with your ideals. Then you just turn your back on me when I needed you, out of jealousy!" Naruto let even more killer intent causing the airship to shake. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My son, I need you to calm down. I understand how you feel but you just can't let your rage fuel you, I thought I taught you better than that." Hades scolded Naruto. He was inwardly fuming that Makarov turned his back on someone who looked up to him that much.

"Right, sorry about that master." Naruto calmed down to everybody's relief.

"So master do you still want to know what happened during my mission." Hades nodded wanting to know what transpired 48 years ago. "Well after Makarov blasted me and left me,..." 

**"RAHH!"** The demon roared as he began to charge a magic blast from his mouth. Naruto looked on with little care of his own well being. He was betrayed by the man he considered a father, and didn't care if he died. He stood up from the rubble and waited for the demon strike.

 **"Ahhhhh!"** the demon roared a blast of black magic toward the helpless blond. Naruto closed his eyes awaiting his fate. But out of instinct he pulled an odd shaped kunai with a seal written on it and threw it toward the side. Using his teleportation magic, he narrowly escaped the demon's blast.

 _'Why did I move, I don't really want to live, so why?'_ The demon vertically swiped his giant claws which Naruto jumped back avoiding another fatal attack from demon. Naruto did not understand why, but his body moved on it's own. The demon continued a relentless assault toward the blond which he kept dodging.

 _'Stay still DAMMIT! Why does my body keep moving on it's own. I don't want to live so just stand still!'_ Naruto thought until he saw something.

The image's of his friends from Fairy Tail came up. Bob, Rob, Porlyusica, Hajima, and even Makarov even though he hurt him. Then he saw the beautiful face of Emily. Then he realizes he still has so much to live for.

 _'I can't die yet! I got people waiting for me back home, I got to home and take Emily on her date, I need to show Rob who's the strongest of all of us, I need to go back and kick Makarov-baka ass!'_

The demon went for one final swipe to finish, but a dark gray claw made of magic stopped the demon from attacking. 

**"Requip: Demon King Armor."** A wave of magic erupted from where Naruto once stood. It radiated so much malice that the air felt heavy.

When the energy receded back toward Naruto he stood there radiating power. Instead of his usual set of attire. Naruto was wearing a set of black and a dark gray armor. He wore a Black chest plate with a red gem lodged in the middle with dark silver fur coming from the shoulder plate. One arm looked to be built deformed compared to the other, it was demon like and looked like human flesh. A pitch black cape connected to the armor with the kanji written in white, 'Demon King.' He wore black trousers tucked inside his dark gray plated boots. He wore black armor plates on his waist designed for flexibility. His most unique trait was the black and gray mask reaching the bridge of his nose. On the top of his forehead he wore a black jeweled crown. Overall he had the appearance of a warrior king. 

"I honor you with my Demon King Armor, none have lived to tell the tale of it's immense power." Naruto said with a tone that struck fear to many. The demon looked on with intimidation, but he felt that he was still weakened.

 _'Damn it seems I'm still hurt from earlier. I have to finish this quick or I won't be able to take Emily on that date'_ Naruto thought with a weak smile. _  
_

Naruto rushed toward the demon with speed that with inhuman. The demon went for a downward attack which Naruto dodged by jumping to the side. He crouched and jumped toward the demon powering up a black orb in his right palm.

 **"Sinister Sphere!"**

The spiraling sphere hit the demon straight in the chest. The demon was falling backwards but that didn't stop Naruto's onslaught. He jumped on top of a pillar and put his hand in a triangle formation.

 **"Zero Point: Wrath of the Night Goddess!"**

A huge wave of magic shot toward the demon causing a huge explosion. Naruto thinking it was finally over he let his guard down. The demon's huge tail flew straight toward Naruto piercing him directly through his chest. Naruto was utterly surprised by this attack. He thought he defeated the demon by using one of his strongest attacks that eradicates everything hits.

 _'How can it survive! This spell is used to eradicate demons!'_

The demon threw Naruto toward the floor and began to walk toward him. Naruto was feelings something he didn't since his fight against the legendary black mage, Madara. He felt fear. Naruto looked on at the stalking demon with pure fear.

Naruto didn't want to die, he had too much to live for, he had a beautiful woman waiting for him, he needed to live! Naruto knew there was only one way to win and it was to use his _mother's_ magic. 

_'Fuck! I'll have to use that women's magic.'_

Naruto stood up and put his hands in front of him

 _"Those with only power, doesn't know what strength mean_

 _Those with only strength, will never achieve the power they desire._

 _Only those who understand what power and strength truly mean may use this spell."_ Naruto started the incantation of a legendary spell his mother had. The Jewel lodged inside the chest plate which the demon conventionally missed began to glow.

 **"The wrath of the God of Time! Age!"** A pitch black wave of magic shot toward completely erasing the demon in front of him. The demon special scale prevented the first wave but even they can't escape the cruel clutches of time.

Naruto fell backwards after using that spell. He looked up toward the sky with his glossed eyes. He could feel his life leaving him, yet he knew one spell which could save him. He didn't want to use this spell because of it's drawback. If he used that spell he may never seen his friends again. So he decided to take the risk.

 _'I hope my friends would find my location of slumber.'_ thought with a weak smile.

 **"The God of Life: Ancient Slumber."** said Naruto with a weak smile. A bright white light covered the whole area. When the light died down we find a giant stone wrapped with golden chains where Naruto once laid. Next thing we see is a giant tremor that buried the giant stone underground.

"And that's what happened." Naruto explained to the one's who were present. Hades was shocked that the demon was able to withstand the Goddess of the Night's magic. Hades seen the spell first hand and knew it was extremely powerful.

"Haha my boy, you used your mother's magic huh?" This caused Naruto to blush heavily. Naruto hated using his Mother's True God Magic but he had no choice.

"Shut up old man."

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Hades. "Are you going to return to Fairy Tail and confront Makarov?"

"I don't know, I really don't want to see him after what he did." said Naruto. "I don't know what to do now?" Naruto put his hands on his head.

"Why don't you join Grimoire Heart?" Naruto looked up at Hades. "I would be honored if you would join my guild, my boy." Hades said with a smile.

 **End.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Naruto's Decision

"So would you like to join Grimoire Heart Naruto?" Naruto was in inner turmoil right now. Naruto never really asked his former master what he did after leaving Fairy Tail, but he could tell by how they wore dressing.

 _'honestly, why does every dark guild have to wear mostly dark colors.'_

"Master is this a dark guild?" Asked a question that he already knew. Naruto just wanted to hear it from him. During Naruto's past life, he witnessed what dark guilds did and the cruel crimes they did. He had nightmares when he arrived at a dark guild's sex slave auction. "Well that's what the magic council label us." Hades said with a small smile.

"I understand your quarrel with dark guild's, but you can say ours is different." said Hades before Naruto yelled at him. "In what way, Master!"

"Well I can begin that we don't do those disgusting acts that plagued your mind." Naruto knew what he meant by that. When he returned from dark guild extermination missions, he told Hades everything that transpired during some of those missions. How women were chained naked and suffer from malnutrition. They had bruises all around their bodies, mostly on their necks and between their legs. Hades was the first to comfort Naruto and gave shoulder for Naruto to cry on. "Naruto, the only difference between other dark guilds and us is that we're not just common thugs, Naruto we're trying to accomplish our goals Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked up with tears threatening to fall. Those missions were the ones that made him see that the world was not just black and white. He still wore a smile around the guilt, but his enemies saw a different persona, one who was completely ruthless, The Demon King.

"Well you see my boy, Ultear over there." Hades pointed to the purple haired mage who has yet to say a word. "Her goal is to see her mother one more time. Her mother abandoned her." This made him to hastily look toward her. She quickly avoided eye contact with him and looked away.

"Azuma goal is to fight worthy opponents, Zancrow is to become the strongest, Rustyrose is to make a world of dreams, Meredy is to help Ultear with her dream and Kein.." Hades paused causing all in the room to him. "I don't know." this caused all in the room to face fault."Master! My goal to find true love." This caused all to jaws drop, surprisingly Hades as well. "Just kidding." this caused all to face fault again.

Kein started rolling on the floor laughing. Zancrow had enough of this and punched him with a black flamed fist. "You're annoying Fatty!" Kein flew and hit a wall.

Hades then looked at Naruto and asked. "What's your dream Naruto. Is it revenge?" Hades looked at Naruto with complete focus. Naruto looked away unable to look Hades in the eyes. "I really don't what I want. If I follow that path of hate, I would be going against yours and Sensei's ideals you taught me. But I also can't just forgive Makarov for taking my life away from me. I don't know what I want."

"Naruto do you want to know what my goal, my dream was?" This caught everyone's attention. All the Kin got from him was to see an ultimate magic world but never knew why, and the way he said his dream with what looked like compassion intrigued all even the normally stoic Capricorn.

"My dream was to make a world where I can see my friends that I lost, the son I lost." Naruto was shocked. He didn't know that Hades had a son, he never talked about him or did Naruto ever seen him with a women. "You had a son?" this received a nod from Naruto.

"Yes my boy, he was a smart but acted like a complete knucklehead sometimes, but even though he acted like a complete fool around the guild, he was the most caring person I ever met, he looked for the good of everyone." Hades said with a huge smile surprising those that knew him. "Wait he was part of the guild!? Did I know him? Wait don't tell me it was Bob?!"

"Hahaha no you idiot. But you may have known him. He was blond like you, same eyes as you, same height as you and had a caring heart like you." Naruto put on a thinking pose get everyone to sweatdrop. Hades had enough of it and yelled. "It was you idiot!"

"What! That can't be, I'm actually good looking and you're too old to be my dad!" accused Naruto as he received a boink to the head. "I didn't mean literally, I'm trying to say I see you as my own son." Hades compassionately said. Naruto was completely shocked. The man standing in front of him saw him as a son? Naruto didn't try to hide his tears anymore and let them fall. He stood up and walked toward Hades, to Hades shock Naruto hugged him. Hades looked at Naruto and ran his hand through Naruto's hair. "So my son, would you like to join Grimoire Heart and find your purpose? All Hades got for a response was nod.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Makarov was happily drinking beer when something happened. A mug fell from a counter getting his attention. "My what a mess." said the beautiful Mirajane Strauss.

"Oh dear, master it was your special mug that broke." This got the master's full attention. He walked toward the mug and picked the pieces up. He had a look of dread that caused worry to the guild members who were looking toward their master.

Flashback:

 _"Ayy Maki-chan I got you a mug for your birthday. Said an enthusiastic_ blond. " _Who gives a mug for a gift, you cheap bastard!"_

 _"It was custom made you ungrateful old man!"_

 _The whole guild roared with laughter as they see both blonds fightings._

 _Flashback end._

"Master are you okay, we can get the mug repaired if it's so important." said a worried Mira.

Master turned to face her and the other members. What shocked many was he had tears falling. "I don't think I'll be able to repair it how it was once was." said Makarov with a sad smile.

 **End.**

 **Oh and for those who are confused with the True God Magic. Well it would be explained but I will say one thing. God Slayer Magic was created to be able kill a God. True God Magic is magic blessed by the hands of the Gods themself. More would be explained later.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Demon King Returns

"So master, is Naruto-kun going to join the Seven Kin of Purgatory?" Asked Ultear before blushing, realizing she just added -kun to his name. The others Kin also noticed the suffix causing some smirks to form, well except a pink haired mage who was debating if she should move Naruto to number one in her list.

Naruto also noticed, but chose to ignore it. He honestly thought it was a sign of being accepted to the guild than a sign of affection.

"No, Naruto will not join the Seven Kin of Purgatory. One reason is because my plans with Naruto involves him alone and besides," Hades looked at all the Kin. "The Eight Kin of Purgatory doesn't sound as intimidating as The Seven Kin of Purgatory." This caused everyone to sweatdrop for his second reason.

"Naruto, I actually do have a mission for you to do. You see a dark guild has been really 'loud'. Naruto, I want you to eliminate the guild, Blood Ore." Naruto was going to respond before Hades halted him. "Don't worry my son, I don't need them killed. There is a Rune Knights base in a town close by, all I need you to do is defeat them and make an 'explosive' reintroduction."

Naruto smirked when he heard this. He was never able to do things 'quietly'. Not many knew this, but Fairy Tail's destructive behavior started with him. Naruto couldn't help it, taking a simple delivery mission most of the time ended with him fighting a whole dark guild or a S class mage. Hades said he had the worst luck in missions.

"So you won't get mad if I blow up a whole forest, make a new crater, or set a river on fire?" Asked Naruto as he received saucer sized eyes from the seven kin.

"You set a river on fire!? How is that even possible?!" Yelled Zancrow.

"Hehe well you see-." Started Naruto before being stopped by a new voice entering the room.

"Master, I returned from my mission."

"Well done, Bluenote." Hades praised his ace.

Bluenote was a tall, muscular middle-aged man with extremely long dark hair, which was gathered on the back of his head, leaving his forehead exposed, and tied in a clothed ponytail, reaching down below his waist, adorned by thin, dark strips crossing its whole length, and had his hair sprout from its end in a large tuft. Bluenote had a large, mildly hooked nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He seemed to lack eyebrows, as well as an upper lip, and possessed bushy triangular sideburns angled upwards, and some stubble around his chin and lower face. On the back of his left wrist was a dark tattoo with an open rhomboidal shape, resembling a large arrow bent in two angles to point towards its back.

Bluenote wore a light-colored, sleeveless cloth, reaching down to his knees both on the front and, larger, on the back, which was open on the sides, but held closed around the waist by a light sash. On the front, the part of the cloth covering Bluenote's legs was adorned by a large, stylized dark-colored sun, and its lower chest had a pair of dark wings, with their stylized feathers extending sideways, over it. The cloth's edges were decorated by four stripes, with the dark two being the central ones, and the other, light-colored ones flanking them on both sides. Below such cloth, Bluenote wore a dark-colored shirt with a high, round collar adorned on the front by a small metal plate, with its shape resembling a rounded, capsized pyramid, and sleeves reaching down below his elbows. His legs were covered by a pair of dark baggy pants, with a light stripe going down each leg's side, which were tucked inside a pair of bright-colored boots. Over his entire outfit, Bluenote wore a large, bright-colored overcoat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with his arms out of its sleeves. The coat had a high collar and edges sided by a line of small, dark triangles pointing sideways. On its back was a large kanji, meaning "Blue", likely in reference to Bluenote's own name, and both of its sleeves were also emblazoned with a larger version of the same symbol which Bluenote has tattooed on his left wrist.

"Master who is this?" Bluenote said as he intently looked toward Naruto. Naruto returned his look with equal intent.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's my son." Hades introduced Naruto.

"Your son? He looks too young."

"Well you can say he's my surrogate son and technically, he's older than you."

Bluenote studied the blond intently. He wanted to know how strong the blond enigma was, so he released some of his magic. Naruto just shrugged the magic pressure coming toward him like it was nothing, before sending some of his own.

This surprised Bluenote and sweat was now rolling down his brow and he felt his feet trembling. Bluenote was becoming excited of the power radiating from the blond. He was about to test the blond himself before Hades interrupted.

"Enough!" Hades yelled to the relief of those present. Most were either on their knees, fear present on their faces.

"Naruto, being in a hibernated state must have dampered your skill set, so I was going to test you myself." Hades then turned toward Bluenote. "But since you're here, how would you like to be the one to test him?"

Bluenote smirked when he heard he would be able to fight the blond. "I'll fight the blond, I want to see how high he can fly."

"I accept too master, I want to see how powerful your ace is." Naruto said with a monotone tone.

"Excellent! We'll stop by a clearing in the forest."

Forest

Bluenote and Naruto stood face to face in a secluded area. Hades and the rest of the Kin were watching from the sidelines. Bluenote took off his over coat as Naruto requiped.

"Requip: Ares' God of War Armor!"

Naruto now wore Spartan like attire. He had a gold Spartan helmet that hid his face. He wore armor that only covered the left side of his chest, he had a long red cape attached to his armor. He wore Spartan bottoms and battle sandals. He wielded a golden spear and defended him with a giant gold shield.( Look up god of war mythology )

"Well Naruto, let's see how high you can rise or how low you can decent. Fall." Bluenote used his Gravity Magic to put pressure on Naruto. He was shocked when Naruto was not affected by the heavier gravity field.

"Your magic gives you the control to increase the gravitational pull. Incredible powerful but not against me. I used to train in gravitational fields five times stronger than this." Naruto pulled back his spear and threw it with so much power, it wasn't affected by the new gravitational field. Bluenote quickly decreased the gravitational pull enough for the spear to rise up and miss Bluenote.

"So my assumptions were correct, you can also decrease the amount of gravity. Truly incredible, but still not enough." Naruto disappeared and reappeared where his spear was and he rushed toward Bluenote. Bluenote quickly decreased the gravity around Naruto causing him to fly before Bluenote increased the gravity. Naruto rapidly dropped toward the floor. Unable to defend a drop that fast Naruto used his Snow Make to mellow down his fall.

"Snow Make: Blizzard!"

Naruto moved his shield to the side to form the spell. He shot loads of snow below before he crashed into the mound of white. Inside the snow, Naruto was coming up with a way to defeat him.

'The rise in the gravitational field doesn't bother me, but the decrease does. I got to use one of my strongest spells now. I'll use my Clone Magic to distract while I power it up.'

Naruto used his Clone Magic to make an identical clone. The clone rushed toward Bluenote to get a hit on him.

Naruto's clone discarded the spear and began powering up a massive spell.

"Fire Make: Great Annihilation!"

The clone shot a giant wave of flames incinerated everything in it's path. Bluenote used his magic to dispel the spell. He then realized the sky turning red and the sun turning black.

"Demon Illusion: Demon Dollhouse."

Hades and the Kin of Purgatory

"So he's using that spell." Said Hades.

"What's going on? Why did the sky turn red?" Asked a frightened Kein.

"This is one of Naruto's strongest spells, Demon Dollhouse. This is the spell that almost beat me once." This got everyone's attention.

"How is that possible?!" asked a shocked Ultear.

Well you can say Naruto becomes a god when this spell is activated." This got skeptical looks from the Kin. "The spell is technically an illusion, but Naruto reached the capability to make an illusion into reality. Any damage you feel in this realm will hurt you in real life. This spell also make certain rules. Rules that are absolute."

"Master it sounds like he's unstoppable, how were you able to beat him?!" Yelled Ultear.

"Because I discovered it's weakness." Hades stopped talking after that.

Back to the fight.

"Welcome to my world, where my word is law." Bluenote heard the voice coming from everywhere. The clone, the fire and the snow disappeared leaving Bluenote alone.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm everywhere, but nowhere." said the same voice. Naruto reappeared in front of Bluenote. Bluenote used his magic to lower the gravitational pull but to his surprise, nothing happened.

"Rule #1: No man can control the laws of gravity."

"What's going on, my magic isn't working!"

"Like I said, my word is law."

Bluenote normal stoic face was now showing anger. Now he was unable to use his primary magic. He decided to take on the blond in close combat. He rushed at the blond before Naruto disappeared.

Rule #2: The caster of this spell's speed and strength is 10 times better.

Naruto reappeared behind Bluenote and attacked him in an inhuman speed. Bluenote was thrown back before Naruto reappeared behind him and kicked him up. He again appeared in mid air and dropped an axe kick down his abdominal area.

Bluenote crashed down, forming a crater. Bluenote slowly stood up and glared daggers toward the blond. The blond was surprised he was still standing.

'Damn it! I'm out of time, my body is weaker than it used to be, I would have had more time!' Naruto thought. The sky turned blue once more and the sun returned to its original color.

Bluenote noticed the sky returning back to normal, he smirked when he realized could use his magic again.

"Seems your magic has run dry. Well too bad because I'm ending this." Bluenote extended his arms before closing his palms, this prompts a dark orb to appear in front of him, which created a gravitational field around itself, gradually getting larger, as well as growing stronger and stronger.

"Black Hole."

Hades and the Kin of Purgatory

"Master we must stop him!" yelled Ultear.

"Do not worry child, I believe in Naruto." Hades said with closed eyes.

Back to the fight

Naruto could barely hold his footing as he was being pulled in. Naruto was trying to figure a way to defeat the black hole, until he thought of something. He let himself go toward the hole before he called a spell.

"God of Time: Chronos's Touch."

As the black hole dissipated to nothing Naruto pulled back his fist and said. "God of Strength: Kratos's Fist!"

Bluenote flew back and crashed through seven trees. Naruto then looked toward the others and said.

"Well it seems I went overboard." Naruto said before walking toward the ship.

'You don't even know how to hold back.' thought Hades.

Inside The Ship

"So master when do you wish me to go?"

"When you're ready Naruto." As they were talking, they heard a door sliding open. There walked in Bluenote. He walked toward Naruto who looked at him with no emotion. Bluenote stopped in front of Naruto and to everyone's surprise, he stuck out his hand.

"You fly higher than I expected." said Bluenote with a smile.

Naruto to grasp of his hand and smirked. "You were good too!"

"Ay old man I'll be on my way now. I don't want to postpone any longer my return."

Outside Blood Ore

"Wow they must be really stupid to be this open about who they are" Naruto said as he shook his head. Standing in front of him was a dark looking building with giant red letters that said 'Blood Ore'.

Naruto blew the door open and slowly walked in he looked around and said. "Greetings all, if you're wondering why I'm here, than all you have to know is I'm going to destroy all of you." this got laughter from Blood Ore.

"You think you can defeat us, Blood Ore?" A random mage said. "Now tell us who are you!?"

"Well you can tell the Rune Knights that take you in, that you had the honor to be defeated by the 'Demon King'!" screamed Naruto.

The Blood Ore mages ran toward Naruto but that didn't worry Naruto, he just smirked.

"Requip: Demon King Armor."

(3 minutes Later)

"Pathetic, it only took me three minutes to defeat them." said Naruto. He was currently sitting on what remain of the Guild Blood Ore. He looked toward the Rune Knights coming and smirked. He wrote a 'D K' on the floor with purple flame.

When the Rune Knights arrived they were shocked what they found. The guild building was completely destroyed, all members were on the floor barely alive. The commander found a mage barely conscious.

"Who did this?" asked the commander.

"He c-called himself the D-demon K-king." said the mage before unconsciousness took him.

The commander was shocked when he heard that name.

'Must be an imposter, my father told me the mage with that moniker, was killed 48 years ago.'

"Sir! Look at this." yelled a rune knight. When the Commander arrived he was shocked.

'The famous Demon King always left a DK written with purple fire that looked like it came from hell itself..' The commander's father voice echoed in his mind as he saw it. The letters DK written with flame that looked like it came from hell itself.

"He has returned."

End.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fear**

 **If you thought last chapter was an improvement. You got to give thanks to KitsuneDragon who is my Beta for this story.**

 **Begin.**

 **(Haregeon Town.)**

"Excuse me sir, a-are you okay?" Asked the train conductor.

"Aye! This happens all the time." Said a short, blue cat. The conductor took the talking cat's words and left them alone.

"I will never ride a train, ever again." Said the pink haired mage, his cheeks bulging as he fought the urge to throw up. He was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. He had a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his white, scale patterned scarf. His red guild mark was located just below his right shoulder.

His outfit consisted of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist. He also wore a rolled up comforter strapped across his back. This was Natsu Dragneel, a mage of Fairy Tail.

"If the information we got is correct, Salamander should be in this town. Let's go." Said Happy.

"Ugh, l-let me… rest for a while." Said a sick Natsu.

"Okay, ah.. it departed already." Happy said coolly as he sees his friend be carried by the train they came in.

 **(Elsewhere in the town.)**

"Eeehhh!? You're telling me this the only magic store in this town?!" A female voice echoed through the air. She had brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that was tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white and blue top and a blue short skirt reaching her thigh. She had long black boots that reached the bottom of her knees, she also had golden keys strapped to her belt.

"Only less than 10% of the townspeople can use magic, so this mainly targeting traveling mages." Said the shop owner.

The young woman sighed. "I think I've wasted my time coming here." The blonde muttered, disappointed.

"Please don't say that and have a look around. We have some new items, too." Said the shop owner.

"Do you have any Gate Keys?" She asked.

"Yes we have the gate of the dog key, it's 20,000 Jewels."  
Before Lucy can resort, she heard the door opening and blushed when she saw the man who walked in.

A blond wearing leather black pants and a tight black muscle shirt walked in. He had a white jacket and had a black headband keeping his wild blond locks from blinding his eyes.

 _'Hotty Alert!'_ The brown eyed girl thought as she practically burned the image of her fellow blond into her mind.  
Naruto ignored the blond who was gawking him and looked toward the shop owner. "Hey old man, did you get my order?"

"Yes I did, let me go out back and get it for you." The shop owner walked back store to get Naruto's order. Naruto looked toward the girl beside him, receiving a blush from her. Naruto's eyes were looked her down and up, studying her.

 _'Oh god, is he checking me out?!'_ Thought Lucy with a deep blush.

"You're a celestial spirit mage?" Asked Naruto.

"Y-Yeah!" She berated herself for stuttering in front of the blond.

"And you also hold three of the zodiac keys. Impressive." Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow.

"U-um...I was wond-" Began Lucy before she was interrupted by the shop owner.

"Here you go, Flash! The magic blade you ordered." The shop owner gave Naruto a beautiful katana with the kanji for 'Shadow' emblazoned upon its form.  
Naruto walked out of the shop. Lucy wanted to stop him, but she still was trying to get a discount out of the shop owner.

"You don't have to worry about paying me, Flash took care of it." Said the owner with a smile, Lucy grabbed the key and ran out to find the mystery blond.

When she ran out, the blond was nowhere to be found. She slumped before she heard a bunch of girls squealing.

 _'Did they just say the 'Salamander' is here!'_ She inwardly squealed.

When she got to the crowd of fan girls, she began to feel different.

 _'What's going on? I feel so attracted to this man...I feel my heart beating faster...I think I'm falling for him.'_ She was walking towards Salamander before she heard a certain mage.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu bellowed as he ran into the crowd. "Oh, who are you?"  
The self proclaimed Salamander began to introduce himself, but Natsu did not really care so he walked away. Natsu got attacked by rabid fan girls.

"Please stop ladies. It's alright boy, I'll give you an autograph." Salamander began.  
"No thanks, I don't want your autograph." The son of Igneel waved off the fire mage. He then received another beating from the fan girls. 'Salamander' then announced his yacht party before using his fire to fly away.

Lucy walked toward the beaten Natsu after the fan girls dispersed. "Hey, thank you for saving me. The creep used banned charm magic to get the attention of those girls and I. He doesn't realize charm magic's weakness is awareness." Said Lucy. "Let me buy you guys lunch."

As they walked off toward a restaurant, they didn't notice a certain blond spying on them from the roof.

'I knew that man was a fake. His power was a fraction of yours, Salamander of Fairy Tail.' Thought Naruto.

 **(Hours later.)**

Naruto was amazed. He just witnessed Natsu fighting the fake Salamander and he had to admit he was surprised. Natsu's magic reminded him of that red dragon he faced years ago.

 _'You gained my interest Salamander. You're still too weak now, but maybe in the near future, you'll give me a challenge.'_ Thought Naruto. He just watched Natsu and that blonde he met earlier run from the destruction they made.

 _'I read the latest Sorcery Weekly Magazine. I really would have liked to have seen your reaction, Maki-chan, but it seems I got more important matters to attend.'_ He turn to face the figure behind him.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"Well it's great to meet you, Demon King. My name is Ivan Dreyar." Naruto eyes widened when he heard this man's name. This was Makarov's son.

"Let's go somewhere private to talk." Naruto said as he began walking away. Ivan nodded as he followed the blond.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

After Natsu returned with Lucy in tow, he began a brawl like every other day. Lucy met some colorful figures that made her rethink her decision to join Fairy Tail. She met her idol Mira, the eccentric Efman, the stripping Grey, the drinking Cana, and the flirtatious Loke to name a few. She met their short guild master who seem like a grandfather figure to the guild members.

The master was sitting at the bar drinking beer from the fixed mug. He was watching Natsu and Grey have another fight when he heard some of his guild members talking.

"Man did you see the last sorcerer weekly magazine?" A random mage said.

"You're talking about Mira's last photo shoot?" The other mage asked with a perverse giggle.

"No, not that! I'm talking about the article of the dark guild, Blood Ore." Said the first mage.

"Oh yeah, I heard it was a man called 'Demon King' who took down the whole guild." Makarov was now fully focused on those mages.

"Who did you say it was again?" Makarov now stood on top of the table the mages were sitting at. Most mages now turned toward their master.

"O-Oh his name was D-Demon King. That's what a mage said when he was asked by the commander of the rune knight battalion," replied the first mage.

 _'Must be an imposter,'_ thought Makarov.

"Here master, they put a picture of something the mage left behind." The first mage showed the article of the dark guild Blood Ore. Makarov eyes widened and showed complete fear when he saw it.

The guild was reminded of what happened yesterday when his mug broke, but somehow he was even more frightened. Mira looked over the picture that caused their master to react like that. She saw a picture of the letters DK written with purple flames.

"No! It can't be! No man can wield the flames of hell except for him!" Makarov yelled to no one specific. He held both his hands toward his face. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Gramps! What's wrong!" Yelled a worried Natsu.

Makarov looked up and said, "The Demon King has returned, no doubt seeking my head."

 **(Unknown Location)**

"So you're _his_ son. What do you want?" Asked an annoyed Naruto. Ivan had some characteristics that reminded him of Emily...a woman he would never see again.

"Do you mean my father, Makarov? How do you know of him?" Asked Ivan curiously. Ivan noticed how he said the name with much disdain.

"It is irrelevant at this moment, but to return the question...how do you know who I am?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes.

"Haha well because I saw your onslaught on that guild. My question is why imitate the legendary Demon King?" Naruto began to laugh when heard this. Naruto couldn't believe that Ivan didn't recognize him.

"Tell me Ivan, by the information I gained of you, I know you're an ex-member of Fairy Tail. Is there no information of the Demon King?" Naruto showed no emotion on the outside, but he was inwardly furious.

"Not much, just of his accomplishments and how he died."

"Oh I see. Tell me did anyone witness his 'death'?" Asked Naruto.

"Just my father, why?"

"I just have to say your father has lied to you."

Ivan's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed, curiosity replacing his surprise. "And what proof do you have that my father has been untruthful to me and you're the Demon King?" asked Ivan.

"Well I can tell you about your mother, Emily, or I can tell you what really happened on that mission," Naruto said. Ivan was shocked when he heard the name of his estranged mother.

Naruto began to tell him what really happened during the mission and how his father left him to die. Ivan was surprised of his father's hypocrisy. His father ex-communicated him for crimes against the guild, yet he becomes guild master for a crime within that caliber?

"By your facial expression, it looks you're beginning to doubt your father," Naruto said with a smirk before glaring at the black haired Dreyar. "Enough with these unnecessary pleasantries, let us talk business. Why did you seek me?"

"Well I just wanted to meet Grimiore Heart's newest member and test him myself."

"I recently joined Grimiore Heart, how did you know I joined?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't have to be on guard? One of my mages was investigating a ruin near your sealed location when he saw Grimiore Heart's airship land close by. He followed them and saw you coming out of a giant hole with Hades and his Kin of Purgatory. He told me of the power you were radiating," said Ivan. "So I got interested of the information."

Ivan grinned slightly when he noticed Naruto's fists clench. "Now Now. No need for violence. I just came here to talk to you. I'll take my leave now, but be warned...don't accept fruit from a snake." Ivan said as he dissipated to paper and flew away.

 _'What did he mean by that?'_

 **End.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Eisenwald**

It's been two weeks since Makarov's breakdown. After the breakdown, The guild took him to his room so he could rest. It took a week for him to be back to normal, well to the guild. Makarov put up face so he wouldn't worry the guild, but inwardly he was completely frightened of the possible return of Naruto.

 _'How can he return, Naruto was to weak to have beaten that demon.'_ thought Makarov.

"Master are you alright? You look distracted." said a worried Mirajane.

"Oh yes I'm fine Mira-chan." Makarov said with a smile.

"Oh ok, I just came to remind you that your suppose to go to the annual guild meeting." Mira said with a bright smile.

"Ok thank you Mira-chan, I'll be off then." Makarov headed out of the guild.

 _'I can ask Bob and Goldmine if the Demon King return rumors are real.'_

 **(Grimoire Heart)**

"Master, I have returned from personal errand. I reestablished my spy network." Naruto said as he sat in front of Hades.

"Wonderful news! The knowledge that the legendary sage,Jiraiya bestowed on you of setting a spy network will benefit us greatly." Hades couldn't help but praise the blond in front of him. Hades did have Ultear in the council's rank but Naruto's spy network was legendary in its day. He had eyes and ears everywhere, dark guild's activities were an all time low when his spy network was active.

"Master, I met Makarov's son in my travel." Naruto said as it got Hades attention.

"Really? What did he want?" Hades asked.

"He told me he was involved in Blood Ore's actions. He instigated them to oppose us." Naruto reported.

"But why would he need to do that for?" Hades asked confused of Ivan's reason for instigating Blood Ore's actions.

"He wanted to test me. He had a mage who saw us coming out of my resting place." Naruto said cooly.

"Mmm is that so, I think we should eliminate him and his guild."

"No, he may be of use in the near future." Naruto said.

"You find him of use? Very will he'll live, for now." Hades said as he began looking through his desk for a file.

"Actually Master there is one more thing, a dark guild named eisenwald rumoured to come in contact with one of Zeref's artifacts. I ask for permission to go investigate these rumors."

"Permission granted." Hades said. Naruto stood up and walked out of Hades' office. Once he was out he came face to face with none other than Ultear.

"Do you need something Angel-chan?" Naruto asked innocently.

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Ultear screamed. "Anyway I came to ask you something, it's about that **True God Magic**." Ultear noticed Naruto flinch before becoming stoic again.

"Why do you care about _that_ magic?" Naruto said coldly.

"First I would like to know why do you hate that power, it's incredible!" Ultear praised. Naruto let his hair shadow his eyes.

"Because it's _her_ magic." Naruto said her with so much malice. Ultear took a step back when he heard his tone.

"Who's her?"

"My mother." with that Naruto walked away from Ultear. She was shocked when she saw his eyes

 _'His eyes are the same as mine.'_

 **(Train )**

"Stupid jerk of a master, instead of transporting me there, he transported me to a train station." muttered a annoyed Naruto. He had been sitting on the train for half an hour now, he was suffering from boredom. He was wearing a black cloak to hide his identity.

"Soooo boooored~" groaned Naruto.

Then in the section across from him, sat a group of mages. Their sat Salamander, the talking cat, a black haired mage and the blond he met in Hargeon Town, what caught his interest the most was the redhead. She was a beautiful mage who wore a chestplate. Naruto wasn't captivated by her beauty but her red hair. She just knocked Salamander out cold.

 _'It reminds me of her hair.'_ Naruto thought unintentionally leaking some if his magic getting the attention of the fairy tail group.

Erza narrowed her eyes at the cloaked mage. She was going to say something but she noticed something on his left hand.

 _'A Fairy Tail guild mark.'_

Erza stood up and pointed a broad sword she equiped from her pocket dimension. "Who are you imposter."

"Oh so it seems you saw my _former_ guild mark, you know I should really burn it off." Naruto said without care.

"You lie, I never seen you around the guild." said Grey.

"What if I tell you I was a member before your time." said Naruto.

"Enough imposter! You will pay for your acts against my guild." Erza swung her blade toward Naruto, and to their surprise disappeared.

"Wow Red-chan you could have really hurt me there." Naruto said as he looked over her shoulders behind her. He began to slowly stroke her hair getting a blush from her. "You know Red-chan sounds wrong. How about Scarlet-chan?" Erza turned around and swung her sword in a horizontal fashion, again she hit nothing.

"So can we finally talk Scarlet-chan? Or do you still want to play?" Said Naruto as he sat next to Lucy with his arm over her shoulders. Lucy blushed heavily because of the close physical interaction with the mysterious man.

"I'll just keep it as simple as possible, I was a member of Fairy Tail but I'm not anymore." said Naruto as he returned to his seat. Erza cooled down but she kept glaring at Naruto.

"What is your name?" asked Erza.

"My name? Well I can't give you my name yet but I can tell you a moniker I earned years ago." Naruto said.

"So what do we call you then?" asked an annoyed Grey.

"You may call me Flash if you like." said Naruto with a smirk.

"Wait aren't you that hotty from Hargeon Town." Lucy said before she covered her mouth with her hands.

"I guess you can say I was that 'hotty' from Hargeon." Naruto said with a smirk.

"So why did you leave Fairy Tail? It's like a big family, why would you like to leave that!" said an enthusiastic Happy.

"HAHAHAHAHA a family HAHAHA!" Naruto began to hysterically laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Erza dangerously.

"Tell me Scarlet-chan, what does the word 'family' mean to you?" asked Naruto seriously.

"A family is those you hold dear, those who will stand by your side no matter the challenges." Erza said softly.

"Oh really? So tell me if your _brother_ leaves you for dead out of jealousy, would you still consider him _family_?" This caused Erza to widen her eyes. "If he took your dreams, your love and your life would you still consider them family?"

"I-i d-don't-" Erza didn't know what to say, she was at lost of words. She couldn't believe that someone in Fairy Tail would do something like that.

"So anyway let's stop talking about me." Naruto said trying to lighten the mood. "So by the looks of things, you guy's are on a mission."

"Yeah." Erza said weakly. She couldn't believe that someone in her guild would do that. "Were after the guild Eisenwald." This caught Naruto's attention.

"Haha what a coincident, I'm after them too." Naruto said.

"Why are you looking for Eisenwald?" asked Erza.

"I heard a rumour that Eisenwald may have possession of an ancient artifact that can bring the death to millions." Naruto said coldly.

"Yes I heard the same, Flash would you like to join us?" asked Erza. She didn't get much information of the blond but she knew he had some skill. His speed impressed her.

"Alright I'll join your group, I would like to see how strong this generation of Fairy Tail mages are." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Well since your joining our group, we should be allowed to see your face Flash." said Grey.

"You're right." Naruto pulled down his hood. When Erza saw his face she could not help but blush.

 _'Why am I blushing! Yes he's handsome and strong but ugh!'_

"Well we should get to know each other, chemistry among us equal better performances as a team." Naruto said with a charming smile.

"I agree, so how should we start?" asked Erza.

"Well how about likes, dislikes, magic abilities and your dreams, I'll even start. I like ramen, those I hold dear and fighting. I dislike those who pick on the weak, rapists and _two_ specific people. I use many types of magic but my favorite to use is **Wind Magic** , **Requip** and **Lightning Magic**. My dream was to start a family and become guild master for Fairy Tail but my dreams have changed, I now have no dreams or goals, I am now a blank space, I'm nothing." Naruto said with no emotion before he changed back to his smiling self. "So who's next?

"W-well umm I like strawberry cheesecake, my guild and my armor. I dislike those who think women are weaker than males, rapists, and murders. I use **Requip** to equip into specific armors and I'm proficient in swordsmanship. My dream is... true freedom " Erza muttered the last part. Naruto really became interested but he left as it is.

"Well I don't really like much, I dunno my friends I guess. Well I dislike those who have sticks up their ass, Natsu and hot days. My magic is **Ice Make.** My dream... It's to live up to my teacher's name." Grey said with a smile. Naruto looked proud at Grey, he also strived to live up to Jiraiya's name.

"Oh well my likes mmm I guess fashion, my friends and my gate keys. I dislike rapists, murders and a certain _man_. My dream is to become really strong and probably start a family." Lucy said with a blush as he to small glances toward Naruto.

"Well since Salamander can't talk right now we're down with introductions."

"WAIT! You forgot about me!" argued Happy.

"Well go ahead Cat." Said Naruto to the cat's ire.

"I like big fish, small fish and rare fish. I dislike catfish, dogs and those who are mean to cats. My dream is to help Natsu find Igneel." Happy said causing those around him to sweatdrop.

"You know catfish has nothing to do with cats right?" Naruto said.

"...oh I didn't know." Happy said with a tear falling down his left cheek.

"Well now that we have introduced each other, let's form a plan." Naruto said.

 **(Oshibana Town)**

After they formed a plan on taking Eisenwald, they got off at Oshibana Town. "Well this is the place Eisenwald said to be located." Erza stated.

"Umm guys, where's Salamander?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

Everyone stood still for a couple seconds before they all shouted in unison. "WE LEFT HIM IN THE TRAIN!"

 **(Magic Powered Vehicle)**

"You know Erza, I can drive the vehicle, I got plenty of magic to spare." Naruto said from the roof of the car. Erza glanced at him for a second before turning back toward the road.

"No it's fine, I'll do it." Erza said receiving a grunt as an acknowledgment.

"Stubborn bitch.." Naruto muttered.

"What was that?" Erza asked dangerously.

"Ohh I said Snubhorn Vitch, you know the singer hehe." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh I never heard of her." Before Naruto can respond Natsu flew out of the train's window and crashed into Grey.

Erza quickly braked the magic vehicle. When everyone got off they walked toward the down Natsu and Grey. "Gee you both aren't looking so good." Naruto said.

Grey quickly stood up and punched Naruto right on his chin, and to their surprise he hit him. Naruto laid there in a fake slumber. "What do you think jackass, I was hit by pinky's hard empty head!"

Natsu stood up and glared at Grey. "Ay screw you Ice pop!"

"Powder puff!"

"Snow cone!"

Erza didn't want deal with them right now so she grabbed both of their heads and smashed together. "Flash are you okay?" Right when she asked, a small sheet of paper appeared in mid air. She grabbed the paper and read out loud. "Only a kiss will awaken the sleeping prince." she repeated.

Naruto was waiting patiently for kiss but nothing came until he felt someone's breathing over him. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with Natsu. He pushed Natsu away and stood up back to normal. "I'm back!"

"So Salamander, why did you fly out of the train?" asked Naruto.

"Well I was fighting this shadow guy from Eisenwald." This received a hard slap from Erza.

"Idiot! We are after Eisenwald!" scolded Erza.

"Ay! It's the first I heard of them!" Natsu argued.

"Did you forget you knocked him out cold in the train." Naruto said.

"Uh, I'm sorry Natsu, please hit me for my actions." This received shock looks from those around her, except for Naruto who just smirked. Naruto quickly went to Erza smacked her on her ass getting an eep as a response. Naruto then summoned a magic powered motorcycle and began to laugh as he rode off.

"Everyone get in the four-wheeler now!" yelled a blushing Erza. Everyone did as she told and got in the vehicle and rode off to catch up with Naruto.

 **(Oshibana Station)**

Erza and the group finally caught up with Naruto as he stood in front of the station. Erza was going to beat him up until she saw all those rune knights scattered on the floor. Naruto turned toward them and said with complete seriousness. "They're inside Titania, Let's not waste time."

"Let's go then." said Erza.

 **(Inside)**

When they arrive inside, they came in contact with the whole guild. "Well it seems you flies have arrived." said a white haired mage with a sick grin plastered on his face.

"You must be Shinigami Erigor, I heard you have possession of Zeref's Lullaby. I assure you that if you surrender and give me the artifact, I will not harm you?" Naruto warned.

"HAHAHAHA am I supposed to be frightened? HAHAHA!" Erigor laughed out before turning toward his guild. "Handle these flies while I look for the broadcasting room." Erza's eyes widened when she heard what Erigor was looking for.

"We need to stop him fast! Natsu, Grey go after him! I'll take care of these guys." Natsu and Grey left to find Erigor while Erza, Lucy, Happy and Naruto stayed behind. Erza was going to rush in but was held back by Naruto.

"No, I'll take care of them. I promised massive pain if they didn't surrender, and I don't break promises." Naruto said with a smile.

 **"Requip: Masamune's Armor."**

Naruto new attire involves thin black armor with a blue, no sleeve, high collared vest that folds up at the waist. He wears black armored pants that are tucked in his boots. What makes this armor unique is the six katanas strapped on each side of his waist.( **Masamune Date from Sengoku Basara for a better description.)**

Holding them between his fingers, Naruto pulled out each Katana. How he held them, it resembled the fangs of a dragon. "These blades were given to me by one of my masters. His name was Masamune Date, the legendary One-eyed Dragon. With these blades I'll cut you all down!" Naruto stated as he rushed toward the closes mage. Naruto conducted lightning magic, causing lightning to form around them.

One of the members tried to hit Naruto with his sword, which Naruto dodged by jumping to the side. Naruto swiped at him several times before going to the rest. To Erza and Lucy, his use of swordsmanship was like an elegant dance.

Naruto then stomped the floor useing his wind magic to throw them in the air.

 **"Legendary Dragon Claws: Shocking Barrage!"**

Naruto put more lightning magic toward his six katanas, causing it to expand to six long claws made of pure blue lightning. He began swiping at those in air at such great speed

"1,2,3,4,..." Naruto began counting how many swipes he's causing. "20,21,22,23,24!" He said as he finished his attack. When he finished with his onslaught, all the Eisenwald members fell to the floor with heavy burn marks around them. Naruto then turned toward the shocked fairy tail members.

"Um what?" Asked Naruto until he realized what they were thinking. "Look I know what you girls are thinking, blue isn't really my color." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Erza went up to him and slapped him behind his head.

"No one cares if blue is your color or not? We are just amazed the you have such power." Erza said.

"Oh that, that's just my lightning magic, you haven't even seen my ultimate spell that was able to defeat many legendary S class mages!" Naruto said prideful. "A spell I created."

"Is it so powerful and dangerous that you can't show us." asked Lucy in awe.

"I can show but be warned." Naruto said coldly. Naruto took a step back and prepared his spell.

 **"Transformation Magic: Sexy Blond!"**

In place of Naruto stood a busty blond wearing a tight red kimono which reached her thighs. "Hey girls~" Next thing he knew he was beaten by two girls to near unconsciousness.

"Alright let's go catch up with Natsu and Grey." Said Erza as she began running toward their location, she stopped momentarily and glared toward the down Naruto. "Catch up if you can Pervert." then she ran off.

Lucy took a momentary glance at Naruto and ran off with Happy behind her.

 _'Why does my spell work on guys, yet it somehow powers up most girls.'_ thought the down Naruto.

 **(Outside The Station.)**

Once Naruto recovered from his beating he caught with the group. He found out that Erigor formed a giant wind wall surrounding the building and plans to kill the guild masters.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Lucy. Naruto walked toward the wind wall and reached toward it but was interrupted by Erza.

"Stop Flash! You're going to hurt yourself!" She was shocked when Naruto put his arm through the wall and pulled it back, with no wounds on his arm.

"How are you not hurt!" asked Erza.

"I have fully mastered the element of wind. No wind based magic can harm me." Naruto said.

"So that mean you can stop Erigor!" yelled Natsu.

"Are you sure? In a couple of minutes I can drop this spell." said Naruto.

"We don't have time Naruto. Go save the guild masters!" Naruto just nodded and ran through the wind wall and went to chase Erigor.

 **(Erigor's Location)**

"Well it seems a fly has caught up with me." Erigor turned around and came face to face with Naruto. "So what is your name fly?"

 **"Requip: Demon King Armor."**

"You can call me The Demon King." Naruto said with a twisted smirk.

"What am I supposed to be afraid. Haha you still look like a fly to me!" Erigor shot a concentrated blast of wind toward Naruto, who just stood there with no attempts to dodge. To Erigor surprise, the wind disappeared before reaching him.

"Wind based magic has no effect against me." Naruto said cooly.

"Are you taunting me fly! Well here's my strongest spell! **Storm Mail!** " The speed of the wind increased around Erigor causing the wind to be used as armor. "Now cower to my ultimate spell, **Emera Baram!** "

Erigor shot concentrated wind blades toward Naruto, all Naruto did was smirk.

 **"Wind Magic: Zero Point."**

Naruto slashed Erigor's attack with just his index finger. Erigor was now completely frightened.

"Now that you're done, how about I show you why I'm called demon king." Naruto said as he used an advanced wind spell to cancel Erigor's magic. Purple Flames rose from the floor sealing anyway of escape. The purple flames blocked the view of those outside the flames. All that was heard was the agonizing screams and pleads for death from Erigor.

 **(10 minutes Later)**

The group arrived after they escaped with help from Lucy's new celestial spirit, Virgo. What they found was shocking, Naruto was sitting next to an unconscious Erigor. If they looked more carefully they would see the tear stains and shaking coming from Erigor.

"Man took you guy's long enough." said an irritated Naruto. He was known to be inpatient in his days.

"Hey what the hell! You weren't suppose to beat him, just keep him company until I arrived!" Yelled Natsu.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he bowed in front of Natsu.

"What the -ugh!" Natsu couldn't finish as he was punched in the stomach.

"Ninja lesson #386, Never yell at someone unless it's your husband." Naruto lectured the down Natsu.

"That doesn't make sense!" yelled Natsu. As they were arguing, they didn't notice Kageyama grab Lullaby. He then took off with the four wheel Erza 'borrowed'.

"He's getting away!" yelled Lucy.

Naruto summoned his motorcycle again and looked at the group. "I only have space for Erza and Lucy, sorry guys"

"Wait what! Why only them!" yelled Grey and Natsu in unison.

"Dragon Rule #69: Girls take priority." Naruto said with a perverse giggle. "We don't have time for argueing! Lucy get on!"

"Umm Flash how are we both going to fit?"

"Well one sits behind me and the other in front of me." Naruto perversely giggled as he tapped his lap. Last thing he knew, Erza pushed him off and took off with Lucy and Happy.

"Well plan two I guess." Naruto summoned a magic powered board and transferred some of his wind magic to take off. "Well you guys better run if you want to catch up, hahahaha!" Naruto said as he took off.

 **(Clover Town)**

Erza, Lucy, Happy, a hooded Naruto and two exhausted mages arrived to see Kageyama about to play a song for Makarov. Naruto scowled when he saw Makarov but kept his emotion under control. The fairy tail group was going to interfere but were stopped by Blue Pegasus master, Bob.

"Shush, this is getting good." Bob then turned his attention to the cloaked Naruto.

"Wow even though your cloak, I can tell you have a wonderful body, what's your name cutie?" asked Bob. Naruto just chuckled by his actions.

"Different look but same ol Bob." Naruto said.

"You act like you know me." Naruto didn't respond just kept looking toward Makarov who gave a speech about it being ok that human are born weak and why guilds are formed.

 _'Fucking old hypocrite.'_ thought Naruto.

"Hey why are you guys here." Next thing he knew he was smashed into Erza's chest.

"Your speech was inspiration." Erza said.

"Ay who are you?" Makarov asked as he looked toward Naruto. Naruto was going to say something but was interrupted by a demonic presence.

 **"Weaklings!"** Lullaby roared.

 **"You humans are weak, if you Want something done, do it yourself!"** Lullaby then transformed into a giant demon.

 **"I'm going to devour all your souls!"** Lullaby roared.

"Don't worry master, we'll handle this." Erza said as she equipped her **Black Wing Armor**. The fairy tail group did an onslaught of attack which stopped Lullaby from playing it's song but not stop the demon.

 **"Your feeble attempts only slowed me down Mwahaha!"** Laughed Lullaby

"Damn it what should we do?!" yelled Grey.

"I'll finish him!" yelled Naruto. Naruto turned toward Makarov, Bob and Goldmine. "You wanted to know who I am? Maybe this will answer your question."

Naruto then turned toward Lullaby who was going to attack Naruto.

 **"Requip: Demon King Armor."**

They were completely shocked, it was like they were seeing a ghost. Bob and Goldmine were completely speechless but Makarov was terrified. He was looking at his back but he knew it was him, his blond hair and legendary armor. His worst nightmare came true.

 **"Haha I can smell the hatred radiated out of you, your soul is going to taste amazing!"** yelled Lullaby. He went for a punch but couldn't reach because his arm caught in fire, purple flames.

 **"Hell Flame: Inferno Eruption!"** yelled Naruto as he raised his hand up. Purple flames erupted from the earth swallowing the demon up. All you heard was it's screams before turning to complete dust, leaving the purple flames.

Naruto turned around to face the group. What terrified Makarov the most were his blood red eyes looking toward him. Makarov fell backwards and looked toward Naruto with complete horror.

"How is this possible! We heard you died all those years ago!" yelled Goldmine. Naruto's eyes never left Makarov.

"Oh that's what _Maki-chan_ said huh?" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

"Flash what's going on!" Erza yelled as she looked at her terrified master.

"Titania, do you remember why I told you I left, well you're seeing the _brother_ I talked about." Naruto said.

 **End.**

 **Well my first real cliffhanger! Tune in next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Surprising Revelation**

 **Hehe Chapter eight is here. It took me a while to think of a way to continue the story without using a clichè idea.**

 **So here's Forgotten Fairy Chapter 8.**

 **Begin.**

"Wha-what do you mean by that!" Erza yelled, wanting answers from the blonde standing a few feets from her.

"Is as I said, Makarov is the brother that took everything away from me out of jealousy." Naruto continued to stare at the shaking mess of Makarov. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the medal on him. "Everything." Naruto angrily let out as he remembered the talk with Master, a few days before the mission.

 **Flashback**

 _"Naruto, I heard a rumor the council is considering you for a position in the Wizard Saints." 2nd Master, Purehito said from beside him. After Purehito arrived from his guild master's meeting, he found the guild in a massive brawl, started by none other than Naruto. He stopped the fight and lectured Naruto again on one of the tables in the corner of the guild. "The sixth seat to be exact."_

 _"Really!?" Naruto asked loudly as he stood up. Purehito just sighed and told Naruto to sit down._

 _"Sadly yes, even though the damage you cause every mission is a head sore." Naruto sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head, unaware of a certain black haired wind mage blushed when she saw the blonde's innocent laughter._

 _"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault! Someone strong is always trying to kill me." Purehito sighed again and just shook his head. He had the devil's luck in everything except in missions._

 _"Yes yes, I know. So are you going to accept?" asked Purehito with a hint of pride. He believed that Naruto getting that position, will give Fairy Tail and himself the recognition they deserve. He didn't want to voice his opinion though; he wanted Naruto to forge his own path._

 _"I will, but not yet. Personally, I still don't feel like I deserve the title, I still have much to prove. I still have many things to accomplish. I need to do a SS class mission, become strongest in the guild, become Guild master, defeat her.." Naruto stopped when he saw Purehito raise his hand. Purehito put the same hand on top of his head and gently smiled at Naruto._

 _"You are beyond deserving of the Wizard Saint status. Most of your mission should be classified as SS class in my opinion; someone doesn't just defeat Legendary Dark Mage, Baraggan Louisenbairn and Swordsman, Yagyu Munenori." Purehito laughed as he remembered those two mages. Barragan was a master in the supposed lost magic,_ _ **Decay Magic**_ _and Yagyu Munenori had the ability to sense future attacks. Naruto met Barragan in a D rank mission Purehito gave him as punishment for causing huge damage in the guild, after a fight with Makarov and Yagyu in a bar. Both were slightly drunk and were arguing over a manga they both enjoyed. Somehow, their simple argument led to a destructive sword fight. Naruto was severely outmatched; until, he used a spell that caused massive blood loss through his nostrils._

 _"How about this, I will send you on an 'official' SS class mission with Makarov and you consider that spot in the Wizard Saints." Purehito asked with a fatherly smile. Naruto looked up at Purehito and smiled._

 _"Ok gramps!" Naruto got a fist to the top of his head by the angry man sitting next to him._

 **Flashback End**

"So _Maki-chan_ , you really aged badly. So are you just going to stare or are you actually going to say hi." Naruto asked with a mocking tone. A smirked started to appear on his face as he stared at the gaping facial expression of Makarov.

"N-naruto?" Naruto turned to his two friends back in the day. Bob and Goldmine were staring at their friend with a shocked expression, last they heard he died fighting the demon.

"Ah Bob, you look . . different." Naruto said as he stared at Bob, he then turned to Goldmine. "You don't look that different, you aged badly though." Erza having enough of the waiting, yelled out his concerns.

"Flash! Why do you spread those lies!" Erza yelled at Naruto. She saw her master as a honorable and caring person who accepted her to the guild with open arms.

"Lies is with my word is untruthful, but my words are true. Isn't that right?" Naruto asked Makarov. Natsu acting in denial to the whole situation, ran up to Naruto with his hand ablaze.

"Lies!" Natsu yelled as he went to punch him in his face; surprisingly, Naruto caught his hand.

"Pitiful, your flames don't compare to that dragon I fought years ago." Naruto said, causing Natsu's eyes widened.

"You know Igneel?" Natsu asked from his position. Naruto ignored his question and struck his chest with a palm strike, causing him to fly back.

"N-naru Naruto." Naruto looked toward the source of the voice, his piercing, demonic, red eyes meeting the terrified black eyes of Makarov.

"Ah, so you decided to speak at last."

"H-how?" Makarov let out in his terrified state. Naruto just smiled at Makarov.

"That's right, I never told you or anyone really about my past. Well you see, I used my mother's magic. You at least heard of demigod Kushina." Makarov eyes widened in hearing that name. A name itself that would make the likes of Zeref and Acnologia, quiver in fear. Legends say she was a mortal who gained divine status by drinking the blood of a god.

"Well it seems you have. You see that bitch is my mother, I'm the offspring she never wanted." Naruto said angrily. Makarov, Goldmine and Bob were even more shocked by this revelation.

"She fell for a simple fisherman, my father being so inferior to her. Do you want to know what happened to my father?" Naruto asked, but no one answered.

"She killed him, they day she found she was pregnant, she killed him. She killed him because she didn't want people to know she fell in love with someone weak." Naruto clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. "I started my training as a toddler, her obsession with strength went that far. She taught me her **True God Magic** , magic gained or blessed by the gods she met." Naruto said.

"I used a divine level spell to put me in a hibernation state, to heal the wounds I received from the demon you left me with." Naruto then looked at Goldmine and Bob.

"I would have thought some of my _friends_ would go look for me, but they accepted my death wholeheartedly." Naruto said with a slight smirk.

"Naruto we really thought you were dead." Goldmine yelled as he took a step forward. He grieved for weeks after hearing of his death; he locked himself in the house, not wanting to accept life without his friend.

"We were in a state of grief." Bob yelled, trying to justify his actions. He as well took Naruto death horribly. He saw Naruto as a rival in a way.

"I think I found solace after 48 years." Naruto said sarcastically. He turned his attention back to Makarov. His eyes widened when he saw what Makarov did next. He closed his eyes and went on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked curiously. He was trying to find the logic in his actions.

"I'm awaiting my death, my life should repent for my actions; so go on, kill me." Makarov said, causing everyone's to stand there shocked. Erza, Grey and Natsu quickly took a position in front of him. Erza held her sword, Natsu hands ablaze and Grey had his hands ready, frost could be visibly seen.

"We won't let you hurt our master!" those three yelled in unison. Naruto just smiled at the group, seeing the spirit of Fairy Tail growing strong in them.

"Stop, I accept the fate that comes with my actions. Return to the guild and find my next successor. Gildarts would have been my choice, but he isn't available. Laxus is not ready and you Erza, you're too young. Choose the next master wisely." Makarov was going to continue but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I've been wondering how I'll act when I finally stand in front of you, ever since I woke up to this timeline. You took my position as guild master, life with Emily and position as a Wizard Saint. Honestly, I don't know what to feel toward you." Naruto said as he stared at Makarov. Makarov eyes opened and looked at Naruto. He returned to his normal attire, the white jacket and black pants.

"Pathetic child, still let your emotions control you." A melodious voice traveled through air. Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the voice, except for one. Naruto was gritting his teeth.

"Where are you!?" Naruto yelled as looked around.

Out of the forest, a beautiful woman walked out. Beautiful Red hair went down her back and framed her round face. Porcelain skin that makes her violet eyes even look more vibrant. She wore a short red kimono that reached her thighs, showing her long legs. A long katana with a white sheath, strapped on her lower back. Naruto gritted his teeth at the women standing there.

"Seems you haven't aged one bit bitch." Naruto said angrily as he requiped into Masamune's armor. Kushina smirked at the child she gave birth to.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother?"

 **End.**

 **Not the way you expected it huh? I can tell you expected Makarov to die or for him to lose a part of his body. Some may hate it, but I already have how this story will develop. It took me a while to. So please review, suggestions or criticism and blah blah blah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meeting your Haunting Past**

 **Begin.**

Naruto stared at the mother for a little while longer, feeling slightly uneasy of the sinister smile aimed toward him. He drew all six blades from their sheaths and held them in Masamune's Dragon Claw Style. He was going to act but stopped when heard laughter coming from the women in front of him.

"Hahahahaha! Mother was right, you would want to kill me once you saw me." The redhead said as she smiled toward Naruto. "I really must look like her." Naruto was confused out of what she just said, until he noticed some differences in the women in front of him. His mother always acted cold and distant while this women seem to enjoy teasing and taunting Naruto.

"Who are you!?" Naruto yelled as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. She practically ignored him and just kept smiling toward Naruto. He was going to ask again, but was interrupted by the sounds of heavy footsteps. He turned to the right and found a large battalion of Rune Knights run toward them. They stopped in front of the group who was also joined by the other guild masters.

"You are under arrest for the destruction of most of the forest, Demon King Naruto Uzumaki!" the apparent commander of the Rune Knights commanded as the Rune Knights began to surround Naruto and the Kushina replica. Naruto became annoyed remembering how the council and rune knights always forget how he always saved the people of Fiore, that he didn't notice the redhead's hand begin to tremble.

"Stupid humans, always getting into affairs that don't involve them." she muttered before she brought her trembling hand up, getting the rune knights on guard and the mages watch her with curiosity. Naruto's eyes widened realizing the spell she was conducting, he quickly powered up his own spell to counter hers.

 **"Kagutsuchi Flame Outburst."**

As she said that a vortex of golden fire formed in her hand before becoming wild and spread toward the knights around her. Their eyes widened before everything went bright for them. Earth rose and formed a wall between them, intercepting the golden flames. Naruto yelled loud enough for the Rune Knights to hear.

"If you wish to keep your lives, run away!" Naruto instantly heard the sounds of footsteps again, believing it was the sounds of rune knights and mages running away. He pulled his foot out of the earth and glared at the redhead in front of him, who returned it with a gentle smile.

"Mito." She said getting a confused reaction from Naruto. "You asked for my identity so I told you my name." Mito revealed herself.

"Mito, how do you have **True God Magic**?" Naruto asked, trying to get as much information as he can from her.

"Well mother taught me of course." Naruto looked confused at first, but then it sank in. No one else has the **True God Magic** except for him and his mother. Mito smirked when she saw that he figured it out. "Yes Naru-kun, you and I are siblings!" Mito said in a cheery attitude. Naruto eyes stayed wide before glaring at her with anger.

"Guess my mother found a sucker to give her another offspring huh? I'm surprised she could still conceive at her age, what is she 90?" Naruto asked trying to rile up the redhead in front of him. She just tilted her head and said with her smile still on her face.

"With her divine status, she gained near immortal status; and after the mistake you came as, she decided to use some of her own DNA to create me and two others. I'm a clone of her, raised to be the child she always wanted." Mito said, without the smile leaving her face. She knew of the deep disdain her mother had for her oldest brother. Her mother always told her and her other siblings about the failure of her first son. Menma shared the same disdain as her mother, but Mito and her younger sister Celia, always felt interested in her unknown brother.

Naruto frowned once he heard about his mother and honestly expected that reaction. He dropped the wall that surrounded both him and his sister and was slightly surprised to see Bob, Goldmine, Makarov and the Fairy Tail group still standing there.

"What are you still doing here, leave this place!" Naruto yelled over his shoulders as he glared at the group still there. Some wanted to shout in protest but was quickly interrupted by Mito, who felt quite annoyed that more of her time with her brother was being interrupted by more humans.

"Why can't you humans stop sticking your noses where they don't belong." Naruto turned to Mito who was sporting a frown on her beautiful face. Her hands were twitching dangerously, as if she was ready to kill someone. He turned toward the group and asked them again, with more desperation in his voice, to run away. The group wanted to argue but a look from Makarov and also Naruto told them to reconsider.

"But-" Natsu said before being punched by Erza, causing unconsciousness. She put Natsu over her shoulder and looked at Naruto. His words still rang in her mind but she would later confront her master of it. They turned around and ran away, leaving Naruto and Mito alone. He turned back to Mito, who was sporting a smile again.

"Now that those annoying humans are gone, we can finally spent time together!" Mito said with a cheery attitude, completely different from her cold one she directed toward the group of mages and the rune knights earlier. In a blink of an eye, she appeared in front of Naruto and stared up at Naruto, who was taller than her.

 _'Fast.'_ Naruto thought as he stared down at Mito with shock. Mito continued to study his face for a while longer, before caressing his cheeks. Naruto was feeling uncomfortable but Mito had other thoughts. She felt a feeling in her chest that she never felt before, something she didn't like. She felt comfort when standing so close to Naruto, honestly she didn't understand the hatred her mother had for him. All she heard coming from her mother was how weak he is or how much of an embarrassment he is. Her curiosity got the better of her so she decided to test him. If he proves to be weak, she will dispose of him personally, no matter how she internally feels. Golden fire surrounded her right arm as she pulled it back. Naruto instantly tried to jump back, feeling the immediate danger heading toward him.

 **"Kagutsuchi Flame Vortex."**

A vortex of golden flames shot forward at Naruto. Naruto charged the six blades he held with lightning magic, causing it to extending it again like his earlier fight with Eisenwald. He crossed the claws in front of him to lessen the damage that was heading his way. The lightning coated blades lessened the damage but he was still thrown back, going through some trees.

Mito stared at the trench of destruction she caused. She then saw Naruto climb out of the rubble of trees and smiled toward him. It wasn't her strongest attack but a normal mage would be a burning corpses by now. She pulled out her katana that was strapped on her back and began walking toward Naruto.

Naruto was climbing out of the rubble of trees he crashed into. Once he got up, he quickly went on the defensive when he saw Mito walking toward him with her katana drawn. He picked up his six blades and held them back in his Dragon Claw Style. Mito disappeared and appeared in front of him with her blade high over her head, ready to cut him down. Naruto, realizing his Dragon Claw Style was weak in defensive, went on the offensive. His strike met his causing Naruto to push back Mito's strike, but it didn't stop Mito. Mito send a barrage of precise strikes which Naruto matched with his swords. She kicked Naruto on his chest with much force, it caused him to stagger. She appeared behind him, preparing to pierce her blade on his chest. Naruto quickly twisted his body and using the opportunity, he slashed her across the chest.

He backed away and stared in shock as he watched as the supposed wound he inducted on her was non existent, it instead showed fire. "One ability I have is to turn my body into fire when I want." Mito said as her wound disappeared. Naruto jumped to the side, dodging a stream of fire heading from behind. The fire was hurling downward but it rerouted itself to Naruto, hitting him across the chest, causing minor burns. He turned back to Mito who had the fire that was burning the forest circling around her.

"I'm also able control fire to do like I please, for example." As Mito said that, the fire took the form of an eastern dragon who stared at Naruto. Naruto jumped back as the dragon crashed down, causing a huge explosion. Naruto quickly started to run away as Mito send the dragon toward Naruto who began who summoned his wind magic powered hover board to try to evade the dragon. Naruto flew skyward, trying to get the dragon to follow. He smirked when he saw that the dragon followed him. He conducted lightning magic toward his blades, causing it to expand. He shot himself downward and used the hoverboard to spin at a rapid speed, that the lightning began to surround him.

 **"Dragon Claw: Sparking Drill!"**

Like a drill, Naruto went through dragon, diminishing the fire. He stopped spinning and glided down in front of Mito. He stared at Mito for a few seconds before turning around and throwing up. Mito shook her head and appeared behind Naruto going for another strike. Naruto, sensing danger, rolled out of the way, distancing himself from Mito.

She was ready to go for more strikes but stopped when she saw what Naruto was doing. Naruto then conducted lightning magic toward his blade causing them to extend. Mito eyes widened and quickly jumped back, knowing for what she saw, she would be electrocuted if she connected blades with him.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto finally screamed out at Mito with a strong glare. There was a moment of silence before Mito broke the silence. Mito turned toward her blade and began waving it around, as if she was studying the properties of the blade.

"I'm testing your strength." Mito said causing Naruto to look at her confused. She was a mystery to him who acted bipolar in his opinion. In one moment she was cheery then serious.

"All mother ever said about you is how weak you are or how big of a disgrace you are." Mito said softly as she pulled her blade toward her palm. "I want to see if what mother said is true. Naruto, show me your full strength, if you hold back you will die!" As Mito said that, she cut her palm, letting blood fall on her blade.

Naruto was angered when he heard what his mother said about him but that became surprised when he saw the kanji for "Kagutsuchi" and "Form" appear on her blade. "I'm tired of our warm up, let me show you my full power; but first, I'm going to tell you a small story first."

"Have you ever heard the old mythology of the God of Fire, Kagutsuchi?" Mito asked Naruto who ignored the question and kept on guard. The feeling of unease running through his body as he continued to stare at her. "He burned his mother as she gave birth to him. Out of grief, his father killed him and cut him into 8 pieces; Storing them in eight volcanoes, unreachable to any human. Mother was able to acquire one of the pieces and absorbed it into me, when I was created." She said as she raised her blade up, causing the kanji to light up.

"I will live the live that Kagutsuchi, the god of fire could not. Fear me, The goddess of Fire, Mito Uzumaki!" Fire Engulfed Mito, swirling high into the night sky. Three magic circles circled around the giant pillar of flame. A giant complex symbol also appeared under them, in a red light. Naruto turned around and jumped away, trying to get out of the symbol. Once he was out of the circle, he felt a slight feeling of awe, staring at the form the pillar was taking.

 **(Makarov)**

The group were running away from the battlefield, except for a unconscious Natsu that wanted to be part of that fight. Makarov looked at his children and stared at their quiet expression, very indifferent to their normal attitudes. He turned toward his former teammates, who were also too quiet. But they instantly stopped running and turned toward the giant pillar of fire, from Naruto's direction. No One had anything to say except Natsu, who recently woke up. He stood on his own feet and stared at the pillar with fear.

"It's the same." Natsu said, getting everyone's attention. "The same pillar I saw before Igneel left me..."

 **(Silverpoint Mountain)**

Acnologia couldn't believe what he was feeling. Someone of his status should not fear any, but his encounter with Demigod Kushina made him reconsider, the giant scar should speak for itself. He was currently staring south of his mountain, able to sense the power of a god on mortal grounds.

 _'Kushina are you using that spell again..'_

 **(Unknown Forest)**

In the forest, a being with black hair and crimson eyes stood on a field surrounded with dead grass and trees. He stood there, staring with fear west from his location.

"Kushina.."

The figure then took out a flower out of his clothes. The flower appeared to look healthy and lively compared to the life force surrounded him.

"The one to truly control life and death."

 **(Unknown Location)**

"Mom! Mito doesn't appear to be in her room or anywhere in the palace!" a high feminine voice yelled as she came into the room. She appeared to look in her teens and had a curvaceous body for her apparent age. She had light blue hair that was tied into two pigtails. She had cerulean eyes that looked like the clear water of the sea. She wore white short shorts and simple black sandals. She had a light blue midriff that showed off some cleavage. Over the midriff she wore a white jacket with front open.

Her words were unheard at the figure as she continued to stare at a crystal ball in her palm. The figure was a beautiful woman with silk red hair running down her back. She had a porcelain white long sleeve kimono. That reached down below her knees. Her violet eyes looked up from the crystal ball and stared at her youngest daughter.

"I know, she's currently with your brother, Naruto." her silk voice told her daughter. Celia looked at her mother with a jealous expression.

"Awww, Naruto is finally awake!? Can I go and play with him too?" Celia asked her mother who still had a cold expression. Kushina looked back at crystal ball and watched as her daughter used her full power.

"No." Kushina said without taking her eyes off the crystal ball. She then heard the whining of her youngest child, but just ignored it, having been in a deep thought.

 _'Prove to me that I was right in letting you live...'_

 **(Naruto)**

Out of the pillar, two wings made of the same golden fire Mito used, extended and showed their destructive beauty. The pillar began to die down to show the figure inside. A figure Naruto could only describe as a goddess.

Where Mito once stood, was a figure the size of a vulcan. She wore a gold mask that hid her entire face, except her eyes. Her hair was turn golden and was braided back. She wore a golden armor and had golden gauntlets. She had a long white skirt with spartan sandals. Replacing her sword, she now had a golden halbert with the blade red. She was radiating power that caused Naruto to be reminded about the form his mother once took.

 **"I am a goddess in this form, do not hold back or you will die!"** Mito's voice roared with authority as she took off into the air, fire circled around her before taking the shape of another dragon, this one twice the size as the one before. Naruto just stared at her sister and the dragon flying around next to her.

"Shit.."

 **End.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Fighting a Goddess**

 **Begin.**

Naruto stared at the forn his sister took. He felt fear and could not help but feel mesmerized as well. Naruto quickly turned to the dragon, that was flying around the sky and began to try to figure a way to defeat it. By the size of it, he knew that the spell he used before, will not work this time. He was thinking if it was time to use his mother's magic, but that thought quickly disappeared when he thought of his mother. Instead he re-equipped into his **Demon King Armor.**

 **"You think changing armor will help you brother?"** Mito's strong voice said down at her brother. She was feeling slightly disappointed that her brother wasn't using his complete power. Her mother told her that Naruto is able to use the power of some gods. **"Why don't you use the power of the gods?"**

"Because I am strong without it," Naruto's now crimson eyes stared up at her sister. "And I don't need _her_ magic to prove it." Mito looked intrigued and decided to test his own power. She ordered the flame dragon toward Naruto, who didn't move as it descended toward him. He put his demonized hand forward, which morphed into a cannon like form. Once the dragon was going to hit Naruto, he called out his spell.

 **"Hell Flare Cannon!"**

A purple and black beam shot forward, going through the massive dragon and heading toward Mito. She stared at the dragon bored and flicked her hand lazily, making the blast go skyward. The fire that the dragon was made with, didn't disappear. It swirled around and reformed back into the dragon.

 **"Interesting move. It was able to rip through fire blessed by a god."** Mito's godly voice said as she she analysed the attack.

"It's was not a regular fire spell if you noticed. It was the fire of hell." Naruto said as his hand morphed back to the way it was. He slammed his hand on the floor, calling a spell.

 **"Lucifer Black Star Formula: One"**

Naruto whispered as a seal formed on the floor. He looked up and felt relieved that Mito did not appear to notice the purpose of the seal. That changed when he saw what his sister began to do. He started to feel nervous when he saw her raise her weapon up. She began to spin her weapon slowly at first, but it began gaining speed. The flame dragon mimicked the movement of the blade, spinning rapidly over her head. The dragon took the shape of a huge O, which Naruto stared in caution. Mito dropped her halbert down, causing the circle fire to drop straight down.

 **"Kagutsuchi Solar Flare."**

Once the circle touched the floor; it expanded outward, completely destroying anything in it's way. Naruto quickly slammed his hand on the floor, summoning a wave of his hell fire. He was barely able to stop Mito's god fire to hit him, by using his hell fire to split the wave. The circle continued to expand until it reached a certain distance. Once it stopped, it shot up forming an immense wall of fire. Naruto stared at Mito's creation, as his breath started to pick up out of fatigue.

 _'Damn, I had to pour a lot of my magic just to hold it back.'_ Naruto said as he stared up at his sister.

 **"You like the arena I created for us, big brother? The wall will prevent you from escaping and can be used as a weapon as well."** Mito said as a portion of the wall turned to a smaller dragon and attacked Naruto. Naruto's hand morphed into a smaller version of the earlier cannon and blasted the dragon away.

 _'Dammit! She can attack from all sides now.'_ Naruto thought with gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked around and sighed in relief; the formula he created earlier was still there and was still in a right position for his spell. _'The attack will be less likely to hit with the space I have, but I can make it work.'_

Two tigers formed from the fire and went to attack Naruto. Naruto demonic arm formed into razor sharp claws, coated with a dark purple energy. Naruto quickly ducked under an attack from one of the tigers. He slashed the tiger from below him, destroying it completely. He jumped back as the second tiger went to attack him. Naruto quickly went for a strike, but the tiger jumped to the side. Naruto didn't stop though, he used the momentum of his recent strike and launched himself up. He moved his body to be positioned with his feet up on the sky and solidified the air, with his affinity to wind magic. He launched himself toward the flame tiger and smashed the tigers head with his dark magic powered claws.

He stood up, but was instantly hit on his back by an eagle shaped fire. His eyes turned to the sky as dozens of flame eagles flew out of the wall of fire and moved in the sky with immense speed. Three of the eagle shaped fire descended toward Naruto at a speed that surprised him. He jumped to the right to dodge one, but was hit on his left shoulder by another. Naruto threw himself to the side to barely dodge the next one that headed toward him. He clutched his slightly burned shoulder as he stared at the eagle infested sky. _'They lack power, but speed is their advantage.'_

Six eagles descended from the sky. Naruto tried to blast them away with purple flames, but they used speed to fly around it. One hit Naruto in the left side of his stomach. Another hit Naruto on his lower back and then hit behind his right leg, causing him to fall on one knee. Naruto saw the three other head toward him. Naruto formed a dome of purple flame, to protect him from the eagles. The eagles crashed toward the dome, causing them to disappear. He then used the **Demon King Armor** ability to control hell's fire to shoot projective blasts from the dome he created. He destroyed most in the air, but Mito quickly summoned more and also called for some tigers, who slowly began to walk out the wall of fire. Naruto stared around him, trying to find any strategy to defeat the flame.

 _'I need to find a way to finish the formula without it being interrupted. Illusion? No, I doubt my illusion magic will affect her at her current power level. Maybe if I summon a demon from the gates of hell. No, I lost about a quarter of my magic already and won't be certain if the demon I summon I will be obedient to my current state.'_ Naruto watched as the tigers began to sprint at Naruto and the eagles descend toward him. _'Fuck it!'_

Naruto slammed his palm on the floor as a huge puddle of blood appeared. Mito stopped her attack, out of interest of Naruto's spell. Naruto began to breath hard, out of the massive amount of magic it was need to open the gates of hell. A gate floated up from the puddle of blood. It had the appearance of a circular golden gate, with crimson ancient letters written around the sides. Naruto's body began to glow purple, mimicking the glow the letters were beginning to do as well. The gate began to open partially, letting out a blackish purple energy from it's entrance. As quickly as the gate began to open, a black figure quickly went through and opened his wings out, smiling at the freed on he was given. The figure had a handsome face, with long white hair and deep blue eyes. His upper body was bare, while he wore black pants without shoes. He was up in the sky with his black angel wings, that lost it's pure white color when he was cast down to hell.

 _'Shit, a fallen angel.'_

His smile quickly turned to anger as he noticed the symbol that appeared to be over his left chest.

"The symbol of restrain and control, so it means I was summoned by the holder of the Demon King Armor." the figure looked around, staring in fascination of the giant wasteland and the great wall of fire surrounding it. His eyes met that of Mito, who intrigued him more.

"A god?" the fallen angel said with slight confusion. His eyes then turned to the other figure on the floor. He flew down, toward the man the summoned him. The portal to hell dropped back down toward the puddle of blood and it disappeared as well. The angel flew in front of Naruto, who was on his knees panting heavily.

"You summoned me?" the fallen angel asked in slight disgust. He hated being thought of a pawn.

"Yea." Naruto said as he stood up from his knees. He tried to hide his weak state, but was to late to hide. The fallen angel turned to Mito, who was waiting patiently for the next move.

"Tell me why I should help you, _boss?_ " He asked the tired Naruto. "The seal prevents me from killing you and running off, but it doesn't prevent me from doing nothing."

"He, I would have thought you would jump for joy to battle one of those who cast you down to hell." Naruto joked around, but the fallen angel didn't look amused. He sighed, but turned to Mito. He gritted his teeth and gave a sigh.

"Fine, but that bitch is going to be my personal slave when I beat her." He said, which Naruto didn't say anything. He wouldn't let it happen, so he let him believe that he will.

"I need you to distract her long enough for me to complete my formula." Naruto said to the fallen angel. Naruto pointed toward the animal shaped fire. "Take care of those too."

The fallen angel launched himself toward one of the tigers and destroyed one of the tigers. He waved his hand in pain, as he realized how extreme the heat was. Flame eagles launched toward him, which he flew up to dodge them. The fallen angel looked back and watched as the eagles began to catch up. He quickly turned around and launched himself toward the flame eagles. He span at an extreme speed and destroyed them. Mito quickly summoned three dragons from the wall, which flew toward him.

"Good, it seems he got her attention for now." Naruto said from his crouched position. He had his hand on the floor, forming the second formula. He looked to the side and noticed the tigers were staring up at the fallen angel, oblivious to Naruto. He stared up and noticed the fallen angel was not going to last long, he was trying to evade the eagles while fighting the dragons. He quickly stood up as he finished the second formula.

 _'Two down, three to go.'_ He quickly ran to third spot as he stared up at the struggling fallen angel. _'Just hold on long enough.'_

The fallen angel tried to run away from the dragons, since he wasn't able to strike them without severely burning himself. He flew up, but the dragon was there and cover over him with it's long body. He quickly moved to the side, dodging another set of flame eagles that launched toward him. He then noticed the second dragon blocking the sides with its body. The fallen angel quickly tried to fly down, but it was too late. The third dragon blocked the other way to escape. The bodies of the dragon quickly morphed into a dome. Mito had her arm stretched, hand wide open before closing them.

 **"Kagutsuchi Flare Implosion."**

The dome exploded inwardly, but the fallen angel flew up in a drilling fashion, as the dome was gone. The fallen angel was still heavily burned though. He glared at the god, who was staring at the fallen angel from behind her mask. He quickly glanced down and noticed Naruto was going to the fourth spot. His eyes turned to the god again, who began to speak.

 **"You are beginning to annoy me."** Mito said with her godly voice. The fallen angel gave her, a weak smirk.

"... It seems I'm doing a good job then." he said quietly, but his voice quickly disappeared by the god who appeared before him. She had her halbert pulled back, ready to decapitate him. He tried to move back, but her speed was immense.

 **"Weak."** as she said that, she decapitated his head cleanly. She watched as the fallen angel's body fell down to the earth and land next to Naruto who finished the fourth formula. She caught his head and burned it under her grasp.

 **"Brother, I hope this not all you could muster with your own power. If so, then I will end your misery."** Mito watched as Naruto tried to run to the final spot of the formula. Mito shook her head in disappointment, thinking he was trying to run away. She pointed her Halbert upward, as a small golden ball formed on the tip. The tip began to slowly grown in size, until it was the size of a basketball. Naruto began forming the last symbol of the formula and gasped as he saw small things like rocks and small branches begin to float up toward the golden ball. _'Gravitational Pull, that's a sun!'_

Naruto silently rejoiced as he finished the last symbol, but it quickly disappeared as he noticed half of her body was out of the circle. Mito quickly dropped the miniature sun toward Naruto, intended to finish it. Naruto at the same time called forth his spell.

 **"Kagutsuchi Creation of a Star!"**

 **"Lucifer Black Star Pillar!"**

The pentagon formed, connecting all the five symbols. A pillar of pure darkness blasted, connecting with the miniature sun. The pillar of darkness and the miniature sun were in a standby.

 _'I need to pour more magic!'_

 _'He's holding off my strongest spell!'_

Naruto poured more of his magic, slightly getting the upper hand. Mito quickly called forth more power, to try to push him back. Naruto didn't feel like holding anything back, so he poured every ounce magic he had left. The pillar grew more powerful, that it devoured the miniature sun. Mito eyes widened, as she attempted to move away but failed. The pillar of darkness destroyed half of her body. She floated around in the air, the left side was completely missing.

 **(Kushina)**

 _'He beat Mito at her God form?'_ Kushina thought in surprise.

"Mom, what's happening?" Celia asked in confusion to the situation. Her mother was looking at her siblings fight and then her expression turned to that of surprise.

"Your brother beat Mito in her god form." Kushina told her youngest daughter, who looked shocked at first before it turned to awe.

"Cool!" Celia said as she squealed in delight, wanting to meet her oldest brother. Kushina on the other hand looked the same, except for a small smile formed on her face.

 **(Naruto and Mito)**

 _'He won?'_ her body instantly reformed, but not her mask. She transformed back into a human and fell down to the floor. She summoned some flame to cushion her fall, but not enough to not feel pain.

"Agh!" Mito cried in pain. She spit a glob of blood as she held her stomach. She hated that weakness she held after using her God Form. Her control over fire became weaker and her body became more frail. She painfully struggled to stand up, but did so anyway. She turned to Naruto, who was lying on his back, gasping for air and back in his normal close. She slowly walked up to him and stared at him in shock. He beat her, yes she wasn't trying as much, but he still beat her. He noticed Mito standing in front of him and tried to speak.

"Guess... Y-you... Won..." Naruto said between his hard gasps for air. He stared at Mito with one half lidded eye and a weak smile.

 _'He thinks I won?'_ Mito thought in confusion. She was feeling that strange feeling on her chest and felt her face heat up as she watched a smile form on his face. She didn't understand it, but she couldn't say it felt bad like before.

"You... Going... To .. Kill... Me... Now...?" Naruto asked from his down form. Mito looked at him confused, until she recalled what she said earlier. Mito extended her arm as a light yellow fire formed. Naruto closed his eyes, awaiting his fate.

The weak fire flew toward Naruto, wrapping around him. Naruto eyes widened as he felt some of his magic come back to him. He turned to Mito, who was already walking away.

"Why ..did ..you help me?" Naruto asked still feeling signs of fatigue. Mito stopped and look over her shoulders.

"You interest me." Mito said as she walked away, without looking back. Naruto sat up and watched as she walked away. He fell to his back as one thought plagued his mind.

 _'I need some ramen.'_

 **End.**

 **Well the fight scene is done, review and tell me if you have any problems with it. Mito technically won, but she believes he won. Also, Mito was not really trying and allowed Naruto to form his spell.**

 **Review on your thoughts of the fight.**

 **Also, I planned to create a Kushina's past chapter to explain why she is obsessed with strength and hatred for weakness. Tell me if I should or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Distrusting the One You Idolized**

 **I was planning in writing the next chapter for Regret first, but decided to update this first. Oh and if you read "Devil of Edolas, soul of The One Magic" then know, I allowed Dumat to use part of my idea for Forgotten Fairy and personally proofread his story. The fight scene was similar, but not the same. Well I'll get to the story then.**

 **Begin.**

Naruto laid in the middle of the wasteland that was once part of the forest. He was trying to stand up, but was to difficult after that spells drawback. It not only needed major amount of magic, it also caused your body to fatigue after. He knew that he really needed to get out of here. First, the fire wall was still up and was giving out major heat. Second, he was lying on top of a rock and it bugged him. He looked around, until he came face to face with the goatman he saw earlier.

"Oh hey Goatman, What's up?" Naruto jokingly asked from his injured position. Capricorn ignored him and put his hand forward, sealing Naruto away in a bubble. Capricorn then headed toward the Grimoire Heart's airship.

 **(Grimoire Heart)**

Capricorn walked forward and released Naruto from the bubble he was in. Naruto fell hard and landed painfully.

"Ah! Couldn't you be more gentle, you stupid goat!" Naruto said, as he laid motionless on the floor. He then looked around, seeing the faces of Hades, the Seven Kin of Purgatory and Bluenote.

"Hey gramps! Why is everyone here, is it someone's birthday? If so, write my name on your present for me." Naruto said as joke to Hades, who stared at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Naruto, who was that girl?" Hades asked.

"Oh you saw the fight, well supposedly she's my sister." Naruto said a little more seriously.

"Naruto, why did you act so careless?" Hades asked a little disappointed with Naruto. "She could have killed you anytime, yet you decided to not use your **True God** magic!?"

"I'm not going to prove my strength, by using her magic." Naruto grumbled out, as he used his strength to sit up. He quickly dropped back to the floor, holding his shoulder in pain. He looked toward Hades, whose hands mimicked a pistol.

"You gambled your life out of simple pride?!" Hades said, becoming angry. He began radiating some of his own magic, getting the other people in the room nervous.

"You don't understand!" Naruto yelled back, as he got back to his sitting position. He was glaring at Hades, for trying to scold his decision.

"Understand that I'll be searching that wasteland for your ashes right now!" Hades responded back.

"But I'm here, aren't I?" Naruto said back to his response.

"Only barely. Look at you, it took most of your energy to sit up." Hades said as he put his right hand on his temple, massaging it out of stress the blond put on him.

"You just don't understand..." Naruto muttered, low enough that no one heard.

Hades sighed. He knew it was hard to talk to Naruto when he acted Stubborn so accepted it. He turned to Ultear, who was silently watching with the others.

"Ultear, can you take Naruto to the infirmary to get treated?" Hades asked her, who turned away from Naruto and nodded. She walked up to Naruto and put his arm over her shoulders.

"Ay watch it! My body still hurts you know?" Naruto said in pain, as Ultear put the arm that was shot by Hades, over her shoulders.

"Shut up, I'm taking you to the infirmary." Ultear said, as they walked out of the room.

"Are you going to treat me? If so, a full body massage may relieve my body." Naruto suggested with a sly smile. He was then dropped by Ultear.

"Oops." Ultear said calmly, before picking him back up.

"Master, can I accompany Ultear?" Meredy asked with a hateful glare directed toward Naruto's back. She didn't trust him around Ultear, expecting him to seduce her or something. Hades glanced toward Meredy before answering.

"No, I need to speak with all of you." Hades said with complete seriousness. The remaining Kin of Purgatory and Bluenote looked at their master in interest, wondering what got him so serious.

 **(Fairy Tail Group)**

Once out of the forest, Makarov and the rest of the group went to the closest town and took a train back to Magnolia Town. The way back for the Fairy Tail group was the most awkward moment for Lucy. She watched as the normally hyperactive Natsu, lay on Erza's lap suffering from motion sickness; Grey looked slightly down, trying to figure out Naruto; and Erza was thinking about the blond as well while giving Makarov glances every so often. Makarov was looking out the window, ashamed to even look at any of his children.

"S-so?" Lucy said, trying to relieve the tension in the air. "D-do you think it was fine to leave Flash alone?"

Erza and Grey got out of their thoughts and gave Lucy a look. They then looked at Makarov responded Lucy's question with a dry chuckle and a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hehe he using the 'Flash' moniker again? Ha! Well you don't have to worry about Naruto, he is one of the strongest mages Fairy Tail ever had!" Makarov said, trying to persuade his children that Naruto would be fine.

"M-master.." Erza said with out connecting eyes with Makarov. She really wanted to know the truth behind what Naruto said. She could not believe that her own master, who took her in after escaping hell named the Tower of Heaven, would betray a fellow Fairy Tail mage out of jealousy.

"Yes, Erza-chan?" Makarov asked, but already expected the question.

"Is it true what he said?" Erza asked, eyes never meeting Makarov's. He looked at her sadly before looking out the window.

"Yes it is." Makarov said, causing the rest eyes to widen. Erza clenched her fist, staring at them in anger. Rob always talked about the adventures he had in Fairy Tail, the Kinship he shared and the feeling of Family he had there. Erza turned to him and glared at his back, feeling betrayed and lied to.

"You turned your back on him!? Why?!" Erza asked angrily. She was trying to control her anger, but failing to do so. Makarov heard the anger coming from her voice and sighed. He knew they were going to react like this and sadly, he deserved this.

 _'Maybe this is why you didn't kill me.'_

"I did because I envied him 48 years ago." Makarov said, as he turned back to the group. Erza was becoming more angry and feeling even more betrayed. Grey and Lucy just looked at him in disbelief. "He was in the guild for two years and was already called a prodigy, genius, ace; all in those two years. I spend most of my life in the guild, building my reputation I earned and then a kid comes and is given all the praise and recognition someone like me deserved. I was jealous, so I did the unforgivable act of betraying him and leaving him to die."

"I, I-" Erza couldn't even finish the sentence, because the train stopped in Magnolia Town. Erza just stood up and walked away toward Fairy Hill, only wanting to be alone for now. Makarov looked at her sadly, but let her be. He walked out of the train, with Natsu on his shoulders. Grey and Lucy both went their separate ways, wanting to rest after the long day. He noticed Natsu get relieved of his motion sickness and dropped him. Natsu avoided eye contact and told Makarov he'll go home to. Makarov nodded and let him run off, Happy right on his trail. Makarov looked at the retreating forms of both Natsu and Happy. He gave a weak smile, feeling how tomorrow will transpire.

 _'Seems fate is catching up to me.'_

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto was lying on a plain white bed, staring at the person in front of him. He felt kinda weird that she was still here. He was treated by the nice nurse and told to rest for the night, but Ultear was here too.

"Umm, why are you still here?" Naruto asked nervously. Ultear continue to stare at him before answering.

"I want answers, Naru-kun." Ultear said with a seductive edge to her voice. She went over to the door and locked it, turning to Naruto and giving him a sly smirk. She slowly walked to him, swaying her hips. She sat on the foot of the bed, as she started crawling like a cat after. "I want you to give me the answers I'm looking for."

"How far would you go for the answers." He asked with a perverted glint in his eyes, thanks to his former master Jiraiya. He was known to be oblivious to women's feeling toward him, but he sure as hell was not oblivious to their womanly charms.

Ultear only answers was she rubbed Naruto's thighs, close to his private area. Naruto was going to ask his wages, but felt danger. He looked down and saw Ultear pointing a knife close to his private area. Naruto looked completely afraid now, and looked into Ultear's smirking face.

"Now Naru-kun, how but those answers?" Naruto quickly nodded, not wanting to lose his precious. "Good, now can you tell me who that redhead was?"

"S-sister." Naruto felt the blade get closer, so he began to elaborate. "I don't m-much since I just m-met her, but I think she said she's a clone of my m-mother." Naruto said trying to scoot away from the knife.

"Was the power she used **True God magic** too?" Naruto just nodded quickly as of response.

"Is that magic able to turn back time or able change something from the past?" Ultear asked, this time a little more softly. She believed that there maybe another way to fix her past. Ultear didn't get an answer right away as she expected. She looked at Naruto, who was staring at her eyes, like if he was staring deep into her soul.

"Why do you need to know that?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting that a knife was pointed down there. Ultear stared at his eyes for little, before choosing to answer.

"I want to relive and change my past." Ultear said, as she looked down. Naruto used his finger to lift her chin up.

"I'm sorry, but even with the power of the God of Time, you can't change the past." Naruto said softly, which Ultear looked angry with the answer and stood up to leave. She was stopped, when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me." Ultear said dangerously, with her eyes promising pain if he didn't. Naruto ignored her blunt threat and pulled her into an embrace. She landed on his chest, Naruto's hand on her lower back, holding her there.

"Let go off me!" Ultear yelled, trying to get out of his grip, which he didn't. Naruto held her tighter, sinking his head on her shoulders.

"I can see it in your eyes and hear it from the dept of your voice. Betrayal, Longing for love, the need of affection. The reason you want to turn back time, it's because of someone you love, am I right?" Ultear's eyes widened when she heard this. She stopped struggling and stared at his eyes. She could also see the same emotions he described in him.

"My mother." Ultear began, acting out character from her usual cold self. "She abandoned me and replaced me for two others."

"So you wish to change time and have your mother back?" Naruto asked, which Ultear nodded too.

"... You and I aren't as different as I thought." Naruto said as he smiled toward Ultear. She looked at him in confusion, before Naruto began to talk again. "We both have issues with our parents."

Naruto sighed in exasperation. Ultear stared at the way Naruto was acting and couldn't help but let a small smile form on her face. "How about we tell each other stories of our parents?"

Ultear nodded and began to tell some of the memories she had involving her mother as Naruto said about his. They spent hours talking, eventually falling asleep. Ultear unconsciously snuggled on his chest, as Naruto buried his face deep into her hair.

 **(Kushina)**

Kushina was inside her throne room, still thinking about the fight that transpired between Naruto and Mito. Celia finally left Kushina alone, going out to look for her other brother, Menma.

"Mother, I returned." Mito's voice was heard from the massive door. Kushina looked toward Mito and gave her usual blank face.

"You lost." Kushina said bluntly. "You toyed with him and allowed him to destroy you in your God Form."

Mito didn't answer, just looked down. She always heard praise coming from mother, but this time it sounded more like disappointment. Kushina got off her throne and headed toward the door, heading toward her room. She stopped right next to Mito and said in cold manner.

"Don't let it happen again." Kushina said that, she walked away from Mito, who stayed there standing.

 _' The time is getting closer for the Ritual.'_

 **(Erza)**

Erza couldn't sleep. She was rolling around in her bed, still think about her master and Naruto. She couldn't believe her own Master would turn her back on someone, out of envy. Her thoughts then turned to the blond. The life he knew was taken away from him. His friends are long gone or different as he remembered; his lover is gone forever; and his dream of being Guild Master is completely destroyed.

She then recalled one of Rob's stories. The one about his rivalry with a blond. She always laughed when Rob talked about him. He described him as a caring, powerful, hyperactive blond who made anyone he met a friend. Rob always said he hated his attitude, but couldn't help but trust him too. She smiled as she recalled those memories.

 _'it was you, Naruto.'_ as memories of the stories of Naruto she heard from Rob came back, she drifted into a slumber, a gentle smile caressing her face.

 **End.**

 **Probably short, no action yet. Well so this chapter explained some of the feelings team Natsu had for Makarov. Was I teasing Erza/Naruto? Possibly. Next arc will will be Galuna Island or straight to Phantom Lord, still don't know.**

 **Well tune in next time for Dragon B- Forgotten Fairy!**

 **Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Hatred Through Blood**

 **Begin.**

 **(Little Creek Village)**

Little Creek Village was a simple village that stood in the west side Minstrel, a country south of Fiore. They were a village that held no mages or financial advantages, so not many people visited. They were happy to be small and not be bothered by their government or guilds. They were doing their usual daily routines, until they saw a giant stone wall rise around the small village. The villagers were confused at first, until they saw a cloaked figure on top of the wall. He had Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, which looked a little glossed. He wore a black jacket with golden trims and black pants with black dress shoes. He had a dark vest under with a white handkerchief tied on his neck. **(I tried my best to describe the Shinsengumi uniform from Gintama).** On his left hand, he was bandaged with a weird inscription on his palm.

The people were going to ask what was happening until they heard the mysterious figure speak out. "Greetings humans, I am the third child of Demigod Kushina and came for my entertainment."

The villagers didn't understand until they saw four figures form from the earth. "I will send my four golems to destroy everyone of you and your job is try to survive for 10 minutes. If you do, I will spare your lives." The man said with a cruel smile. The villagers looked shocked at first, until they saw the giant earth creatures run toward some villagers and swing them away with their stone clubs. The brown haired man sat on top of the wall laughing as he saw the people be brutally murdered in his sick game.

"Ewww!" He heard a feminine voice behind him say. He turned around and saw his sister stare in disgust at the game he created.

"What are you doing here, Celia?" He asked his little sister, who turned toward him and gave her a cheery smile.

"I came here because i wanted to tell you our big brother is back alive and he fought Mito." Celia said with her signature big smile. He gave her an uninterested look as he turned back to the manslaughter his golems were creating. He watched as one golem crushed a woman clutching a child tightly. "And beat her, in her God Form."

He turned around and looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and shock. "I don't believe you."

"It's all true Menma-kun, he beat her at her best and without the use of his True God Magic." Menma stared at her face, trying to find any sign of lying, but found none.

"Hn, Mito probably went easy on him." Menma turned toward the destruction that his golem was creating and gave an uninterested look. He lost his interest after hearing his weak brother beat his older sister, whom which he could never defeat in any one on one duels. He called back his golems and brought his left hand forward; causing the symbol on his palm to shine bright.

"Mom said you can't use that spell in public, Menma-kun." Celia said, as she saw cherry blossom petals begin to float around.

"...Mom isn't here." Menma said as more cherry blossom petals begin to float around the wrecked village. The remaining villagers looked confused until he saw a light shine down the night sky. They were so enticed by the beauty they didn't realize their inevitable demise.

" **Gaia's Touch: Creation of the End."**

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto woke up instantly when he felt a uncomforting feeling wash over him. He looked down and sighed in relief that he did not wake Ultear. He gently pushed Ultear's arm off his waist and stood up. He walked out the infirmary, intending to go outside and get some fresh air. He walked through the hallway, the uncomfortable feeling never leaving him.

 **(Menma)**

"Wasn't that unnecessary to use that spell to kill them." Celia asked as she stood right next to him bending over slightly with her hands behind her, giving an appearance of an innocent girl. Menma just looked at the creation he created, with a look of pride and self accomplish.

"I just created a beautiful piece of art that will be reveled for ages to come." Menma said as he gazed at the creation of his. It was a giant oak tree with the wood being a purplish and the leaves being pale white. The sickening part of the tree was the appearance of people trying to escape the grasp of their doom, but failing. "A piece of art that is finest so far, but not by greatest yet."

"So what will be your greatest then, Menma-kun?" Celia asked innocently, which Menma gave a bigger smirk in response.

"My greatest will be named "Fishcake" and will be greater than any which came before." Menma said, as Celia instead of being terrified for the fate Menma promised for her oldest brother, instead gave an angry pout. She turned around and puffed out her cheeks.

"No fair, you want to play with Naruto before I do." Menma just sweatdropped by her sister's response to his declaration.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto leaned on the rail, staring at the star filled night with comfort. He was confused by the weird feeling he felt earlier; it was like a feeling of death and life passing through him. Luckily the feeling was passing him, but still was curious as to why he felt that way at the first place. He sighed in annoyance when he felt the presence of the figure the showed up behind him.

"What do you want, old man?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"Is that how you greet the man that practically raised you?" Hades asked with a gentle smile, as he walked next to him and stared at the sky with Naruto. Naruto didn't react as he continued to look at the full moon.

"You know, I still remember the bet you and Rob made." Hades said as he gazed at the full moon also. "You know, the oath you both created under the Full moon."

"Yea I remember old man." Naruto said as a smile formed on his face. "The oath he made that I would be his eternal rival."

"It wouldn't be fair now since he would be a walking fossil by now." Naruto laughed out, as Hades looked at him with a sad look. "Where is he by the way. I didn't see him during my reunion with Maki-chan, Bob and Goldy."

"Naruto, he's… dead." Hades said, getting a shocked look from Naruto. He turned to Hades and looked at him like Hades was crazy.

"Haha old man that was a bad joke, now seriously where is he." Naruto said in denial. Hades continued to look at him with sadness. He knew that him and the mage Rob were close, but he had to know the truth and it would be better if it was from him. Naruto continue to look for any sign of deception, but found none. He looked down at the rail with anger as he unconditionally let out some of his magic. "...How?"

"He was held captive as a slave for Zeref worshipers. During a revolt, he died protecting a girl he took care of during his imprisonment." Hades said, but that did not ease that anger he was feeling this moment.

"I see and what about those who captured him." Naruto said with a sadistic tone. He wanted to make suffer those that hurt his friend and show them the wrath of that who holds the title 'Demon King'.

"They're dead." Hades said, already knowing what Naruto was thinking. He still remembered the case the council sent him when they found a traumatized and heavily bruised man they found at a bar Naruto, Rob and Porlyusica passed by after a mission. Hades confronted them and got a laughing Rob, blushing Porlyusica and pissed Naruto. Rob then told Hades that the man that tried to grope Porlyusica; Naruto equipped into his Demon King Armor and gave him one of the most brutal beatings they ever saw. Naruto only responded that no one ever messed with any of his friends.

Naruto looked angry that those responsible were dead. He brought his hand up to his face and held it over his left eye, as he stared up at the moon. Memories of the night Rob declared him his eternal rival and memories of the constant challenges that always occurred.

He dropped to his knees, as more memories washed over him. Naruto remembered the times when Rob would try to attack him and drop his bowl of ramen; when Rob would try to pick up girls and get brutally rejected; and the many laughter Rob and him shared at the guild.

Hades looked at the man he considered a son with sadness. He became shocked when he started to he heard sniffles. He dropped to one knee and saw Naruto trying so desperately to hold back his tears.

"Hehe, Probably think I'm weak right now." Naruto said, wiping the tears but failing as new tears formed. Hades brought his hand and put it on Naruto's shoulder.

"Showing emotion does not make you weak, in fact it would make you stronger if anything else." Naruto looked at his father figure in confusion. Hades just gave him a smile as he continued. "Emotions is what makes us different from other beings; it's what makes us human."

"That's the reason my mother left me…" Naruto whispered low enough for Hades barely to hear.

Hades stood up and held out his hand. Naruto stared at his hand oddly before taking it and standing up. "You still need rest, come back inside."

Hades walked back inside, with Naruto following behind him. Naruto stared at his back until it was apparent that he didn't completely lose everyone.

' _You're labelled as a dark mage, but still the softy I remember.'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he walked back to the infirmary with Hades. When Hades saw who else was laying on the bed, his gazed turned to Naruto. He rubbed his nervously as he tried to explain that nothing was going on.

 **(A Week Later)**

"Ahhh, having the ability to heal then most people do have it's advantages." Naruto said as he stretched out his arms. He healed earlier, but Hades made him stay in the infirmary longer as a form of punishment. Hades really did know how to torture Naruto, that was for sure.

Naruto was walking toward a forest in the south side Fiore. Hades told him that there was an odd presence there that caused the wildlife there to become sick and the trees to start attacking living creatures that passed through there. Naruto finally found the section of the forest that had yellow tape that warned people to keep out. Naruto jumped over the taped and headed inside the cursed forest. Instantly he felt a feeling of dread wash over him as he stepped on the dead grass he walked deeper into the forest using a katana to cut down any branches that tried to attack him. He walked deeper into the forest until he found an open clearing with a man standing in the middle with his eyes closed and holding a brown staff on his shoulders.

' _He must be responsible for the abnormal behavior here.'_ Naruto thought as he walked closer to the man. Naruto was then surprised when a root grabbed his left leg. The earth behind to shake when a giant tree grew out of the floor and hanged Naruto dangling backwards. The man turned around and shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"You got caught in one of my traps real simple," The man gave Naruto a questioning glare. "Did you really beat Mito in her God Form?"

"What are you talking about! Get me down from here!" Naruto yelled as he waved his arms around comically. The man sighed in disappointment is he brought his bandaged hand up. Naruto watched as the weird symbol on the man's hand behind to shine. His eye's widened when he began to feel the same feeling as before. Cherry blossom petals began to fly around him and began to pick up pace. Naruto began to look around, trying to figure a way out of here as he heard the man call his spell. "Oh well…"

" **Gaia's Touch: Creation of the End."**

 **End.**

 **It has been almost a month since I last updated this chapter, so I apologize. I been busy and didn't have a reliable source to write the chapters in. Updates won't be coming fast so just be patient for the story to continue. I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories so you can expect more chapters coming on the way. If you are wondering how Fairy Tail would react to Makarov, I will probably explain next chapter.**

 **Please Review; I use the criticism as ways to improve my writing and my chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Fight Between Brothers**

 **(Recently added.) I read the reviews and know I completely understand what some of you are implying. Avidnarutofan and On Soaring Wings; Kushina and Naruto's siblings are important for the story, but are not the main point. These recent events involving Kushina and her other kids are stepping stones for an event involving Naruto and Makarov. I haven't been talking about it much, but this story will not change much from the summary I wrote. Just be patient and you will understand it better.**

 **Begin.**

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Master, one of the S class missions is missing." Mirajane informed her master, who was drinking alcohol with one of hands, while the other was in a cast due Porlyusica. Makarov hesitantly her the complete story of what happened during the mission Naruto 'died'. She instantly picked up a broom and hit him sideways, causing him to crash into the wall and also breaking it. She told him that she never wanted to see him again and to find someone else to tend to his guild.

"It's missing?!" Makarov reacts by spitting the alcohol he was sipping. He then hears the voice of his grandson coming from the second floor of the guild.

"I saw a flying cat taking that mission with him." Laxus mentioned, causing Makarov to realize who the culprit was. Makarov then asked Laxus to go after them, but instantly refused. Makarov became a little angry until he saw Grey stand up and head to the door.

"Where are you going?" Makarov asked Grey, who stopped but did not turn around and faced him.

"I'm going to bring them back mast- sir." Grey said, causing Makarov to look at him sadly. He realized that Grey was having trouble considering him his master after realizing what happened during their encounter with Naruto. He watched as Grey left the guild without saying another word.

"Haven't Grey and Erza become more distant since they teamed up with Lucy and Natsu?" Mirajane asked her master, which he gave her a sad smile. He hopped off the stool he was sitting on and headed toward his office. Mirajane looked at her master with curiosity, until she decided to ask Lucy what happened during the mission.

 **(Natsu)**

Natsu and Lucy, with Happy on Natsu's shoulders; were walking through Hargeon Town, intending to find a boat that would take them to the island. Lucy noticed the unusual quiet state Natsu was in, so she questioned it.

"So Natsu," Natsu turned to Lucy, giving her a questionable gaze. "Is there a reason you're so interested in doing a S class mission?"

"... I want to become stronger." Natsu said with a small smile. Lucy looked confused, already thinking he was strong enough. She was gonna ask something else, but Natsu beat her to it. "I want to show Flash and Igneel how strong I can become."

"Naruto?" Lucy asked confused by Natsu wanting to prove to him he is strong.

"No, Flash. The one who said was as old as Gramps." Natsu said, causing Lucy to face-palm. She forgot Natsu was suffering through motion sickness when their master told them his real name. "I want to become stronger then him and kick his ass back to our guild. When I bring him back he can see that he was wrong about gramps." Natsu said with a big grin.

Lucy looked at his big smile, and gave her own smile. Then out of nowhere, a foul feeling passed through them. She wrapped arms around herself as she gave a small shiver. She turned to Natsu and noticed he also felt that. _'What was that feeling just right now.'_

" **Gaia's Touch: Creation of the End."**

Menma said as a tree made of pure light formed where the tree from before was at. Menma looked on as the light died down as a purple tree with white leaves. His expression quickly became angry when he noticed that the tree was not as big as he expected; It was even smaller than the one from the village he destroyed. Menma didn't notice a weirdly shaped kunai fly right by his shoulder. Naruto appeared over him in his **Demon King Armor** and a pitch black orb on his demonized hand.

" **Sinister Sphere."**

Naruto slammed the destructive sphere on Menma's back, ripping his clothes and some skin to shreds. Naruto then flashed away to some meters away, where he threw the kunai to escape the powerful spell Menma formed. It took him a while to find the same metal that the Hirashin kunai needed and an experienced blacksmith to create them. Luckily for him that the blacksmith finished a dozen kunai during this week.

"That was easy." Naruto said as he stared at the small crater her created.

Naruto re-equipped back into his original clothes as he sighed in relief. Naruto was distracted that he didn't notice Menma's right hand turn into roots as he began healing the damage he took. Naruto put away the kunai away as he walked toward the crater, but quickly jumped away dodging a giant hand made of earth. Naruto looked confused at first, until he saw Menma walk out of the crater, Shirtless and fully healed. Naruto looked surprised that Menma survived that powerful spell, which Menma noticed.

"Don't be surprised, I'm able to suck the nutrients from the earth we stand on and use it to heal myself." Menma said with a cocky smile. He brought his bandage hand up lazily as he flicked it up.

" **Gaia's Touch: Stone Serpent Hunter."**

Nothing happened at first until he felt the earth shake as a giant serpent-like creature made of pure stone appeared from the earth he stood at and launched him mid air. Naruto looked down as the giant creature opened its mouth and went to eat him. Naruto quickly put his hands in front of him as he used a wind spell to launch him away from the creature. Naruto landed on a branch as he watched the creature dig back underground. Naruto was then launched back to the floor because a branch grabbed his left foot and threw him down. Naruto then pulled out another of his special kunai and threw it to the side as he felt the tremor from before. Naruto watched as the creature from before came out of the ground he stood from before going back to the earth. Naruto looked around in caution as he heard the laughter from Menma.

"Hahaha The creature I summoned is a creation of my power. It uses the earth to sense you and attack you when you least expect it." Menma said as Naruto narrowly dodged the creature again but Naruto was caught off guard when a stone hand grabbed his right leg and slammed him to the earth hard. Naruto winced in pain, but he ignored when he saw the creature descending toward him with his jaws wide open. Naruto was going to throw his kunai, but another stone hand grabbed his hand, preventing him from escaping. Menma watched as his creation devoured his older brother and went back to the earth.

"He was actually weaker than I thought." Menma turned slightly annoyed when he recalled all he had to do to set this up.

"I had to sneak out of the palace and completely seal Celia for this?! She's going to be angry." Menma shivered at the thought of his little sister when she gets angry, but that changed when he saw a purple and black beam shoot out of the earth. Menma looked intrigued as he watched as his brother came out of the earth in the armor from before. The only difference was that the other hand was demonized as well, he had black wings coming out of his back, and his lower half of his face was covered by a different mask that made his lower face that looked skeletal. The mouth opened slightly as darkish smoke came out of the corner of his lips.

" **Demon King Armor: Demonized."**

"Wow, you look quite intimidating for one raised to be human." Menma said amused as he watched in surprise when he saw Naruto slitted red eyes stare at Menma. He was more sure that his eyes were staring through him as if they were staring directing at his soul. He broke the eye contact as he Menma stared at the rain clouds that began to form. He shivered at the future that was inevitable for him now. _'She is not only free, she is also pissed.'_

Menma was caught out of his stupor when he heard the darker and more demonic voice of Naruto. **"You should really consider surrendering. I fully charged my gem enough to summon this form."** Naruto said as his demonized hand pointed at the gem embed in the chestpiece.

"Are you trying to call me weak, _Human?!_ " Menma yelled angrily that Naruto told him to run away from this. He knew that Mito was stronger then him, but it was a fluke in his eyes.

" **Yes, dear** _ **brother.**_ **You are weaker than Mito and you are weaker then me."** Menma had enough this as he stuck his arm through the earth and pulled out a brown staff. He ran toward Naruto with incredible speed, until he appeared in front of him with his staff pulled back. He used swung his staff with incredible power that would kill a normal man, but Naruto wasn't normal. Naruto caught the staff easily and gave Menma a lazy look. Menma was then caught off guard when Naruto punched him. Naruto then grabbed his foot and slammed down to the ground, which Menma liquefied. Menma than narrowly rolled to the side dodging Naruto's foot. Menma then quickly solidified the rock around Naruto's foot, capturing him. Naruto tried to pull his leg out of the ground, but Menma used it to his advantage. The ground began to tighten as Naruto realized what was going to happen. Naruto instantly used his newly acquired wings to fly away but the grasp was to strong. He watched as Menma clenched his bandaged arm as he commanded the sand.

" **Stone Crush."**

Naruto yelled in pain as his right leg was crushed. He quickly changed the form of his arms into cannons, to shoot off the grasp of the earth. Naruto flew up high, to get away from any other incoming attack. Once he was high in the sky, he noticed something. There was a transparent green barrier covering a large vicinity around them. Naruto kept looking around, until he heard Menma's voice.

"You finally noticed the barrier I formed around us. I formed it so you particular would be the one to come to this little party and to make sure Celia doesn't disturb us." Naruto didn't know who Celia was, but didn't care when a searing feeling of pain hit him. He looked down at his critically damaged and winced at what he was seeing. It was completely broken with opening that allowed him to see his bones and some flesh. _'Shit, and I just got healed.'_ Naruto then flew to the right, dodging a giant rock.

"Ay, hurry up and get down here. We're not done yet, you're still alive." Menma said with an impatient look. Naruto ignored him as he was trying to find a way to stop his leg from bleeding out and close it from infections. _'I'll use one of my arms to heal it while I'll deal with this asshole.'_

Menma watched in slight awe, as one of Naruto's arm ripped apart from him and headed toward his damaged arm. It wrapped around the damaged leg before it began to mold into his leg's shape. Naruto winced in pain when he felt his demonic arm begin to use magic to help reform the bones. _'Fuck, it hurts!'_

Naruto then made his other form into a gun as he pointed it to Menma. Menma's eyes widened in realization as he summoned a thick wall that curved so it can cover him from the sky.

" **Hell Flare Cannon."**

Naruto shot a huge beam of magic toward Menma, which crashed toward the wall. It caused a few cracks, but was utterly useless to Menma's defense.

"Ay-" Menma began to say, but was interrupted by more shots coming from Naruto. Menma was becoming pissed until he slammed his hand on the floor and summon projectile earth spears to stop him.

"Stop fighting from up there and get down here!" Menma yelled as he stared at Naruto. "That's cowardly to fight from afar, instead fight head on.!" Menma argued childishly.

" **But I'm fighting with one arm and with a broken leg, I deserve a handicap."** Naruto argued back, before shooting more of his spell. **"If you want to fight head on, you have to come up here to get me!"** Naruto said childishly as he continued to blast more blasts. Menma placed his palm down at the earth. A symbol appeared before it spread wide. Naruto stopped shooting as he stared at the symbol. _'Is he going to change like she did?'_

Naruto worry changed when the symbol disappeared. He then watched as the earth begin to crack before the rocks split from the earth and begin to float around. Naruto came out his wonder when he flew to the side dodging a rock Menma was riding.

 **"What's going on?"** Naruto asked as he dodged another rock and shot a rock heading his way. The rock he shot split to smaller pieces, before shooting toward Naruto at a high speed. Naruto tied to dodge, but one small rock hit him on his shoulder, going right through.

" **Aghhh**!" Naruto yelled in pain as he was hit by the small rock. He glared at Menma in anger, which Menma responded with a cocky smile.

"This spell is called, **Soaring Meteor Field.** " Menma said as he made rocks circle around him rapidly. Naruto brought his weapon and blasted Menma, destroying the rock. Naruto thought he hit him, but his voice was heard behind him.

"But that is not it's only ability." Naruto turned around, seeing Menma standing on another rock. Naruto was then surprised when he saw Menma melt into the rock. Naruto then was surprised when Menma came out of one of the flying rocks and punched Naruto across the face. Naruto got out of his stagger and pointed his cannon morphed hand toward Menma, who landed on another rock. He shot his blast, but was surprised when he heard Menma's voice again. He turned around when he heard his voice coming from his right. "This spell also allows me to travel to any form of earth within the field I created."

"But my **True God Magic** also allows me the ability to make clones of myself with my control of earth, so this technique gives me more of an advantage." Naruto watched as other copies of Menma appeared in each rock that floated around. The rocks started to move rapidly causing Naruto to be more alert to his surroundings. Naruto brought his cannon formed hand up as he shot one of the many rocks. He then flew up, as Menma made all the rocks to attack him. Naruto flew high, having the rocks at his tail. He quickly changed his direction when he reached the top of the barrier. Naruto mentally cursed when he saw the rocks continuing following him. Naruto was then caught off guard by a rock heading toward him head on. Naruto adjusted his body slightly, causing the rock to graze the left side of his body. Naruto lost control of himself, getting hit multiple times by other rocks. Naruto regained his control, before making his hand to form into a multiple barrel cannon.

 **"Black Star Missiles!"**

Naruto shot many missiles toward the rocks that spread into a black colored explosion. Then some rocks flew through the explosion and hit Naruto dead on. Naruto winced in pain before he noticed a shade cover him. Naruto looked up in horror, as a giant meteor headed toward him. Menma's voice was heard, as the meteor came closer.

 **"Gaia's Touch: Meteor Crash!"**

 _'I won't be able to dodge it.'_ Naruto thought in horror, before that expression turned into conviction. _'Fuck it, I'll destroy it.'_

Naruto brought his hand up, changing the form into a thin barrel cannon with the tip being shaped like the petals of a flower. Energy began to gather before firing a power beam of dark magic.

 **"Concentrated Flare Cannon!"**

Naruto watched as the blast was useless in destroying, let alone chipping the giant meteor heading toward him. Naruto watched as the meteor headed toward him, before going against his pride and using the magic his mother. Naruto changed his hand back to normal, as he touched the rock. Naruto withstood the pressure of having the meteor crashing down at him. Naruto closed his eyes as he began the incantation to be able to use the spell to be able to use this **True God Magic**.

 **"God of Time: Chrono's Touch!"**

As Naruto was about to be crushed by the giant meteor, it began to turn to dust before the impact. Menma looked from a rock, as Naruto made the meteor he summoned, turn to dust and disappear before impacting the earth. _'He is finally using Mother's magic. Mother told us he can use different varieties like her, unlike us.'_

" **Well it seems I will be forced to use** _ **her**_ **magic."** Naruto said with a deep scowl. Menma not wanting to waste any more time talking send more rocks toward Naruto at an incredible speed. Naruto calmly closed his eyes as he held his lone hand back with the index and middle finger sticking out. Once the rocks were going to hit he made a slashing motion as he called his spell.

" **Fujin's Wrath: Razor Wind Slicer."**

Nothing happened at first, until they broke into smaller pieces. Menma was shocked at first, but continued with his onslaught. He tried to send the remaining pieces of rock toward Naruto, but they wouldn't move. Menma was confused at first, until he heard Naruto's brief explanation.

" **It won't work."** Naruto said darkly, as he continued to stare at Menma lazily with his slitted red eyes. **"My control of the wind has reached a point where I can control the air pressure around me. When I used my spell; I not only sliced the rocks into pieces, the wind I created also raised the pressure around them."**

Menma stared angrily at the demon who wielded the power of a god in front of him. He was stopping his spell like they were nothing. Images of both his mother and Mito popped into his head. _'No, I am not weak! I won't lose to him!'_

Menma summoned more stones from the earth, as he called them toward Naruto. Naruto brought two fingers up like before and encoded them with rapid winds. Naruto flew to one stone and cut it in half as another stone headed toward him. He sliced that stone before punching a stone that was heading toward him.

" **God of Strength: Krato's Fist."**

Naruto punched it with the god like strength he gained from using that spell. He was then shocked when Menma appeared from inside the rock and punch him with a fist encased with stone. Naruto crashed into some of the flying rocks, but looked completely uneffected. Menma was pissed when he noticed his body was radiating a golden light. _'He has that resilience spell mother uses.'_

"I'm not finish bastard!" Menma screamed in anger as he appeared within the rock he crashed in and attempted to pierce him with his hand, that took the shape of a stone blade. Naruto didn't move as Menma hit him, but rock shattered when it made contact. _'And as strong.'_ Naruto went for another punch, but his hand went right through. Menma's body liquified around his hand before solidifying. Naruto quickly used his **True God magic** to age the stone. Naruto was then surprised when a silver colored sphere appeared next to him. He was then surprised when he was pulled into the sphere, along with many of the rocks who flew around him. The last thing he saw was Menma with his hand sticking out and the symbol on his palm shining a silver color.

 **"Gaia's Touch: Birth of a Planet."**

Menma smiled, watching the miniature planet he created. Menma then stuck his hand out, as a sphere made of brown colored energy. He smiled as he crushed the sphere, starting the second procedure of his spell.

 **Gaia's Touch: Planetary Contraction."**

The miniature planet decreased in size, incredible pressure being put to it. Menma laughed maniacally as he watched the planet continue to be pressured down. He then swiped his hand sideways, calling the final procedure.

 **"Planetary Core Eruption."**

What remained of the planet erupted in a huge explosion that covered a huge radius. Menma used earth he called up and formed a wall in front of him, to prevent and after effects. After the explosion, Menma not only dropped the wall, but his bandaged arm fell limp. _'I went overboard, but he pissed me off.'_

 **"Fujin Wrath: Weighed Airfield."**

Menma crashed down into the earth unexpectedly and ordered sand to cushion his landing. He glared up as he watched Naruto's body began to form out of midair. Naruto was back in his normal clothes and appeared extremely tired. He was using his **True God magic** control of wind to strengthen the air enough to stand on.

Menma couldn't believe that he was still alive. The core's incredible gravitational pull should have made it near impossible to use his hands or any other limb. Menma watched as Naruto lowered himself down, standing just a few feet away. "How?"

"I used Fujin's power to transform into the wind, but that was not all. Once you put heavy pressure within your creation, I was forced to use a spell given to me by a dying mage; a spell that manipulates space and time." Naruto said remembering Obito, who followed the dark mage Madara after he promised Obito all his deceased loved ones back. Once he realized he was wrong and Madara's world was evil, it was too late; he was already betrayed by Madara and left half death by him. He gave Naruto the scroll to learn his magic, entrusting he would use it for good. Naruto was able to learn to use the magic, but it was extremely risky and draining toward him. "I travelled to another dimension before the explosion."

Menma tried to stand up, not wanting to accept defeat, but was surprised by a high torrent of bright blue water that ripped through the barrier and hit him directly. Naruto was shocked until he watched as it began to rain. Naruto became shocked when the rain caused the barrier to deteriorate. He was then surprised when a raindrop landed on his shoulder and made him feel weaker. _'This rain nullifies magic!'_

Naruto was not able to avoid the rain as it fell on him and caused him to feel weaker. He crashed down the floor as he landed painfully down the earth. He turned to Menma, thinking he was somehow responsible for this, but was proved wrong when he saw Menma glare angrily at a huge puddle that formed between them. Naruto was then surprised when a woman came out of the puddle; glaring angrily at Menma.

"You promised that you were going to let me play with Naru-kun too!" Celia whined cutely. Menma wanted to talk, but he pointed at the raining clouds. "Oops, sorry." Celia said, as the rain seized.

"Agh!" Naruto winced in pain, as he tried to stand up, but was reminded that with the demonized Demon King Armor gone, he would deal with his broken leg. Naruto stared down at his leg; the wound was closed, but was still broken with ripped muscles. Celia turned around, finally getting to meet her older brother.

"Naru-kun!" Celia said happily as she jumped toward him and hugged him tightly. Naruto winced in pain, causing Celia to step back in worry.

"Are you okay, big brother!" Celia said as she checked over Naruto. Naruto was freaked out, since he never seen this girl before and she's all over him.

"How did you find me anyway; my barrier should have prevented anyone from sensing us." Menma said, as he dug his fingers deep inside the dirt to suck out the soil's nutrients.

"Well everyone except for mom. She told me." Celia said as she gave Menma another childish glare. Menma's attention was then drawn by the voice of his other sister.

"And she is not too happy that you been gone for your own little games." said Mito, as she walked out in the open. Menma glared at Mito angrily before standing up fully healed. Naruto was slightly nervous when he saw Mito again. She turned away from Menma and gave Naruto her attention. Some seconds later, she turned back to Menma.

"Mother wants you back home so she can prepare your rebirth." Mito said, causing Menma's eyes widen before his expression became arrogant. He turned to Naruto, who stood up on his one foot.

"Don't think you won, this is just round one. Once I return fully rebirthed, I'll crush you!" Menma said, before melting into the earth. Naruto stared at the spot he stood, before turning his attention to Mito and Celia.

"You don't have to worry, we didn't come to fight." Mito coldly said, before appearing in front of Naruto with an all to sweet smile. "I would be kicking your ass by now if we did."

"Awww, Nee-san! Can't I play with Naru-kun, just a little." Celia whined like a child, before Mito appeared in front of Celia with an angry glare, causing Celia to shink with fear. Mito turned back to Naruto with a smile again, contraire to her expression a couple seconds ago.

"We will be going now, but we will see each other again." Mito said, before a fire circling around her and Celia. Naruto was confused at what just happened before dropping on his back. He stared at the sky, in the middle of the new canyon Menma created with only one thought.

 _'Am I going to fight them every time I see them?'_

 **End.**

 **Well fight scene there, which occured during the Galuna Island Arc. I have a plan in how Naruto would be part of it also, so don't expect a short time skip again. I showed the scene in the beginning to plant the scene I expect for future outcomes involving Makarov and his children. Naruto used his mother's magic again and this chapter is longer then before, so I guess it ain't that bad.**

 **Review to voice out your opinion and criticism.**

 **Also, if you wanted Menma dead or something different, well I still need him intact. This plan will involve all four of them that will impact Naruto, Fairy Tail and Fiore so respect my decision.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Meeting your source of Mistrust**

 **So this chapter is meant to emphasize why Naruto is hard to trust anyone and the reason he felt so betrayed by Makarov's action 48 years ago. This chapter was created to fuel more fire toward the already strained relationship between Naruto and Makarov, whom Naruto is already in a mental turmoil to his decision in Makarov's fate.**

 **A Lot reviews have been saying that I ruined the story with Kushina or that I'm drifting away from the main plot. Kushina is incredibly important to my plot because she is the one that made it hard for him to trust at first. With people like Jiraiya and the character from Sengoku Basara, Masumune Date, he warmed up to people, but Makarov really messed him up because the bonds they created. I don't wish to take long here so, Now on to the story.**

 **I changed a little part thanks to some ideas from Dumat.**

 **Begin.**

"Dammit, this is exactly like it was before." Naruto said as he leaned against a tree. Memories of all those unnecessary fights he was in because of his terrible luck in missions. "Is there going to be a mission where I don't have to fight for my life?"

"You have your grandfather's luck, Naruto." Naruto eyes widened when he heard this feminine voice. He looked up and found Kushina staring down at him. Naruto wanted to act, but he winced when pain in his ribs stopped him.

"You don't have to worry, I am just a Thought Projection sent here to observe you." Kushina said calmly, but Naruto didn't stop his heated glare.

"Sorry, but it's hard to trust you after all you've done." Naruto said angrily.

"But it's trusting that old man that left you for dead?" Kushina remarked, causing Naruto flinch because of the slight remark about Makarov.

"Why are you here, _Kushina_!?" Naruto nearly yelled as he glared at his mother. He didn't know what his mother wanted, but he didn't want to play her games.

"I came to ask you personally, why not kill the old man when you wish to kill me?" Kushina said as she flashed away from the branch she was sitting from, to a position a few feet in front of him. Naruto looked shocked by the question so he turned away from Kushina, refusing to answer.

"Oh I see, you are still too weak to kill someone you used to care for." Kushina said with a disappointed frown.

"He doesn't deserve as much as you do!" Naruto said angrily. "He didn't beat me to a pulp everyday since I began training; he didn't make me hunt for my own food at the age of 6; he didn't abandon me to die at the age of 10!"

"And besides, sparing Makarov will be a worst punishment then killing him..." Naruto whispered the last part to himself.

"No, instead he made you trust him enough before leaving you to die." Kushina said as she stared at the form of her first son. "Then make you believe he deeply regretted everything he had done just to preserve his life."

"Shut up, don't act like you know what happened!" Naruto yelled, trying to deny what his mother was saying, but knew it was true.

"Even that man you work for, he will no doubt cast you away when you away when he's done with you." Kushina said, which caused Naruto drop to his knees as he clutched his head.

"Shut up!"

"And those new allies you made with that guild of yours, would turn their back on you when it benefits them."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed as he glared at his mother with a different form of eyes. These were a mixture of his normal blue eyes and a silver color. As long it lasted, the eyes turned back to Naruto's normal look.

"... You're afraid to be alone, so you deny the faults that come from being a human?" Kushina said as she appeared before Naruto and grabbed his chin. Lifting him up to see her eyes that were giving him a sympathetic look.

"Cut all ties with being a human; kill the man you idolized, kill the man you consider a father and destroy that you see as a guild." Kushina said now with a slight smile that is unlike her in many ways. "Be greater than these broken humans, be part of the divine."

Naruto looked at her oddly before breaking into a laughter, causing Kushina to look at him with confusion. "Hahaha why do you even fucking care. Are you trying to make me join you or something, cuz that would make this your first good act, _mother."_

"You try to call humans broken, when you forget you are still one yourself." Naruto said, causing Kushina to react rather hostile. She grabbed Naruto by the neck and held him high. Naruto tried to break free or try to resist, but a grayish magic spread around him, making him feel extremely weak and powerless.

"Human's would kill for foolish prices, start wars for pointless goals. I am beyond a human, I am far superior." Kushina said angrily. Naruto just gave her a weak grin.

"No... Instead ...you kill to prove you are ...powerful. You're no different." Naruto said weakly, causing Kushina to become angry and throw Naruto toward a tree. He winced in pain as his already hurt body hit the tree.

"You try to provoke me to deny that I am not wrong." Kushina said as she calmed herself back to her cold demeanor. "That man that betrayed you once, will kill you once you accept him again. With you alive, you jeopardize his role in Fairy Tail and he surely does not like that."

With that, Kushina flashed away in a white flash. Naruto looked at the spot his mother stood at with anger. He clutched his head again as he thought of what his mother said.

 _'Fucking hypocrite, talk how everyone I care for will betray me while you were the first.'_ Naruto clenched his teeth tight as he thought more of his mother. _'Try to be distant, but still can't help but be a son who wishes for his mother's love.'_

Naruto looked up as he began thinking of Makarov.

 **(Flashback)**

 _"Hey old man, don't wish to talk to me?" a sixteen year old Naruto asked the middle aged Makarov, who scoffed as he looked away. "Come on, I've been in the guild for a week now and you still refuse to speak with me."_

 _"Because I don't want to speak to a brat like you!" Makarov said as he took a giant gulp from the beer he has._

 _"Ay, what is that suppose to mean?" Naruto said as he glared at the man in front of him. Makarov stood and turned to the blond in front of him and gave his own glare._

 _"I'm saying you're a cocky, good for nothing brat that is too into orange!" Makarov yelled, causing Naruto to look at him like he was stupid._

 _"And what's wrong with orange!" Naruto yelled, trying to protect the dignity of his current attire, an orange jumpsuit._

 _"It's an ugly color!" Makarov yelled back. Naruto looked angry, but that changed into a smug look._

 _"Those are big words coming from a little man." Naruto smugly said, causing Makarov to growl in anger before changing his size into that of a giant. Naruto jaw slightly dropped as he stared at the giant in front of him._

 _"Am I still a little man?" Makarov asked with a giant grin as he stared down at Naruto. "I believe you wish to apologize now, brat."_

 _Naruto became slightly spooked by this revelation, but noticed the way the members of the guild were looking at him. He jumped to a table as he summoned a blade and pointed toward Makarov. "Hahaha, do you really believe that the great Naruto is afraid of an oversized old man? You are mistaken!"_

 _Makarov went to attack Naruto as Naruto went to cut down Makarov. Before any of them realized, they were knocked unconscious. The members of Fairy Tail turned to the master who had two fingers pointing forward as the form of a gun. He sighed as he turned to the pink haired medic of their guild._

 _"Can you heal these idiots?" Porlyusica sighed as she went to the infirmary, with Rob and Goldmine carrying the unconscious Naruto and the regular sized Makarov._

 _"Wow, that's a first." Bob said, as he walked up next to the 2nd master, Purehito. "Makarov is usually distant in the guild, but Naruto made him act out."_

 _"...yes, I was thinking the same thing." Purehito said before walking toward his office._

 _ **(1 hour late**_ _r)_

 _Naruto groggily woke up as he stretched his arms wide. He doesn't remember how he got here, but didn't care until he heard the voice of the last man he wanted to see._

 _"Hn, stupid brat." Makarov scoffed as he turned away from Naruto. Naruto turned and glared at Makarov. He wanted to attack him, but a dark presence stopped him. He turned slowly to the source only to find a pink haired mage glaring at them._

 _"I hope you weren't planning to start problems, Naruto." Porlyusica said calmly that send chills to both Makarov and Naruto. Naruto quickly shook his head in denial, which Porlyusica accepted before leaving to tell master that they were awake._

 _Once he heard the door close, Naruto turned to Makarov and gave him an intense glare. "...Old bastard."_

 _"Stupid brat." Makarov replied._

 _Naruto tried to ignore Makarov, until he heard perverted giggles coming from Makarov. He turned to find Makarov attention toward an orange book written by his old sensei. "Woah, I didn't know you also read Jiraiya-sensei's book."_

 _Makarov turned toward Naruto and gave him another glare. "Speak of Jiraiya-sama with more respect if you dare address him." Makarov said before his mind registered the sensei part. "Wait, did you say sensei?"_

 _"Yup, he trained me before I came here." Naruto then pulled out a red book written by Jiraiya also. "He even send the second installment of his book today, before it hits stores."_

 _Makarov appeared before him, a slight drool leaving his mouth and a blush across his face. "I must see!"_

 _"Well ok, together since I haven't read either." Naruto said it with a blush and a perverted giggle leaving his mouth. They began reading it while giggling every so often. They were so focused on the book, they didn't notice their 2nd guild master standing there with Porlyusica, who was glaring daggers toward them with a blush across her cheeks. The last thing they saw was a pissed off pink haired mage beating them senseless for reading such book._

 **(Flashback End.)**

"I don't know what I'm going to do when I finally see you again, Makarov." Naruto said as he stared at the sky. Naruto dragged his hand across his face before recalling more of the words his mother said. He then began unconditionally laughing as he finally thought of it.

"She was probably right, I am to weak to choose my own path." Naruto said as he began to laugh louder, tears streaming down his eyes.

 **End.**

 **I'm not completely sure about this chapter, so if I get bad reception, I will probably re-write it. I tried to speak more about Naruto's kind nature which he struggles to kill, even if it justified. I also included Kushina because she was the first to leave Naruto; abandon him and nearly killing him in the process.**

 **This is more of a lead on chapter so don't be disappointed by the lack of action or lack of other stuff. This will lead to the important events that will happen in Tenrou so be patient again**

 **Review and tell me how I did. And if you noticed grammatical errors, it was late when I wrote and finished This chapter, so I was tired and didn't feel like finishing it tomorrow.**

 **Soaring Wing and Avidnarutofan: again, I hope this chapter was enough to show you that I haven't forgotten my main plot.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reality of Humanity**

 **I was going to update Regret before this chapter, but I'm suffering from Writer's block with that story. I also was trying to figure out how to hurry this story so I can be in the Tenrou Arc. So if any have any ideas for how to skip most arcs without changing most of the story, write it on the reviews, I read all of them.**

 **Begin.**

"A town... " Naruto said as he limped toward the town, using a broadsword from his pocket dimension as a crutch.

Naruto walked past a happy family seeing a happy father playing with his toddler daughter and his wife staring at them with a huge smile. The married couple grabbed their daughter as they walked away from the playground due to it being late. Naruto smiled as he continue to think of what his mother said about humans. _'She was wrong…'_

Naruto passed many people as a girl in her early teen that was skinny and frail bumped into him. "Oh sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

The girl quickly ran away, before Naruto could say anything. Then Naruto heard a middle age man scream. "That girl took my money!"

Naruto's eyes widened before he patted himself. He blushed in embarrassment as a former S class mage of Fairy Tail will be pickpocketed by such a young girl. Naruto used a wind spell under his uninjured foot to elevate him on top of a house. He looked for the girl until he saw her run into an alley. Naruto jumped down to the passage that led into the alley. Naruto hid behind some crates as he watched what the girl was going. He saw the girl stop in front of a woman in her early thirties that was coughing heavily. The girl smiled at the woman as she handed the money to the woman. Naruto smiled at the scene as he guessed that the girl was helping her sick mother. _'Humans do drastic things to look out for their cared ones…'_

Naruto walked away as he watched another as an older man walk hands in hand with another girl half her age. Naruto heard the old man tell the little girl that he will help the girl with the money problems her father was having. The girl cheerfully thanked the old man as they walked away. Naruto smiled at the scene as he was thinking back at the kind acts that everyone did for him back in Fairy Tail and the warm welcoming Purehito did for him. He decided to head toward a near bar to have a relaxing drink. Naruto walked into a bar and asked for a beer. _'I guess your perspectives of humans was wrong all mighty demigod.'_

Naruto thought as he drank the beer the cute barmaid gave him. His mind was taken out it's thought until he saw the similar voice he heard earlier in the day. He turned to the left and saw the father that was playing with his daughter earlier, drunk with a different woman holding his right arm between her ample chest. Naruto closed his eyes as he used a wind based spell to listen to the voices in the wind.

"Sato-kun~ why haven't you visited me lately." The busty woman purred in his ear as Sato gave her a dirty kiss before answering her question.

"You know that annoying bitch of a wife has got me occupied so I couldn't visit you lately." Sato said as he gave her a big grin. "But at least I was able to bring you out here for today. We will make up for the whole night." He said as he hungrily stared at her ample chest, causing the girl to giggle.

"Oh, Sato-kun." She said as the began make out. Naruto angrily glared at them before something caught his attention. Outside a near window, was his beautiful wife with tears streaming down her cheeks. She walked away, getting Naruto angry. He walked up to his booth and slammed his palms down on the table. They stopped kissing and gave a glare to the one that interrupted them.

"What do you want Don't you see we are busy!?" The man said as he stood up and glared at Naruto. He was quickly pulled closer by Naruto who held his collar.

"What are you doing here when you have a beautiful wife and daughter back home." Naruto angrily said as he glared at Sato. Sato just gave a grin as he answered his question.

"Hn, don't sweat it. What they don't know, won't hurt them." He said before being punched by an angry Naruto. Naruto walked away before setting a big bag of jewels he summoned from his pocket dimension. The owner who ran out of his office when he heard the loud commotion, stared at the bag Naruto set down in front of him.

"This should be enough for the beer and the annoyance I created." With that, Naruto walked away with one thing on his mind. The word that his told him about liars and backstabbing those you cared for.

Naruto was then caught off guard when he saw the mother of that pickpocketing girl standing in front a sleazy looking man some couple blocks from the bar he exited. His eyes widened when he saw the woman give the money her daughter stole for her and receive a purple jewel, which he classified as an edible drug that has been surfacing during this timeline. The woman grabbed it before running toward a close alley. Naruto followed her and found her sitting next to a dumpster with a hungry look directed toward the jewel. She prepared to eat and travel to the euphoria she goes to when she eats it, but was caught off guard when it disappeared. She looked around when she found Naruto holding it in his right hand. She ran up to him as she tried to grab it from his grasp.

"Give it! iT'S MINE!" She yelled as Naruto held it arm reach. Naruto stared at her in disgust at the shameless attempt to escape this world for a false world the drug send you too.

"Doesn't it embarrass you how you are right now." Naruto said, but it came to deaf ears as the only thing the girl cared about was the jewel in Naruto's hand. She then dropped to her knees as her shaking hands reached for his pants.

"I'll do anything, just give me my Heaven's key!" She yelled as Naruto stopped her.

"You spend this money that your daughter stole for this! How about looking out for her or feeding her or something!" Naruto screamed at the woman as she glared at him for saying that.

"I don't give a fuck about her, I'm here because of her in the first place!" She screamed as Naruto stared at with shock. "Her father left me once he found out I was pregnant and my work fired me too; they didn't want to pay me during maternity league so cut all ties sooner than later!"

"That jewel is the only happiness I can get from this terrible life that bitch send in so shut up and give me my jewel." Naruto growled at the woman before him, before staring at the jewel in his hand. He was going to crush it, but a soft hand stopped him. Naruto turned around to see the girl from before staring at him with a sad smile. Naruto looked shocked by her expression, but was taken out of thought when the woman used this as a distraction and grabbed the jewel. She then ate it fast before leaning on the wall. A smile began to form as she slid down the wall, mumbling some words. "Heaven… Heaven…"

Naruto turned to the girl and gave her a questionable glance. "Why did you do that?"

"If it makes mom happy, then I'll be happy." The girl said with a gentle smile.

"She is no mother!" Naruto yelled as he gave the girl a sad look. "She doesn't care for you, so why don't you come with me. You can be happy if you leave this woman who is making you miserable!"

"Sorry mister, but she is still my mother and I love her. I'll take care of her because it's my fault she is like this." The girl said with a sad smile as she picked a blanket that she held and put it over her mother. Naruto wanted to know why she would go so far for a woman that hates her guts. He sure would not go that far for his own mother, so why? Naruto decided that it was pointless to try to change the mind of this girl so he turned to leave. He summoned another bag of jewel and set on the floor before walking away to leave. "This money is for you to buy yourself some food. Please take of yourself."

Naruto walked away, not before hearing the soft voice of the fragile girl. "Thank you mister."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto walked deeper into another alley until he heard angry grunts and crying sounds. He took a right turn and found the old man from before with his pants down and his mouth ravaging the teenage girl's neck. She was openly crying as the older man continued to thrust inside her. Naruto angrily walked up to them as he grabbed the man's neck and slammed him on the opposite wall.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Naruto yelled as he tightened his hold on the old man. Naruto wanted to break this man's neck, but the girl stopped him.

"No stop!" The girl said as she tried to rip the old man from Naruto's grip. Naruto looked at her like she was insane. Naruto just saw the old man forcefully have with her and it did not seem like she enjoyed it. "He promised to pay my father's debt if I give him my body."

"W-why..." Naruto questioned, not able to believe that a girl would give herself away for someone else. Naruto loosened his grip as he kept his gaze at the girl. The old man grinned at Naruto as he continued.

"Hn, for this interruption, you owe me for another day before I pay your father's debt." The girl eyes widened before she looked down ashamed. She nodded as the old man grabbed her wrist to take her away. They were about to leave somewhere more secluded, until Naruto grabbed the girl's wrist.

"How much is your father's debt?" Naruto asked as he glared at the old man. The girl looked at him hopefully as she told him the amount.

"M-my father owes 5,000,000 in debt." She said with sadness as she realized this man would not be able to help. Naruto summoned a suitcase with jewels as he glared the man. The old man growled at the attempt from this stranger in taking his sex toy. Naruto handed the suitcase to the girl. The girl was reluctant to accept the money, but he reassured it was fine. She grabbed the suitcase before running off.

"Thank you!" She yelled as she ran off. The old man was going to stop her until Naruto stood in front of her.

"Bastard, you took away my sex toy!" He wanted to attack but Naruto summoned a blade. He pointed the blade in front of his neck as he gave him a creepy smile.

"I would stay away from her from now on..." Naruto said as the old man felt something on his legs. He looked down to see his legs be devoured by a shadow like substance. He looked up only to see Naruto glaring at him with a slitted crimson eyes. "Don't worry, A pig like you should know not to step into a lion's den."

The last thing that can be heard, was the loud scream of an old man. Five minutes later, A smiling Naruto walked out of the alley.

"Don't you think you went too far for a simple girl?" Naruto turned right to the source of that voice, only to see Azuma leaning on a wall. He had a bored expression as he got off the wall and walked away. Naruto followed him as he walked next to him.

"That pig deserved it for extorting sex out of her." Naruto said as he stared at the member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. "We never actually met have we? You're Azuma if I recall."

Azuma nodded as he continued to walk. "Hades send me here to pick you up after your signal returned to our radars."

"Oh so that _brother_ of mine actually made a powerful barrier." Naruto whispered before he brought out what he wanted to ask next. "Aye! Does that old prick think I need a babysitter, I can take care of myself!"

"Well Master Hades told us about your terrible luck with missions and some recent events don't contradict those remarks." Azuma said as he looked at Naruto's broken leg and the sword he was using as a crutch, causing Naruto to blush in embarrassment.

"It's not my fault though..." Naruto whispered as he looked away. His expression changed into a more serious look as he prepared his next question. Azuma also noticed this change in demeanor so gave him his attention.

"Umm... This may sound weird, but what do you think when you think of us humans?" Naruto asked as he stared at Azuma. Azuma gave him a questionable look.

"That is an odd question to ask." Azuma said as Naruto in remark. He knew this question was odd but he really wished for an answer after talking to his mom and seeing how humans intentionally lie and use each other for selfish reasons. Azuma noticed that he still wished for an answer and sighed in frustration.

"I don't know, I guess our emotions and the passages we choose is what makes us different from other beings." Azuma said as Naruto gave a confused stare.

"That doesn't make sense, I've seen beasts like Wyverns and Vulcan show emotions we humans use, so why say emotions is what makes us human? And what do you mean about passages?" Naruto asked again, causing Azuma to sigh again in annoyance.

"It's in their nature to act like they do, but we are responsible for what we feel. When we are angry, or sad, or happy; those emotions we choose to feel. We choose out own passages if they are either selfish or passive." Azuma said as Naruto continued to listen. Azuma then pointed toward a drunk man trying to pick up a skimpy dressed girl. Azuma then pointed toward a scene where the guy Naruto was threatening at the bar, have his clothes thrown down by his angry wife as she screamed down at her husband. "Everything that is decided by us, will have a different passage depending on the road."

"That was a confusing way to say it." Naruto said causing Azuma's normally stoic face to look annoyed. "But I think I get it; we humans choose our path."

"So we are evil or good, depending on the path we choose..." Naruto said with a smile as he looked toward the people around him and lastly at his guildmate. They were not as bad as his mother described so she was wrong after all.

 **(Hades)**

Hades was peacefully eating a steak his chef made for him, until the voice of Bluenote interrupted him. "Master, I think it's time for us to talk about that boy."

"I'm peacefully eating my dinner, can we talk later?" Hades said as he gave a stern look toward Bluenote, but Bluenote wasn't faltering. Hades sighed as he motioned his hand toward the seat next to him.

"That kid, he's able to awaken Zeref, am I correct?" Bluenote asked, which caused Hades to set down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He gave Bluenote a smile as he answered his question.

"Yes, Naruto is an important key to awakening Zeref." Hades answered causing Bluenote to look shocked.

"Then that means..." Bluenote began but was interrupted by Hades, who started to laugh with amusement.

"Hahaha so you figured it out, not bad for my ace." Hades said as he took out a grey lacrima sphere and handed it to Bluenote. "You will know when to use it, so keep it around always."

Hades stood up as he began walking away from his guest. "You are truly-" Bluenote began but was interrupted by Hades again.

"We humans are more similar than what we thought."

 **(an hour later)**

Naruto arrived with the sight of an angry glare from Hades again and a questionable look from the rest of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. "Damn, don't you people have something to do! I see you guys around every time I'm here!"

"Hn, because we don't take hours to do simple missions, loser." Zancrow said with a cocky smile that pissed Naruto off.

"Want to fight bastard!" Naruto screamed as summoned dual blades and radiated his magic.

"Hell yea I do!" Zancrow yelled with a maniacally laugh. He lit up his hands with black fire as they both jumped toward each before being shot straight in the face.

"Oww..." Zancrow said in mid daze.

"I-I'm injured..." Naruto said a little dazed from the shot. Hades sighed as he brought down his hands.

"Didn't we do this before?" Hades asked as Naruto stood up like nothing happened before and opened his hands out as he limped toward Ultear.

"Yup, now it's time for cuddle time with Angel-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully before being hit by a flying sphere courtesy of a blushing Ultear. His expression then changed when he found a teal magic blade pierce the ground a little too close to his little general. He looked toward the perpetrator and found an angry pink haired girl glaring daggers. He didn't know why she was so angry, but he was to afraid to move.

"Well I guess we can start calling the infirmary your room if all missions are going to end like this." Hades said.

"It's not my fault! My so called siblings are always trying to fight me for some reason." Naruto said with a nervous laugh. Hades sighed before telling Capricorn and Kein their next mission.

"Capricorn and Kein, I need you to go investigate the Crimson God cult for any unusual activity." Hades said as they nodded and walked away.

"Oo, one of my contacts that cult is focused on the belief that my mother will save them from damnation." Naruto said with slight giggle. He thought it was funny that people would actually believe that woman would care for them one bit.

"Yea... I would send you to investigate, but I heard that light guild Phantom Lord will attack Fairy Tail soon." Hades said causing Naruto to look with interest.

"How did you know this before me?" Naruto asked but got his answer when he saw Hades lazily waved one of the lacrima Naruto used to stay in contact with his spy network. Naruto wanted to argue, but Hades threw his lacrima toward Naruto. "I would have thought you would be interested in helping your formal guild."

"...nah! I would rather train for a while and let Makarov disconnect with _his_ guild a little longer." Naruto said as he tried to stand up with out moving his other one. Hades looked surprised by the respond until he saw something in Naruto's eyes. He walked out of the room and headed toward his room. He would have continue, but Ultear stopped him. He looked confused at first, until he began giggling at an idea of why she stopped him passed in his mind.

"What's up, need me to take care of an itch that is bothering you?" Naruto said with a perverted giggle, but Ultear noticed the blunt attempt to tease her so she decided to tease back.

"Mmm yes Na-ru-to-kun, can you take care of it for me~" Ultear responded that caused Naruto to blush and turn around. Ultear giggled at his response as she questioned his change in demeanor. "So why so gloomy today?"

"Uh, what are you talking about, Angel-chan! I'm too awesome to be gloomy!" Naruto said with a huge grin, but Ultear didn't buy it.

"Oh please, I can tell your mask from the real you, Naruto-kun." Ultear said with a questionable look. She saw his real smile before when Naruto was telling her about his past and can tell that this smile is to hide it from the world.

"Oh, well..." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck and looked down. "I saw my mother today, well sort of. She told me how humans were all corrupt and broken. I then passed a town and found people who didn't really prove my mother's words wrong."

"...Well aren't we?" Ultear said, causing Naruto to look up. "We are broken creatures after all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked Ultear who gave a smile.

"We are not perfect in any way, so why is it wrong if we have faults? We are just imperfect creatures who seek to fix ourselves." Naruto eyes widened at her words before smiling at her. Naruto went up to her and grabbed her in a hug. Ultear was surprised by the sudden act and had a light pink hue on her cheeks. She smiled at the action before that expression turned to that of annoyance.

"Get your hands off my ass." Ultear said with a tick mark as Naruto complied.

"Oh sorry, don't know how they got there!"

 **End.**

 **This chapter was another that had Naruto try to figure his emotions and his ambition. Should he kill Makarov and accept his mother's beliefs? Should he continue to let people walk over him and forgive inconsiderate people who hurt him? Who knows...**

 **Next chapter will have Makarov tell the truth to the guild after the guild war with Phantom Lord or maybe something else. Don't know yet...**

 **Well review and give me your feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Connections of Past and Present**

 **The beginning chapter will start with Celia, the youngest of the siblings. I want to show her abilities before Tenrou Arc. Also, this chapter will take a sick turn during the beginning so be aware.**

 **After that I will lead into the conclusion of the Guild War between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail.**

 **Begin.**

"La lala la lala." a blue haired girl sang to herself as she was watching the fun below her. She playfully swung her legs from a cloud she was sitting on. A village she decided to play with, was suffering a huge lack of rain; resulting in damaging their crops they used as food and trading. They were so desperate for water, they were preaching that God was angry with them and desired them to give them a sacrifice. Celia giggled at their stupidity so she continued the game.

"Celia, what are you doing here? You should be home." Celia turned around to find her older sister using her control over flame to create wings out of flames. Celia gave her sister a cheerful smile as she pointed toward the village, that had a small little boy strapped on a stone, ready to sacrifice him for the greater good.

"I'm just playing with these humans!" Celia cheerfully said as she kept kicking her legs happily. "I changed the weather around the village and prevented rain for them."

"Look oneesan, those humans are going to kill that kid because they're trying to get the rain back." Celia cheerfully said, which Mito looked with slight interest. She along the rest of her siblings were told by their mother that humans would do drastic things to get what they want. Mito noticed that a woman with similar physical characteristics from the human boy, walk up to the strapped boy. She looked like she was trying to comfort the boy before telling him to close his eyes. The boy listened to her words as he closed his eyes and silently began to count.

"Why kill that boy personally?" Mito asked with quiet interest. She felt a little disgusted that the human mother was okay with her offspring being sacrificed for the game Celia was playing, but really would like how this well turn out. Mito would have told Celia to stop if she felt like it, but humans were inferior to her and didn't feel like helping.

"Oh, he is the only human in the village who can use magic, so they thought it was a sign for him to be sacrificed." Mito rolled her eyes at the stupidity in their little logic. She continued to watch as the village elder, brought out an ancient looking pair of kamas with a strange inscription in both. Mito's eyes widened when she saw the weapon and turned to Celia, who looked incredibly excited. "Those are the weapons mother was looking for to give me!"

Celia jumped off the cloud and gracefully landed in front of the elder, shocking those in attendance. The elder fell back in shock when he saw the woman land in front of him. He was confused by this girl's appearance until she gave a cheery smile and held out her hands.

"Give me those, they're mine now." Celia said with her smile intact, which the elder got out of his stupor and glared at the girl.

"How dare you ask for my family heirloom that has been passed down for generations. Now leave or face a crime sentence for interrupting our sacrifice to the gods!" The elder yelled as two of his bodyguards stood in front of him. Celia looked uninterested by the slight threat the elder was throwing at her, so she walked forward. The guards were unnerved by the girl actions so tried to strike her with a horizontal strike with his spear. He was then surprised when her body was split in two. The guard looked in horror when he saw the shocked face if Celia, but her expression changed into a playful smile again. She turned into vapor as it surrounded the guards face. Without noticing, the vapor entered his body.

"Aye Bob, where that girl go?" The second guard nervously asked, as Bob turned around to answer.

"I-" The words died in his mouth, when ice spikes shot out of his body, killing him instantly. Everyone who was there to watch the sacrifice quickly ran away, when they witnessed the grueling way the guy died. As fast as the villagers left, armed soldiers quickly began surrounding the girl, who formed out of the ice.

"Oh how fun, you humans came to play too?" Celia cheerfully said as she looked around her. She found heavily armed soldiers with spears and swords around her and more showing up; and men with arrows on top of buildings and outside the front line, ready to support.

"Shut up bitch, you are under arrest for killing one of our soldiers!" The one who appeared to be the captain yelled, which Celia mostly ignored. She was still looking around for the old man with the weapon s she desired.

"Aww, where did the old man with my new toys go~" Celia said in a whining tone, as the captain got ticked off and instead of trying to capture her, ordered the archers to fire. The archers complied as they fired their arrows, but were shocked that the arrows went through her. Everyone looked shocked by the revelation, which Celia noticed. She looked down to find many arrows littered on the floor.

"You should be careful you know, you can poke an eye out with those." Celia said as she picked one arrow up and waved it around. They were becoming annoyed by the girls playful attitude as they prepared to attack her. She noticed the people around her ready to strike and there came up with a new game to entertain herself.

"Oh I got a fun game we can play." Celia said as she became giddy with excitement. The army was confused until they saw her bring her hand up. "I promise it'll be fun."

 **"Suijin's Gas State: Widespread Humidity."**

They were confused by the rise of humidity in the air and the weird motions the blue haired girl was doing. She brought her hand down, as half of the soldiers turned stiff. "I marked half of you. Now half of you are now under my control."

"What!?" They yelled as half of the army was aiming their weapons toward their own allies. The ones under her control, were trying to resist, but their body didn't comply to their wishes.

"Blame your god for making your body 90% water and yourselves for breathing my marked water particles. Now time for our fun! Ready set go!" Celia yelled as the possessed soldiers began attacking their own allies. Celia smiled at the site of manslaughter before her sister got her attention. Mito descended from the sky as Celia was surprised when a man's blood landed on her cheek. Her smile began to change from the playful one to a more serious look. That quickly changed back when she heard Mito speak.

"Celia, the village elder went that way." Mito said pointing toward a giant tent with a statue of a woman in the middle. Celia nodded toward her sister as she began skipping toward the tent, with her cheery smile back on her face. Mito stared at Celia's back before catching up to her. Celia slowed down for her sister as she turned toward Mito.

"Why are you here anyway, oneesan? Came to play too?" Celia asked which Mito sighed in annoyance.

"No, I came to make sure that you do not try to fight Naruto like Menma did." Mito said with a stern tone in her voice, completely ignoring the fact she was the first to fight and nearly kill Naruto. Celia turned to Mito and gave her a pouty expression, not able to believe that she wasn't allowed to play with Naruto.

"That's so not fair! But you and Menma got to play with Naruto-kun! Why can't I?" Celia whined which Mito responded with a stern glare, contrary to her expression before.

"Because mother said so." Mito said coldly, which Celia responded with crossed arms and playfully puffed cheeks. Mito noticed the feared looks the people were giving them from their houses, but expected them to actually act. Mito realized that the boy was still strapped on the stone, which Celia picked on.

"Don't worry oneesan, his sacrifice will not be in vain..." Celia said, the last part being colder than she usually was. Mito could care less about the small human, but Celia was another story. She seen what occurs when she starts taking things more serious and stop playing around.

Mito watched as two brave souls stood in front of them. She was feeling annoyed that humans were standing in her way again. She was going to act, but Celia beat her to it. A magic circle appeared below her and water tentacles appeared out of the seal and headed toward the two soldiers. The soldiers tried to dodge but the tentacle grabbed their heads and held them high, as it drowned them. Celia laughed at their facial expressions they made as they tried to grasp for air. Celia brought her hand up as an open palm as she called her spell, closing her hand in progress.

 **"Suijin's Liquid State: Deep Pressure Compression!"**

Mito winced in disgust when she witnessed Celia crushing the two guards heads with that sickening move. Both bodies dropped as the tentacles retracted back to the magic circle. Celia giggled at the sight of the headless bodies as she walked over them and into the tent. Mito followed her to find the village elder praying in front of a giant statue. Mito looked closely to the statue to be surprised for what she found, this village worships their mother as God.

"You see our mother as your god?" Mito asked which got a surprised expression from the village elder.

"W-what do you mean by that?" He asked which Celia responded with a smile that was different from the one before.

"Kushina Uzumaki is our mother..." Celia said which the elder looked a little afraid to respond. He saw the power that the blue haired girl had so he didn't want to anger her, but he didn't like them talking about Kushina Uzumaki like some person. Celia ignored his shaking as she walked forward until she stood in front of him. She held out her hand, repeating herself in asking for those weapons. The man was terrified so he gave them the weapons to Celia with a noticeable trembling in his hands. Celia smiled at the man as both sisters turned to walk away. Celia gave one more glance toward the elder as she gave him one last smile.

"Oh jiji, thank you so much for my new toys. As a thank you, I'll give the village rain!" Celia said, back to her cheery personality. Mito and her left the tent as Celia smiled turned back to the more sadistic one from earlier.

"Celia do you plan to..." Mito asked but was cut off when Celia brought both hands toward the sky, as blue crystal stones appeared out of both palms. She then brought both hands in a prayer sort of way as dark clouds began to gather over the village, to the joy of many. Mito's eyes widened when she saw the clouds so she summoned her wings back and flew away from the radius of the spell. Celia smiled at the clouds as she called for the perfect rain, as a crystal blue tear fell down both eyes.

 **"Suijin's 4th State: Depriving Tears from Heaven."**

Drop after drop of rain fell to the joy of the villagers. Their expressions quickly went 180 when they saw what one drop did. The raindrop erased everything it touched. It destroyed house after house, trees to the smallest plants. Everything it touched was disappearing like it was being erased from ever existing. People were running around with parts of their body missing and trying to find any sort of solace, but useless under the godly rain. The village's cries in horror and pain overshadowed the sadistic laughter from Celia, who held her ribs in entertainment as the rain did nothing to her.

"Hahaha! Embrace the rain and let it wash away your sad existence!" Celia yelled to the running villagers, as she continue to laugh at their misery. Mito looked from afar with only one opinion.

 _"_ The tears of heaven, washing away the theory of life by erasing it from history..." Mito marvelled at Celia's strongest move in her arsenal. Her gaze changed to her sister in the middle of the destruction. She always knew her little sister as childish and makes everything a game, but this sadistic side of her sister, that she witnessed once. The time their mother asked Mito to take a seven year old Celia to see the truth behind the safe haven of their palace. _'When you take things serious, you become quite frightening. Is this still you Celia...'_

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _"Mito, I want you to take your little sister to a human town. I want Celia to witness humans firsthand before I start the elemental part of her training." A 10 year old Mito nodded as she grabbed her 7 year old sister's hand and headed toward the transportation circle. She sighed in annoyance when she saw the excited motions Celia was doing. She was jumping up down in excitement as she finally get to see humans firsthand._

 _"Oneesan aren't you excited, I can finally meet the humans Naruto-chan lives with!" Celia asked excited. She had enough of the slow walking as she went to run ahead. She then fell back when Mito grabbed her from the back of Celia's dress and pulled her back._

 _"Don't get too excited Celia, humans aren't as nice as you believe." Mito explained, remembering her first encounter with humans when she went with her mother. She still remembered the men who tried to attack them because they desired Kushina's body and wanted to sell Mito as a slave. Kushina killed most of them, but told Mito to kill the last one. Kushina caused the man to be confined in shadows and making him watch as Mito prepared to kill him. Mito hesitantly stabbed the man through his chest and watched the man's life drift away through his eyes._

 _"But our big brother Naruto is human and I really want to meet him soon!" Celia said with a pout, getting Mito to let go of the girl. They went to the transportation circle and prepared to head to a human town._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _"Woah that town looks so cool!" Celia squealed when she saw the town they were walking toward. It was a beautiful night, without a star in the beautiful endless sky. Mito smiled at her persistence as he was surprised when Celia tripped Mito before running ahead. She laughed as she looked behind her shoulder._

 _"Last one there is a loser!" Celia said as she ran ahead. Mito glared at her sister when Celia made a cheap trick on her and didn't stop her from blowing a fuse._

 _"CELIA!" Mito yelled as her surroundings began to slowly melt. The grass, plants and trees caught on fire and rocks actually began to melt. Her anger was to another level contradicting her smiling face toward Celia before she played that prank on her._

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _"Hehehe oneesan is going to be mad with me when she finds me." Celia cheerfully said to herself before she accidentally bumped into a man. The man turned around to find a cute 7 year old girl down on the floor. He licked his lips discreetly before kneeling down and giving her a gentle smile._

 _"Oh I'm sorry little girl." The man said as he grabbed her arms to pick her up. He inwardly shivered when he felt her soft skin under his rough hands. He definitely wanted to feel that softness more._

 _"It's okay!" Celia said as she smiled toward the stranger. "I was running away from my oneesan, so she won't find me!"_

 _"Haha playing hide and seek?" The man asked, already having a thought pop out of his mind._

 _"No, but that can be fun to play!" Celia said as she wanted to look for a place to hide. Celia was going to leave the strange man before he stopped her. Again feeling a sparkle of excitement when he felt her skin under his skin._

 _"Wait! I know a great place you can hide, she will never find you." The man said as he kept that friendly smile. Celia smiled toward the man and began to become giddy._

 _"Really? I bet oneesan won't find me and I'll win the game!" Celia squealed._

 _"Yea, you won't be the only one winning..." The stranger held out his hand, which a naive Celia accepted. The man led her toward the direction of his house that was quite secluded to the rest of the town._

 _"Is that your home mister?" Celia asked before she felt sleepy. Celia was confused by her sudden tiredness until she the man's ring begin to shine. Celia felt forward before the stranger grabbed her. He quickly picked her up and sniffed her hair, having a euphoric expression. He hesitantly licked her cheek before running toward his house, tired of the wait._

 _ **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

 _"Wha... Where am I?" Celia groggily asked as she looked around. She was confused by the nearly empty room with paint chipping away from the walls. She wanted to stand up, but just noticed her circumstance. Her hands were tied to a beds post as were her legs tied apart, leaving them wide open. She was confused until she heard the stranger from before walk in._

 _"Oh, you're awake I see?" The stranger walked in from the other room with a camera in his hand and only in a pair of white underwear. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the naive expression Celia was sending him._

 _"Mister what's going on?" Celia asked as the stranger pulled out his camera and began taking pictures of her. He ignored her question as he walked up to her and gently ran his hands on her right leg, as he took more pictures._

 _"Stop it mister!" Celia yelled as she felt uncomfortable by his touch. The man smirked at her expression before moving toward her and sickly lick her lips. "Ah!"_

 _"Yes! I waited for you to wake so I can see that helpless face!" The man said as he forcefully grabbed her mouth and stuck his tongue down the helpless seven year old girl. The man bit her lips before he pulled back. He licked his lips when he felt her blood trickling down his mouth. He loved her scared expression as he set down his camera down and summoned a recording lacrima._

 _"Now the real fun can start-" The man tried to pull down the remaining clothes he wore, but a fiery being burned through the wall and appeared behind him, piercing the sick man. The man looked behind him to see a beautiful redheaded girl that was a few older than Celia, before turning to said girl. He tried to say something, but instead ended up coughing blood on her._

 _"Disgusting humans deserve an eternity in hell! Now burn!" Mito yelled as the man blazed in fire, burning his skin to crisps._

 _Mito looked down at the ashes of the man before turning toward her tied sister. She walked up to her before cutting her bindings._

 _"Celia I just-" Mito wanted to console her sister on the traumatizing event, but was stopped by an expectant giggle from Celia. Mito turned to her sister to find her walking toward the pile of ashes and kneeled in front of it. She giggled more as she stared at the ashes, with a different smile Mito was accustomed to._

 _"I hope you have fun wherever you go mister!" Celia said in a way that didn't sound like her usual playful manner, but more darker in Mito's opinion. Mito wanted to question it, but Celia already walked out of the hole Mito came through. Mito followed her to see her gently humming to herself as she walked into the town. Mito caught up and walked beside her._

 _"How did you find me oneesan?" Celia asked as if she forgot the type of predicament she was in just a moment ago. Mito was also surprised by her attitude._

 _"I used my magic to find your heat signature..." Mito said as her eyes never leaving Celia. She was becoming worried now. That was the most terrifying situation for anyone to be and Celia was acting like it was nothing._

 _"Wow your magic is so cool!"Celia said cheerfully. Mito had enough of the way Celia brushed off what just happened. She stopped and stood in front of her._

 _"Celia are-"_

 _"Well well, cute girls walking alone at a night like this guys." a sleazy looking man said to his group of friends. He turned to the two girls in front of him. "You girls should be careful, dangerous men walk at night and prey on helpless girls like you. If you want, we can escort you home."_

 _"Annoying humans sticking their nose where it doesn't belong..." Mito growled as she was ready to burn them to a crisp. The man laughed at her expression as the man pulled out a knife._

 _"Look you two girls will-" The man's word died in his throat as Celia appeared before him and stabbed him through his stomach, with his own knife._

 _"I want to play..." Celia said with a smile sent chills to those around them. The bigger man of the group reacted first as he pulled his own knife and tried to attack the girl. Celia didn't change her expression as she jumped back with the knife in hand, before throwing it toward the bigger man's eye. He cried in pain as the knife went through his left eye. The pain intensified when Celia stabbed him through his leg causing him to fall forward. Celia jumped on his back before driving the blade through the back of his head._

 _"Aww, you don't want to play anymore?" Celia said as she tried to shake the man awake, as if he was sleeping instead of dead. Mito just stood back and stared at the girl in front of him. Mito didn't see her as her sister anymore because this girl didn't act like Celia. This girl was a born killer who moved with a swift elegance as she killed both men._

 _"AH!" The third and last man of the group tried to run away out of fear of the monster she just witnessed._

 _"Don't run from me..." Celia whispered with her sadistic smile crossing her seven year old face. A magic circle appeared below her and a tentacle made of only water appeared out of the circle and rushed toward the running man._

 _"HELP!" He tried to call for help but a water tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him back toward Celia. She giggled at his attempts to claw away before Celia summoned another water tentacle to grab his arms. The man screamed more as he was elevated over him._

 _"Please let me go! I'm sorry!" The man pleaded, which Celia laughed at. She tilted her head as she gave the man a sadistic smile._

 _"But I want to see you open?" Celia said before ordering her weapons to pull his body. The tentacles complied as the forcefully pulled the man before ripping him in half, causing his blood to fall on Celia. Celia laughed as the thug's insides fell all over her. She dropped to her knees as she turned toward Mito, showing her bloody splashed sadistic smile._

 _"Look Mito, I'm having fun." Celia laughed at it all as she continued to laugh. Mito was shocked by Celia's ability to utilize her element, but also her sadistic way to finish them off. This is something she never wants to see from her little sister again._

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

"Oneesan!" Mito returned to reality when she heard her sister's voice. She looked down to see Mito waving at her. Mito descended toward Celia until she stood right next to Celia.

"... How are you feeling Celia?" Mito questioned her little sister, who responded with a look that said she didn't know what she meant.

"Huh?" Celia asked back.

"... Nevermind." Mito sighed before she summoned a transportation Circle. She stepped on it with Celia behind her. "Let's check on Menma."

"Okay!"

 **(Naruto)**

"Hehe can't believe this guild was actually able to push Fairy Tail this far." Naruto said as he watched everything transpire from a roof next to the Fairy Tail guild building. He heard from his spy network that a Phantom Lord mage brutally hurt three fairy tail mages and staked them on a tree. Naruto went to Magnolia to speak with his spy to get more information, which he was shocked to find out Makarov was defeated and stripped of his magic. He was even more surprised when he found out that the usual woman who treated the Fairy Tail mages, refused to help them and a giant moving guild heading toward the Fairy Tail guild. He smiled at the memory of Porlyusica and her dedication to him. Out of pity though, he used a similar magic spell Aria used on Makarov to reverse the effects and refill his magic. Naruto then left toward a neighboring roof to see the remainder of the fun, before Makarov could see who healed him.

"Fairy Law huh? Never seen you use it before, must have learned it while you ran the guild." Naruto said to himself as he brought his canned soda and took a big swig from it. His attention was then caught by the group gathering that began to form after their victory. He noticed the blond haired girl he saw at the train was crying with the three reported mages that were attacked trying to comfort her. He then noticed Makarov come and calling for everyone's attention. Naruto was curious so he called his spell to listen to their conversation.

 **"Wind Magic: Whispering Wind."**

"It's good to see you all well my children." Makarov said loudly before he smiled sadly toward his children. "But it's time I tell all of you what's been eating me for nearly five decades."

Erza heard this as she looked at her master with shock. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to mess up how they look toward Makarov. Grey was on the same line and Lucy was more interested in Naruto's history to say anything. "Are you sure master?" Erza questioned.

"Yes, it's only fair since he should have been your master instead of me." Makarov said, causing the others in the guild to look at him with surprise. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he paid close attention.

"If you have noticed; Erza, Grey, Lucy and Natsu have been acting different since they returned from that mission they teamed up in." Makarov looked around, making sure everyone was keeping up. They nodded as they shot glances toward those master named. "It's because they met Naruto Uzumaki.."

"Naruto Uzumaki was the pride of Fairy Tail and a man you couldn't help but befriend, like Natsu in many ways." Makarov said with a smile, remembering Naruto back in his day. The guild was confused by Makarov's words until they heard what he said next. "He was liked by everyone and really close to the 2nd master himself, which I envied."

"My jealousy for him reached another level when the young woman I fallen in love with, has confessed her love for him before a dangerous mission I was asked to join him in." Makarov hesitated to reveal the second part of his secret, but the faces of his children motivated him to continue. "The mission went wrong after a cloaked figure appeared, regenerating the beast they defeated with a strange dark energy that also gave it a power boost."

"We would have been able to handle that beast, but but... I blindsided Naruto and left him to die, before running away." Makarov said as he looked down ashamed with himself. The guild looked completely shocked by the revelation. "He managed to survive the fight by using a spell from his mother. He's back now to have his revenge for taking away those 48 years away from him and I don't blame him."

"But master, you..." Mira tried to say something, but nothing was coming to her head. She was shocked by Makarov's story and didn't know how to feel. Makarov accepted her siblings when they were younger and helped her grief during Lisanna's death so she didn't want to believe all this.

"You couldn't have..." Cana whispered.

"I have and I'm ready to pay for my crimes." Makarov let tears stream down his eyes, as he dropped to his knees and bowed down in front of his children. Naruto gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the rails, bending the metal into the shape of his hand "I will resign as my position as Guild master as well."

 _'He is expecting pity!'_ Naruto thought as the metal rails broke apart.

"No!" The guild yelled in unison, except for Erza and Grey who stood quiet. Mira walked forward to talk for the guild. "We don't know how to feel by this revelation, but we don't want to lose you as our master."

"What? Why?" Makarov questioned with tears in his eyes. They smiled toward him and gave him accepting hand gestures.

"We don't know this Naruto kid, but we know you and spent a lot drinking and enjoying the adventure that is Fairy Tail!" Macao said, which Wabaka nodded in agreement.

"And you said Naruto is alive, so you can still make it up to him!" Mira cheerfully said.

"So relax master, we just beat Phantom Lord for pete sakes! Let's celebrate!" Cana said as everyone cheered for joy. Makarov cried at their expression, but that changed when he heard a loud splash. He turned around to find Naruto in his **Demon King Armor** and glaring daggers toward Makarov.

 _'You act helpless and innocent to save face to your guild...'_ Naruto at an insane speed, appeared before Makarov and grabbed his head with his demonized hand. He held him up as his eyes glaring at Makarov.

"Master!" Mira yelled as everyone got on guard. Naruto ignored them as his main focus point was the man in his hands.

"Bastard... Spreading pitiful stories of your betrayal to seem innocent toward your guild! I saw it in your eyes before you left me to die, you held no remorse toward me!" Naruto growled as he tightened his hold on Makarov.

"Naruto stop!" Erza yelled as she ex-equipped into her **Heaven Wheel Armor**. She looked desperately toward Naruto, not wanting him to travel the dark path she would have taken if she obsessed over Jellal.

"Burn in hell, scum!" Naruto ignored Erza's pleas as his demonized arm expanded out, turning to a vending form that opened on his shoulder. Extreme heat was being pulled into the opening preparing his spell. He was going to cast it if it wasn't for a certain pink haired mage. Naruto was sent back by a powerful punch by Natsu. Naruto stood up, touching his cheek as he glared toward Natsu, who was standing in front of a panting Makarov.

"Step out of the way lizard, your dragon's lung won't be able to handle the flames from hell." Naruto said as his demonized hand turned into a purple blazed sword. Natsu smirked at this as he lightened his hands.

"Natsu stop, I deserve this!" Makarov yelled, but was quickly punched by Natsu.

"Don't talk nonsense gramps, you can fight for the guild master spot with Naruto, once we convince him to come back." Natsu said with a smile, causing Makarov's eyes to widen. Naruto gritted his teeth by more words from them until he saw more of the guild stand in front of Makarov.

"Sounds cliche, but we will fight to protect you master." Wabaka said as he smirked toward Naruto.

"And I can't let Wabaka look good in front of the girls, now can I." Macao said as he gave his own smirk.

"Better buy me a beer after this..." Cana said as she pulled out cards.

"Let's be men!" Elfman yelled as his arm changed.

"... I can't let you hurt our ...master Naruto." Erza said softly as she looked toward Naruto. Naruto began to shake when he saw this act from the Fairy Tail guild. The winds began to pick around them and waves began crashing around.

"You join him ...after admitting to betraying one of his own ...this is not the same guild ...this is not Fairy Tail." Naruto whispered to himself before giving an expression that reminded them of Aria from Phantom Lord. He looked at them with sympathy and sadness as he brought his demonized arm forward. He changed the unused blade into his maximized cannon as he pointed it toward them. "Forgive me for your flaws."

Naruto was going to fire before he heard a panicked voice in his head. _"Naruto I need you back on this ship, NOW!"_

Naruto wanted to argue but Hades sounded serious. He gritted his teeth before sending his armor back to his pocket dimension. Everyone was surprised by his action, but Naruto gave Makarov one last look.

"I won't fall for your fake regret _Maki-chan._ " Naruto said before turning toward the rest of the guild and showing his Fairy Tail mark. "And to this generation of Fairy Tail mages. You are misguided and delusional; embarrassing me for even having this. From this day on I denounce my history with Fairy Tail." Naruto burned away his former guild mark, causing Makarov tp look in horror. He tried to stop him, but Naruto already disappeared in a flash.

"No... No..." Makarov began as he thought of Naruto. "You denounce your home because of me."

 **End.**

 **Alright, the ending of this chapter felt forced and may be changed. It's late and I'm writing the whole chapter on my phone, so yea. I didn't kill Makarov like most of you wanted because I have important plans for him in Tenrou and I wanted him to confess.**

 **I also feel like some of you will not like how accepting the guild was in him betraying his former friend, but do you really think that they would kick Makarov out after all he did for them. They feel like Makarov repents all his actions, which angered Naruto believing it was fake like what he saw in the town a couple of days ago.**

 **Review for your criticism of my writing skills and let me hear it if you actually liked what you read. If you feel like I messed up some how, voice it out. I'll try to fix it if I actually see it as an error.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Angel of Death**

 **It took me a while to figure what I would do to quicken the stories pace to where I would like it to be, so I will write my idea.**

 **Begin.**

Mito walked through the massive palace she grew her whole life in. The white walls with pictures of their family and drawings of landscapes; the animated mannequins mother used as butlers; and the many empty rooms reminding her of the loneliness she felt every time she walked these very halls. That is until she reached the giant door leading to her mother's throne. She walked slowly as the mannequin servants powered by souls mother collected moved and opened the giant door. Kushina was sitting on her throne as she stared at a crystal with interest.

"You returned..." Kushina said without looking up from the crystal. Mito nodded as she stood firmly in front of her. Celia immediately disappeared once they arrived home, probably forgot that they returned to check on their brother. Mito looked away from her mother for a second before turning back to her.

"Mother, how is Menma doing?" Mito asked her mother, making sure that her mother she was there. Kushina looked up from the crystal and gave her daughter an emotionless look.

"He is doing fine, his body was able to handle the power of the stone." She said in her usual cold manner as Mito nodded silently as Kushina continued. "The process was painful for him so he will be unavailable for a couple of weeks."

Mito nodded in reassurance before asking what she truly wished to know about. Kushina noticed this as her eyes stayed on Mito longer, causing Mito to feel a little nervous under her mother's gaze.

"...Mother, may I ask what are your plans for Naruto" Mito questioned her mother. Kushina turned away from Mito as her gaze returned to the sphere before her. She expected that her children would wish to know more about Naruto, ever since she sensed his unsealing.

"My firstborn?" Kushina asked Mito, receiving a nod as an answer. "Actually it seems my loyal servant will meet him soon."

Mito's eyes widened in realization of who her mother was speaking of. "You sent him to Naruto?"

"Yes, the power he holds will help my cause." Kushina explained as her finger slowly traced the crystal before her. "I have told you before of his weakness towards his emotions..."

"Yes mother, I recall you spoke of this before." Mito said as she nodded in realization. She was told of this back when she first knew of her older brother. She asked her mother why Naruto wasn't there and her mother gave an answer that surprised her.

"Good and now you understand why Samuel's presence is beneficial to my cause?" Kushina told her oldest daughter, who nodded toward her mother. Samuel was mother's personal servant and that who oversees her followers. Those followers see her mother as their savior and see Samuel as their angel. "See for yourself, my daughter."

The crystal orb rolled out of her hand until it stopped between them. The crystal began to crack, showing a green light within before expanding. Mito was shocked after the sight her mother was watching. Samuel stood over a kneeling Naruto, who held his head as he stared at Samuel with fear. Samuel smiled softly toward Naruto as he whispered words to his ear before Naruto whipped his head back. He was sitting on his rear as he stared at the man before him.

 **(Naruto, 5 Minutes Before)**

Naruto just used his Teleportation Magic to transfer into his room inside the airship, next to the Kunai he set up. He angrily walked out of his room and toward the usual meeting room where Hades usually resided. As he passed through the hallway, he noticed it was too quiet. He reached the entrance to Hades, before he began to hear whispers. Naruto was unable to understand the whispers as he decided to ignore them. He kicked the door open ready to give his mindful toward the man who called him back before he could do anything to the guild he once loved.

"Yea piece of sh-" Naruto began to rant, before he noticed a new figure standing before a panting Hades. Naruto also noticed that goat man and that grey-skinned fatty from before, on their knees with a weird daze look. Naruto glared at the stranger's back, before he turned to Naruto. Once Naruto saw his eyes, Naruto's vision blurred.

"Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki, I am honored to be in your presence." He said as he took a slight bow. Naruto held his head as his vision stayed blurry, but if he was able to see, he would describe this man as an angel. His golden hair long and shined with the reflection of the sun. His face was angular, beautiful in the eyes of many women who take sight of him. His flawless skin was covered by white clothes that appeared to made by the greatest fabric. Coming out of his back were six marvelous wings spread wide to see; but his most compelling were his eyes. Eyes that appeared like a flawless crystal the color of a sapphire Eyes that put Naruto's eyes to shame. His beautiful exterior stood between Naruto and Hades, who were both unable to look up at him for what those eyes held a secret. These eyes were as sacred as they considered cursed.

"Who the hell are you," Naruto asked as he still felt the after effects of looking at his eyes. "And what the hell did you do to me?!"

"Well I am the personal servant of this world's savior…" He said as he gave another bow, before smiling softly toward Naruto. "And what you are feeling is one of the effects of looking at my eyes."

Naruto was confused before he heard Hades speak. "Naruto, don't try to look at him in the eye again, it gets worse when you look at it more than once."

"Aww, why spoil the fun?" Samuel said as he turned to Hades, who quickly looked away. Hades clutched his head again as his vision was tampered by Samuel's earlier effects. He gritted his teeth as his surroundings began to change. He saw images of his friends die after another as he stood unable to help.

"Stop it!" Hades screamed as he wanted these images to disappear.

"Master!" Naruto screamed as he looked toward his master, accidentally connecting eyes with Samuel. Samuel seemed to disappear as an image of a younger Makarov replaced him. Those same eyes; eyes filled with hate as he left him to die.

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" Naruto screamed before clutching the front of his right eye. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the image of Makarov. Behind the illusion, Samuel stood there with an amused look as he stared down at Naruto.

"Oh so much anger~ what you see must really be something." Samuel said as he stared at Naruto's dazed eyes.

Naruto clutched his head harder as he tried to control himself. "What is going on!"

"Oh it has to do with my eyes, they are blessed by more goddess~" Samuel said softly as his hands traced over his closed eyelids before staring down at Naruto. "Kushina-sama blessed me with the eyes that reflect your own hatred and sorrow~"

"Hn, so you're just another tool for her, how pathetic." Naruto said before he felt his vision change again. This time images of his mother stood over him with a tool set on a table, next to her.

 _"You failed to reach my expectations today as well, Naruto."_ The image of Kushina grabbed a scalpel from the table as her cold eyes stayed on Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but shake as this memory of his childhood appeared before him. His eyes showed fear; fear no mage would force out on him, no matter their strength. Kushina closed in as her mouth was next to his ear. She softly whispered words that caused him to whip himself back and stare up at the illusion of his mother. He gritted his teeth as he tried to compose himself, trying to recall his promise of never fearing her again, failing as his body didn't stop shaking.

 _'I will not fear you.'_ Naruto said within his mindscape as he opened his mouth to speak, but words wouldn't leave his lips. _'I can't... I just can't.'_

The image began to distort back to reality as Samuel appeared before him with a gentle smile and his eyes closed. Naruto still was unable to stop shaking as memories of his short childhood appeared.

"I'm terribly sorry for what I've done Naruto-sama, but it is mostly your fault for looking straight at my blessed eyes." Samuel said as he pointed toward the other two figures in the room. He still didn't understand why his illusions were so effective against him; he was certain that the fear for his mother disappeared years ago and turned into hatred.

"W-what do you want and w-what happened to everyone in the ship!" Naruto screamed as he now noticed that only him, Hades, Capricorn, Kein and Samuel were alone in this room. Some of Hades' subordinates should have ran into the room once they heard sounds of distress.

Samuel tilted his head as he put his index finger on his chin, posing too innocently as he answered. "Well the weak ones are unconscious as their body could not handle my aura and I came here to drop off those two."

"These non-believers stepped into holy ground with their filthy heathen feet!" Samuel said a little upset with their actions, but was nearly undetectable with his angelic tone. Capricorn and Kein held their heads and screamed in pain after he said those words. "Also... I really wished to meet Kushina-sama's first born."

Naruto was caught completely caught off guard when Samuel grabbed him by neck and lifted him up. Naruto tried to react but couldn't as he felt paralyzed in his grasp. He looked around for someone to help him, but everyone was unable. Kein and Capricorn were holding their heads in pain; and Hades was mentally not in this room as he muttered words and stared into oblivion.

"Even as the first child of my goddess, I detest you." Samuel said as he threw Naruto to the wall behind him. Naruto rebounded off the wall before Samuel appeared before him and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto spit out saliva before Samuel grabbed his head and smashed it hard on the wall. Samuel traced his hand down his face before grabbing him by the throat.

"She spoke of her disappointment of you to me, her loyal servant." Samuel said before Naruto spit straight to his face.

"Fuck you!" Naruto screamed through Samuel's grasp on his throat before Samuel slammed him through the wall.

Naruto coughed blood out as he laid through the rubble. Samuel stepped through the hole in the wall before Samuel grabbed Naruto by his hair.

"She also told me how you also declined her offer of forgiveness... How dare you decline Kushina-sama's generous offer." Samuel said with anger still barely noticeable in his tone. Naruto was still unable to retaliate as his eyes wandered. Samuel chuckled at the helplessness Naruto was showing as he opened his eyes. "I will make you suffer for tainting Kushina-sama's pride."

Samuel pulled Naruto in front of his face as Naruto tried to look anywhere instead of Samuel. Samuel smiled as he began to whisper a few words as Naruto felt himself lose control of his own body. His body loosened even more as he turned to Samuel, connecting eyes with him.

"Twice allows you to see your pain and sorrow, a third time makes you **relive it.**.." Samuel said the last part in a more darker tone as Naruto's vision began to alter again. Naruto gritted his teeth as he prepared for what he would see again. Like hell he would lose to some fake images of his past.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Once his vision returned, Naruto fell to the floor holding his left shin. He looked down to see heavy bruising on his shin. The thing that shocked him was that his lower body was smaller than before.

"What the?" Naruto said in a childish voice. He winced in pain again as he was pulled off the floor by someone who grabbed him by the hair. He looked around until his eyes connected with none other than his mother. She had an impassive demeanor, but Naruto could tell she was disappointed by his personal experience.

"Pathetic... You're unable to achieve beyond human limits..." Kushina said as she threw him to the side, his back connecting to a tree. Naruto winced in pain as he fell down. He held his right arm as he stood up slowly.

"Now hurry up and finish, you still have to reach the top of the mountain before sunset." Kushina said as she pointed at the mountain top. Kushina looked to Naruto, who was reluctant in continuing. "Do I need to repeat myself."

This memory was fresh to him, as every other short-lived encounters with mother was. After he joined Fairy Tail, he desperately tried to rid himself of any memory of Kushina, but she continued to plague her dreams, or better said, her nightmares. He believed that these memories of his mother changed from fear into hatred, but surely he was wrong.

He dreamed of what he would do if he had this same chance again when he thought of his mother. How he would tell her off or show her that she was wrong about him, but those were dreams. He stood in front of his mother again and he was afraid; He was still afraid.

Kushina walked toward Naruto as he stood there, unable to say what he always thought he would say in this same position. She stood in front of him before kicking him off his feet. Naruto landed on the floor before she stepped down on Naruto's injured leg. Naruto screamed in pain as Kushina continued to put pressure on his leg.

"I can't believe you made me repeat myself..." Kushina said as she bent down and grabbed him by the leg. Naruto screamed in pain as Kushina held him tight by the leg as she dragged him across the hard ground, toward the top of the mountain, where they resided.

As he was dragged away, it hit him why he couldn't get rid of her off his mind. He actually blocked himself from what Kushina was to him, why Makarov's betrayal hit him hard. Kushina was his lifeline, that he despised yet wanted to impress. Impress for fear of what she was or could do and the seeking of his mother's acceptance, for once see what it truly was. But this time it was what scarred his psyche enough to fill his nightmares with images of her. His mind actually tricked him into believing that what he was seeing was still not real.

"Mommy, please I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded to his mother as he tried to escape the punishment he would receive for disappointment his mother was feeling. Kushina stopped walking as she looked down at Naruto.

"You believe your incompetence today was acceptable?" Kushina asked, which Naruto did not know how to answer. Kushina accepted the silence as agreeing that he was unable to reach her expectations today and that deserves punishment.

"Your connections to humanity is your weakness Naruto and I wish to rid you of that..." Kushina said as continued to drag him, ignoring his cries for forgiveness.

 **(An Hour Later)**

Naruto was thrown into a dark room, that was quickly lit by candles throughout the walls. Naruto looked around to see where he was until his eyes connected to the same table he seen before. He remembered again, this is the room he feared more than the concept of death. Naruto ignored his injury on his leg as he tried to leave the room.

Kushina grabbed him by the back of his head before slamming him down. She dragged him by the hair and sat him on chair, that responded to his magical energy bound his legs and arms. Naruto scared eyes tried to find a way to escape as his mother grabbed the back of the chair and dragged it toward the middle.

"Humanity are broken creature who let their limitations be what holds them back from evolving..." Kushina whispered as she picked a simple scalpel from the many tools on the table. "And as my child, I refuse to let you fall into their category..."

Kushina powered the scalpel with magic as she cut Naruto's shirt straight down the middle. Kushina gently traced some of the scars from the other day as she actually believed they would fade with the use of the spell she taught him and her genes.

"Your scars are still here, did you not do the spell like I told you too?" Kushina analyzed disappointed that her son was so incompetent, he could not use a spell so simple to heal himself. "Do you like disappointing me?"

"No! I would never want to disappoint you!" Naruto said desperately, not wanting to disappoint her any more. The same reason he trained hard to become a S class mage for Fairy Tail; he wanted to make Purehito proud of him, Makarov proud of him, make Kushina acknowledge him.

"Time and time you disappoint me with your constant failures, you must like disappointing me." Kushina said softly as set her scalpel over an old scar, on the crook of his right shoulder.

"No mommy! I love you, I would never want to-" Naruto wanted to continue pleaded, but Kushina shut him up when she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't scream." That's all Kushina said before she dug the scalpel deep into Naruto's body. Naruto ignored his mother's order as his screamed of pain were muffled by his mother's mouth. The magic powered scalpel sliced down his shoulder, ripping the muscle like it was paper. Immense pain; physical pain ran through every cell of his body as every ounce of sense left his mind. Pain, the feeling of excruciating pain course through his body because he disappointed his mother.

This happened for a whole hour as Kushina continued teaching Naruto a cruel lesson. She continued cutting through Naruto's skin, used other tools to break Naruto's fingers and even open a part of him while he was forced to be conscious by a spell. His voice screamed for it to stop until he was unable; cried his eyes out till they lost all sort of emotion: try to comprehend the pain till his body and mind went numb. Not only did Naruto relive the pain he forgot before his mother left, he released an oppressed feeling he had. The feeling he felt as well when Makarov left him to die. Naruto with his already damaged spirit, looked up to his mother. She stared down at her child with her normal impassive expression, as she used a towel to clean some of his blood off her face. He knew she was disappointed, as always; but, he was surprised for what he saw. Makarov was next to her, a look of disgust crossed over his face. Naruto wanted to cry as he couldn't stand that look, but he cried dry a few minutes ago. He just stared at the image before dropping his head.

"I'm sorry..."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"He stopped screaming?" Samuel questioned as he stared at the now emotionless expression of Naruto. Samuel dropped him as he put his hand on his cheek as he pondered how he would explain Kushina-sama that he damaged her first born's mental health. "Oh, I broke him~"

Samuel prepared to walk off until he felt his leg be weighed down. He looked down to see Naruto's hand preventing him from leaving. Naruto's eyes were filled with fear as his lip quivered like he was still a child. "I don't want to disappoint you mama."

 _'he was screaming a while ago and then stopped for mental damage, he should be unconscious not up already!'_ Samuel thought as he stared down at Naruto. He just relived one of his worst nightmares and he is still mentally able to not only stay conscious, but also move.

"I don't want to disappoint anymore..." Naruto said in an unusual way. Before Samuel could respond to his words, everything below his right knees was ripped off. Samuel was quiet by the shock of his leg be easily ripped off like the bone was not even there. He was finally able to scream for pain caused by the separation of his leg. The screams did not live long as Naruto rid the atmosphere of oxygen, getting rid of sound in the process. Samuel held his throat for oxygen as Naruto was still shaking as he stared at Samuel.

As fast as the air disappeared, the air returned with extra pressure. Samuel was having trouble breathing still as Naruto began acting more odd as his eyes stared into nothing. "Makarov!"

 _'He is, he's mentally unstable... My illusion caused him to release oppressed reactions of... I need to find a way of escape.'_ Samuel quickly opened his wings to fly through any openings and leave before he gets caught further into Naruto's mental reactions. Before he could get off the floor, his wings were shredded by the air that was manipulated to be sharp as blades. Samuel again didn't have the time to scream for his shredded wings as Naruto covered his mouth before he could. The wind within Naruto's hand began to change until it looked like the same scalpel his mother used to use on him.

"Don't scream." That was Naruto's only words as all sense left him when he unconsciously used his **True God Magic** to amplify the weight of the wind, causing Samuel to fall backwards. The wind was so heavy that he was unable to move as Naruto pierced through Samuel's right shoulder. Samuel screamed was silenced by Naruto's hand as he tried to call for his goddess.

Naruto began to run down the elemental weapon as it ripped through his muscle. Samuel looked everyone for someone to help him till his eyes landed at Naruto. His eyes filled with fury as he began mumbling the tune that caused his adversary turn his gaze toward him. Even if his mouth was muffled by Naruto's hand, the tune she still be able to work. _'Three makes you relive your pain, four makes you a slave to your savior.'_

Naruto's eyes turned to Samuel's, his cerulean meeting Samuel's ice cold eyes. Samuel waited for Naruto to fall prey to him, but fate had other plans. Instead of Naruto falling prey, he destroyed Samuel's right eye by stabbing it with his elemental created tool. Naruto was still not himself as he destroyed his other eyes as he continued to show Samuel the same pain that was oppressed in his mind. He would continue way after Samuel body would not handle it when Naruto opened up his lungs to see his insides as well as the heavy blood loss. He would have never stopped until he heard a feminine voice.

"N-Naruto!?" Naruto turned when he heard his name, turning to face Ultear and the pink haired girl from before holding Hades as all of the looked at Naruto with shock. Naruto's hands were covered with blood as were the clothes he had on. In front of him was a mutilated body of an angel that brought Hades and two members down to their knees. Hades let go of Ultear, who wanted to run up to Naruto when she saw him, but didn't want to drop Hades. Ultear took that as a chance as she walked toward Naruto who wasn't moving.

"Naruto is, is this really you?" Ultear questioned as she stared into the bright cerulean eyes she told her story too, the same eyes that reassured her, everything would be fine. Those same eyes were now afraid of the world, showing fear instead of the hope she saw.

Ultear ignored the dead body as her main focus was Naruto. She slowly grabbed his bloody hands before she heard sobbing. She looked up to see Naruto, tears freely falling as his lips trembled. Naruto quickly took her into a hug, which Ultear accepted. She ignored the blood stain as she could care less.

"I've... I took a life."

 **End**

 **Alright time to answer most of the questions you may of had throughout the story. Samuel was an OC character that would have a bigger role in this story as the watcher of the cult that follows Kushina as their god.( Kushina has a cult, she is a legend and considered a god by those who heard of her)**

 **Samuel was named after the god of death, Archangel Samuel who was considered good and evil. The title was also a play of names as he was killed by Naruto, which by many who have commented before, reached a breaking point. Also his power is based a lot of the illusions the Sharingan can create.**

 **Naruto was abandoned early in his life, abandoned by a man he idolized and felt betrayed by the guild he loved and once called home. Regaining repressed memories of the high expectations really messes up someone to not disappoint.**

 **The last scene where Naruto acted different will not be a change in character like I did in Regret. That will most likely be one time scene that emphasize the mental strain Naruto has been through with dealing with his mother's and Makarov's betrayal. It also told you that Naruto has never took a human life.**

 **If you have more questions, honestly just review or Pm me. I try to reply to any as soon as I can. Also this was the best I can think of to quicken the pace for Tenrou Arc. Later.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Exhaustion**

 **Begin.**

"I've… I took a life." Ultear was shocked by the words he just said. _'He just took a life? Was this the first time he has killed someone?'_

"N... Naruto, is this the first time you killed?" Ultear asked Naruto carefully, not wanting to trigger something within him. Naruto just looked up before giving a brief nod. Ultear pulled Naruto back into embrace as Naruto let out his pent-up emotions. Hades also looked in shock as he was being held by Meredy who could not believe the brutality of Naruto.

"T-this became more difficult than I realized…." That was all Hades said as he just continued to stare at the frail form of Naruto as he continued to hold tightly to Ultear.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

 _6:15_

It was 6:15 per the clock in his room; One hour, fifteen minutes and thirty seconds since Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord. It was also one hour, thirteen minutes and two seconds since they stepped in between Naruto and him.

He took another swig from the bottle of whiskey as he wiped any stray tears. He was feeling a circus of emotions, as he thought more of what transpired. His children stepped in, when they should have not. Naruto had every right to take his revenge, in any form given.

Makarov clutched his head as he shut his eyes. They heard the story of what he did to Naruto, yet why would they stand by him?

' _I just don't understand the new generation.'_ Makarov chuckled as he took another drink from the bottle. _'Porlyusica would beat me dead with her broom right now, if she knew.'_

Makarov gaze turned somber as he gazed at the pictures in his room. Spread across the wall and set across the dressers; pictures of him and Fairy Tail with smiles plastered on their faces.

' _Hmm my smile looks really believable right there. Though I remember I actually cried that day.'_ He stood up and walked toward the pictures. It was noticeable that he has been drinking much, which caused him to crash on the dresser. He frowned, a picture sitting on the dresser fell over. He picked up the picture, ignoring the broken glass. He gave a sad chuckle as he seen the picture he picked up. It was the picture he put face down so he wouldn't be reminded for what he did. Sadly, he could not ignore the shame any longer.

"I really was sorry for what I did…" Makarov said as his hand traced on the picture of him and everyone in Fairy Tail during the early years. Naruto was giving his trademark smirk as he had his arms over him and Rob. Emily was standing a few feet away from them with a smile. Makarov could now tell more clearly that the smile was for Naruto.

"Hehehe everyone looks even more happier here then this new era, hn even Porlyusica looks happy…" Makarov said with a loud chuckle as he continued to stare at the picture. Unaware to him, he began to release the emotions he was feeling inside.

"I'm sorry everyone…" Makarov said as he stood up, surprisingly composed even by the amount of alcohol he guzzled down.

"I'm sorry Goldmine and Bob…" Makarov said as he took out a paper and pencil from a cabinet

"I'm sorry Porlyusica and master …" Makarov put the letter on top of a dresser as he walked out of his room. He smiled at everything around him as he opened the front door.

' _I'm sorry all you young kids…'_ Makarov thought as he looked toward the direction of Fairy Tail; It was still under construction, but soon they will have something new to be proud of.

"I'm sorry ...Emily" Makarov choked up as he tried to mention the women he shared a child with. He turned toward exiting Magnolia as he gave one last smile toward Fairy Tail.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Makarov said as he drank something from a vial. The liquid was a transparent yellow liquid which caused him to flinch when the liquid traveled down his esophagus. He clutched his chest tightly, tremendous pain travelling down his chest. People around Makarov looked at him with alarm, which Makarov tried to ease the situation with a smile. He quickly walked away as he could reach the train station.

Makarov gave the man his ticket as he stepped into the train. He took a lone seat as he leaned his head on the train. He was feeling weak as he felt the train begin to move. He gave one last smile at Magnolia as his eyes began to close.

"I hope you know that I will never stop loving all of you…"

Makarov said as his eyes closed.

"This feeling, I know this feeling…."

Naruto felt his body feel cold as his body floated on the infinite darkness. He woke up here, in this world with no light. Naruto could feel another thing here, but he could not see him. He was only able to tell by the whispering.

 _Do you hate this feeling?_

"I felt this feeling, I feel this feeling all the time…" Naruto said as his empty eyes stared at nothing.

 _Do you enjoy this feeling?_

"I first felt this feeling when my mother left…" Naruto said as if he tried to speak to someone; for someone to be reached by his words.

 _Do you hate her?_

"I felt this feeling again when Makarov left me…" Naruto said as he grabbed his face.

 _Do you hate him?_

Naruto didn't ignore the whisper as he stopped speaking. Did he hate him? If he did, did those good memories with Makarov not matter? Did Makarov even know how much he idolized him? That is when it hit him; was the way he felt for him even hate?

"Sh..should I hate him? Does anything change If I show him hatred?" Naruto questioned as he thought of it. Will hatred give everything he lost back? The last question he asked himself was answered by the whispers.

 _It won't, but nothing will change if you show love_

"So, hatred will not change anything, but neither would love?

 _You can only hate to love and love to hate, but none of them will change what you are feeling_

"And what is it I am feeling?" Naruto questioned one more time as he closed his eyes as his body felt lighter in the darkness.

 _Loneliness_

Naruto laid there in his room. Hades brought him here as he needed time to rest from what he just witnessed. Ultear wanted to stay and watch over Naruto, but even she knew she could not. Her presence was required by the council and she still needed more time before she could return. Now Naruto laid alone in his room, or was alone until a woman with red hair appeared out of nowhere.

Kushina had her hand over Naruto's eyes as a white light shined. She smiled as she watched the Naruto that seemed to be in pain, was now calm. She retracted her hand away from Naruto as she watched him with a small smile in his face. She caressed his cheek before leaning toward his ear.

"We will see each other soon." Kushina said as she caressed Naruto one more time. "I will be the one to take away the loneliness you feel."

"Sir, please sir wake up!" The conductor said as he tried to wake up the old man from the deep sleep he was in. He originally was happy that the long day was finished, until he noticed the old man still in the train. He was annoyed since the old man looked like he drank a little too much, so he was deep asleep.

"Sir we have arrived at our last stop!" The man shook Makarov one last time, before he fell forward. "Oh, I'm so sorry-"

The conductor stopped speaking midway as he finally had a feel of the old man's skin. He was cold, as if he lost all his body temperature. His eyes widened as he put two fingers on his neck, hopefully prepared to feel a pulse.

"Hey is that old man still knocked out? "one of his colleagues said with grin as he walked toward his colleague. He then could tell his freaked-out expression as he walked toward him. "Is everything alright?"

The man just turned toward his colleague as he answered him.

"H... He's d... dead."

 **End**

 **Well I did a short chapter compared to the others, but I really didn't feel like stretching out what just occurred. Well I had people who wanted me to have Naruto kill Makarov and others who wanted Naruto to forgive Makarov, well I did the unpredictable choice instead.**

 **I feel like some people won't like it that I killed Makarov, but I wanted something different from the usual Fanfic. So yeah, Naruto was taken away the opportunity to have his revenge for losing most of his life and did Naruto lose his hatred? But how will he feel about Makarov killing himself? Well yeah, I killed off Makarov early, so review your thoughts!**


End file.
